The bride of Capricorn
by scorpion22
Summary: This an AU fic it is about the love of two very surprising people so read and find out and please review. Please remember sometimes even the darkest of people can fall in love and also remember that a person can't help who they fall in love with. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Chapter 1

Capricorn sat in his throne two guards on alert behind him when Basta entered with Silvertongue Basta's blade was pointed at his back.

"Hello Silvertongue "smiled Capricorn looking at him as if daring him to attack smiling even wider as he was glared at in return.

"Capricorn I won't read for you despite anything you do to me "snarled Mo watching as the villain stood up walking over to the reader so that soon he only stood a few feet away from him.

"Don't worry Silvertongue I didn't bring you here for that I have another reader now you are useless to me "smiled Capricorn and Mo didn't miss the happy glint in his eye, but he had a bad feeling it wasn't completely for the reason he thought.

" Meggie won't read for you either, where is she what have you done to her " whispered Mo something other than Basta's knife poking into his body and he knew it was a deep fear that something very bad had happened to his daughter, but just as this thought went through his mind he heard her voice fill the room.

"He hasn't done anything to me "said Meggie as she entered the room smiling when her eyes met those of Capricorn. They began to walk towards one another in the same moment meeting at the exact same spot, there they looking at each other and slowly he let his hands grab hold of her waist pulling her so they were chest to chest her arms wrapping around his neck in the same moment and Mo almost couldn't believe his eyes when they started to kiss and it appeared to him it was a deep passionate kiss and Meggie wasn't fighting at all.

"Meggie what the hell are you doing get away from him, get away from her you monster "snarled Mo attempting to attack the couple making them break their kiss to look at him a smile on both their lips. Suddenly it wasn't Capricorn in front of him anymore it was Meggie, but when he looked into her eyes they were pure evil just like Capricorns.

"He is not a monster I love him so if he is a monster so am I "whispered Meggie looking Mo straight in the face before turning her back on him and walking back to Capricorn she took his hand interlocking their fingers she smiled letting him pull her into his arms and looking at him she kissed him passionately her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

It was a loving gesture between the two that was clear to everyone in the room, but to Mo it was like his daughter was walking right up to a lion and asking it to eat her and when the kiss ended she looked at him before letting go of his hand turning and focusing all her attention on Mo as Capricorn returned to sit at his throne. Meggie was silent as she stared at Mo as he stared back he was unsure in that moment if this person in front of him was really his daughter.

"What have they done to you Meggie "whispered Mo tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter, but when he looked into her eyes he had to look away she was looking at him with hatred?

"Shut up "ordered Meggie her voice hard and filled with hatred.

" Meggie please let me help you I'll find a way to take you away from here then everything will be as they used to " whispered Mo moving closer to her reaching for her hand, but then suddenly she backed away and he felt Basta's knife at his throat.

"Watch yourself Silvertongue "growled Basta looking at Capricorn and Meggie for their signal to take him back to his cell, but neither of them moved a muscle.

" I don't know what they've done, but " began Mo, but just as he was about to continue Meggie hit him hard across the face so hard he fell to his knees onto the floor.

"Shut up "screamed Meggie again looking only at Mo hatred coursing through her whole body.

" I am not that scared little girl you raised me to be, I am not your daughter I am a strong woman now and I am his wife consider your daughter dead because I will never be that person again I would rather die first from now till the day I die I will be Capricorns wife and nothing more " smiled Meggie pointing to Capricorn as she spoke before moving to stand at his side and when she looked at Mo again she didn't miss the horror written all over his face.

" No you can't be his wife " said Mo looking between the two of them watching as Meggie turned her back on him looking down at Capricorn her hand in his again.

"I am his wife I will be that and anything else he needs me to be from now on "whispered Meggie smiling as Capricorn raised her hand to his lips kissing it his eyes locked with her a smile on his lips and then looking at Mo again she raised her other hand showing him the ring that lay on one finger.

"Meggie why, why have you done this "cried Mo tears rolling down the sides of his face now trying to move closer to her, but again Basta held his blade fast at his throat and letting go of her husband's hand Meggie soon stood at Basta's side looking Mo in the face that same look of hatred in her eyes before suddenly she slapped him across the face again making him fall to the ground.

"That is a stupid question I married him because I love him and he loves me what other reason would I have try and understand I love him do you understand what that means, it means I would gladly give me life for his I love him that much "seethed Meggie looking down at her father and for a moment she was tempted to tell Basta to kill him, but she restrained herself turning on her heel she walked back to Capricorn. Mo watched with tears in his eyes Basta's blade digging into his back as Meggie stood next to Capricorns throne her hand in his once more and just like before he took it looking at her with love as he kissed it.

"Take him away "ordered Capricorn watching with Meggie as Silvertongue was dragged away screaming at them both.

"Meggie my love "smiled Capricorn making her look at him a smile instantly appearing on her face and returning it he let his arm encircle her waist pulling her so that she sat on the arm of his throne kissing her arm he looked at her and found her looking at the guards and he knew she wanted to be alone with him.

"Leave all of you now "snapped Capricorn and within seconds the room was clear and it was just the two of them. The second the doors closed and they were alone he pulled her into his lap kissing her heatedly his arms around her holding her tight.

" My love " whispered Capricorn taking her face in his hands and kissing her ever so briefly slowly letting them slide till they came to rest on her shoulders near the curve of her neck.

"I'm fine I love you "whispered Meggie stroking his cheek reassuring his well hidden worries before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you too you are my bride, my queen all I have and more is yours "whispered Capricorn deepening their kiss hearing her moan as he continued down the length of her throat his hands sliding over her waist and up her back giving her chills before he felt her take his face in her hands kissing him with a fire.

" I love you Capricorn so much " purred Meggie moaning as she straddled him his hands moving with speed up her dress and between her legs feeling him harden when he found her wet for him and looking at him intensely she kissed him.

"Capricorn "squealed Meggie as he ripped the lower half of her dress away throwing it to the floor leaving her naked to him from the waist down and she knew he meant to rip the rest away, but just as he was about to she grabbed his hands.

"I have to walk out of here wearing something "smiled Meggie moving her hands away from his and to the top of her dress. With one swift motion she was naked in his arms and continuing to straddle him she watched as his eyes roamed over her eating up every inch of flesh until suddenly he grabbed her ass pulling her closer letting her feel the bulge the arousal she had caused in him and then he captured her lips passionately.

Meggie kissed him heatedly his tongue forcing its way into her mouth fighting a battle with her tongue as she brought his hands to cup and fondle her breasts moaning when he teased them making her nipples harden like his cock into hard peaks. As he was fondling her breasts her hands sought out the opening to his pants and once she found it she had them open and his cock in her hand fondling him as he fondled her making him groan in pleasure.

"My bride is eager "groaned Capricorn as she held his cock in her hand.

"Yes I am I want you so badly I can barely contain myself "breathed Meggie making him growl in response to her words kissing her hot and quick on the mouth letting her hands settle on his shoulders he looked at her as the kiss ended and aimed his cock at her entrance both of them barely breathing as they waited for that moment of bliss to connect them. It took only one swift movement for him to thrust up into her hot core his hands sliding up her legs to her back pulling her tight against his chest as he settled inside her.

" My husband is eager too " smiled Meggie sliding her hands up his neck to cradle his face in them capturing his lips holding them in the fire that was their kiss.

" Yes my love I could never get enough of you " growled Capricorn letting a groan escape his lips directly after as she kissed him grinding her sex against his as she did squeezing him in a way no other woman had before and like never before she rode him hard and fast giving him pleasure the way no one had ever been able to and for that he found he loved her even more then before if it was possible to love someone that much which until now he had thought that impossible, but now he knew with her everything was possible.

"Oh my love your pussy is so tight and wet for me it is like we were made for one another "exclaimed Capricorn thrusting up into her tightness as he spoke making her scream with pleasure as she continued to ride him meeting him with each thrust.

"We were we are soul mates we are meant to be I love you and nobody else "whispered Meggie looking down at him her love for him clear when he looked into her eyes.

" I love you Meggie I never believed in love till you appeared in my life without you I am nothing before you I loved nothing and if I ever lose you I will never love anything again " smiled Capricorn kissing her hard and passionate groaning as his lips left hers. They made love like never before it was like they were a puzzle that had been searching for its missing pieces and now in this moment they had found those pieces in each other and as they came closer to the point of no return they both couldn't imagine an existence without the other.

He heard her gasp as he ran his tongue down her throat finding her collarbone he traced it with his tongue before going to her chest immediately seeking out a puckered nipple and suckling it into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he buried his head in her chest looking at her out of the corner of his eye loving the sight he saw. She was screaming in pleasure so loudly he was sure Silvertongue could hear her in his cell, her head was thrown back in pleasure and his name continued to leave her lips in screams of ecstasy and each time it did he felt himself come closer to his release.

" Oh god Capricorn " squealed Meggie wrapping her arms around his head as he continued to lick and suck her nipples as his other hand fondled and played with the other giving her no mercy as they both waited with baited breath for their release and within seconds they both found it together.

" Oh my love " groaned Capricorn as he came deep inside her experiencing her release with her as she experienced his with him her pussy muscles squeezing his so tight he came hard and deep inside her until he had no more to give and as it ended they kissed with passion.

They both held each other tight their breathing heavy and when they looked at each other they couldn't help, but smile kissing heatedly their arms wrapped tight around each other. When the kiss ended she still clung to him their breathing still heavy as she sat in his arms. As Meggie lay in his arms afterward trying to slow her breathing down listening to the sound of his heart as he did the same out of the corner of her eye she saw something hidden at the back of the room covered in a blanket that hid its identity.

"What's that "asked Meggie looking at him their eyes meeting as he looked at the object of her question?

"That is for you "said Capricorn kissing her lightly on the lips as he slipped out of her body.

Standing he fixed his clothes as she put what remained of her dress back on before taking his hand letting him lead her over to her gift. With a flourish he revealed the gift to her and when he did she gasped looking at him as tears poured from her eyes.

"It is a throne just for you it will be put right next to mine "explained Capricorn wrapping his arms around her from behind their eyes meeting as she looked back at him.

"Capricorn "breathed Meggie capturing his lips placing her hands over his.

"I am the king and you are my queen "whispered Capricorn before kissing her again attacking her lips with a fever.

"I love you my queen "said Capricorn against her lips.

" I love you my king " said Meggie leaning into his embrace so happy in that moment to be the one he loved, his queen, his wife, his bride.


	2. I will always love you

Well I must say the lack of reviews for this story really discouraged me. I was going to give up on this story, but the characters were screaming at me so I am continuing this for them. Please read and review please. I own nothing.

Chapter 2

The castle was covered in the darkness of the night and Meggie was in the adjoining bathroom next to their bedroom. Meggie was preparing for bed; she wanted to look as enticing as possible for her husband. As that thought ran through her mind she couldn't keep the smile from her lips, she loved that he was her husband, she loved him, and she loved being his wife. She was just about to enter their bedroom when the voices of the maids within turning down the bed stopped her. They were speaking about her and her husband.

"How long do you think it will last? Do you think he really loves her the way he says?" said the first maid moving on the opposite side of the bed as the other maid not looking at her as the question left her mouth.

"No he doesn't love her; he only told her that to get her in his bed. Mark my words he will tire of her eventually. Sooner, or later he will get rid of her like all the other women before her," answered the other maid simply laughing as she spoke as if the idea of Capricorn loving anyone was just that a joke.

"Do you think he would just toss her aside? He actually married her when he does tire of her do you think he would kill her so she doesn't become a problem, or simply send her away?" exclaimed the first maid.

"I don't know with a monster like him you never know what he will do, but it serves her right for being stupid enough to fall for a monster like him. I have no idea how she could ever fall in love with him of all people. Now I'll go tell our new…queen that everything is ready for the night then we can go to our quarters and enjoy the peace while it lasts. The only good thing about this whole situation is as long as he favors her we don't have to worry about that man forcing himself upon us," smiled the second maid looking at the other maid before turning and moving where Meggie hid listening to their conversation. And it was then that Meggie moved away from the door pretending she hadn't heard a word they had said.

"We are finished turning down the bed your majesty. Do you need us anymore tonight," said the second maid.

"No, you are dismissed," snapped Meggie refusing to look at the woman her harsh words repeating in her head. When she was alone Meggie kept hearing the two women's words in her head and she couldn't help, but wonder if they were true. She had known she hadn't been the first woman he had taken to his bed, but she always thought herself different, she always thought he wouldn't tire of her and throw her away like the others, but now she couldn't help, but wonder if the maids were right would he get tired of her someday? Would she wakeup someday and discover the man she loved, her husband no longer loved her? Would she be thrown away, or even killed when that day came? Questions lurked through her mind fueled by the words she had heard and they caused nothing, but pain to boil inside her. If she hadn't of been the strong woman she was Meggie knew she would have cried because that's all she wanted to do in that moment. Looking up from the ground Meggie looked at herself, so much had changed in such a short amount of time. Only moments ago she had been preparing for bed, preparing to look sexy and beautiful for her husband, but now as she looked at herself it felt like it was all for nothing everything was different now and all because of what she had heard. In that moment she wished she hadn't heard a thing. Then she heard him enter their bedroom and she signed standing to move from the room into the bedroom where he waited. When she entered the room his head snapped up in her direction. They stared at each other their eyes running over each other. Capricorn looked so sexy in his red night shirt and as she looked at him Meggie once again wished she hadn't heard the maid's words. She knew if she hadn't she would have ripped that very garment from his body and taken him to their bed, but now she only heard their words in her head. Meggie looked equally sexy in her black silk gown and as he looked at her Capricorn silently thanked whoever designed the fashion of this world. She wore a sexy scrap of black silk lingerie that hugged every curve of her body leaving very little unseen to his eyes. Her arms were bare making her cream colored skin shine in the light of the room and the skirt of the gown ran down her body stopping midcalf leaving plenty of her lovely legs for his view to appreciate. The top of the gown moved up and around her neck and as he approached her not hesitating to pull her into his arms only then did he discover that it was also backless feeling only her hair as it flowed down her back against his fingertips as he caressed the skin of her back.

"My beautiful queen," smiled Capricorn pulling her close wrapping his arms tight around her moving his hands up her back and back again before returning to her waist fisting his hands in the silk as he claimed her lips.

"Capricorn," breathed Meggie just before he kissed her sliding her hands up his arms gripping his forearms trying so hard in that moment to forget those words and focus only on him, on this kiss, but all she could hear were the maids voices in her head the questions they stirred making her head hurt as they zoomed unstoppable in her head. And at the thought that this man who was currently kissing her with such love and passion would someday no longer love her, Meggie finally lost all her strength. Tears brimmed in her eyes as he continued to kiss her one single tear slipping free to land on his hand as he cupped her face in his hands. Breaking the kiss he brushed away that tear looking into her eyes seeing more tears there waiting to fall.

"Meggie, sweetheart what has upset you. Why are you crying my love?" exclaimed Capricorn holding her face in his hands still ridding her of her tears as more fell from her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine," whispered Meggie attempting to smile at him wiping at her tears as she turned away from him. Capricorn didn't say anything, but he knew something was wrong despite her attempts to smile, that wasn't Meggie's smile, and he was determined to find out what had caused her upset. He stared after her still, he didn't like seeing her cry and whoever was at the cause of it, they would die. Silently he moved towards her once more, she had her back to him, but he knew by the shake of her shoulders she was still crying. Capricorn wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her back against his chest.

"Meggie, please don't cry. Please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. I love you I don't like seeing tears in your eyes. Please my love, my beautiful bride, my beloved queen, please tell me what's wrong," said Capricorn moving her hair away from her shoulder kissing it sweetly moving up to her ear to whisper his words into it. She remained silent, but he could feel and hear as her tears continued to fall. Finally after a long silence she turned her head and looked into his eyes letting him wipe away the tears that covered her face.

"Is it always going to be like this?" whispered Meggie her voice cracking warning him of more tears to come. Turning her in his arms Capricorn took both her hands in his and moved to the bed with her sitting down before pulling her to sit in his lap. Holding her in his arms she cried harder and harder her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs those same words continuing from her lips.

"Is it always going to be like this?" cried Meggie over and over her head against his shoulder until before he knew it she was looking at him for an answer.

"What do you mean love? Tell me what's wrong love," whispered Capricorn leaning his head against hers and wiping away the last of her tears.

"Will you always love me," exclaimed Meggie looking up at him into his eyes; when he looked into her eyes Capricorn couldn't believe it, but he saw something he hoped never again to see from her. He saw fear.

"Yes Meggie yes I will always love you. I will love you forever. I will love you until my dying day you're my wife, my queen, my great love. I love you. What would make you think I wouldn't?" whispered Capricorn looking down at her watching as a look of relief passed over her.

"I heard the maids talking about how long it would be until you no longer wanted me. They said you would get sick of me, that you would stop loving me. They said you would get rid of me just like all the others. They even talked about you killing me when the time came…when the time came when you no longer loved, or wanted me," cried Meggie her tears pouring out of her like rain as she told him the horrid words she had overheard.

" I am going to kill them," thought Capricorn as his wife continued to speak crying harder with every word and as she continued he got madder and madder; those maids were going to die by his hand for upsetting his beloved Meggie like this, but first he had to repair the damage they had done.

"Shhhh…Meggie love it's alright don't cry," crooned Capricorn as she finished speaking simply sitting in his arms and crying into his neck. For a moment he just held her and let her cry, but when that was over he made her look at him. Leaning his head against hers like before he held her face in his hands claiming her lips instantly; Capricorn kissed her with love and passion smiling as she slowly started to return it. He kissed her with even more fervor than ever before putting every ounce of love he felt for her into that kiss, and he prayed to god she felt it. He hoped she felt his love for her and that it would begin to repair the damage the words she had heard had done to her heart.

"Meggie love I'm so sorry. I will kill those maids with my bare hands for upsetting you so and putting such thoughts in your head," exclaimed Capricorn as he ended the kiss stroking her cheek gently his head still against hers.

"Everyone doesn't realize just what you mean to me. I don't think you even know how much you mean to me, but I intend to fix that now Meggie. You are not like all the others. You are not like all the other women that have warmed my bed because you don't just warm my bed, you warm my heart, and what is left of my soul. They meant nothing to me and you mean everything. I married you not them because I couldn't live with the idea of being without you. I've told you before you came into my life I loved nothing and if I ever lose you I will love nothing again. Those others were just something to lust after, they were mere tools to slake my lust, but you are much more. You are my love, my life, my wife, and my queen no one has ever had those titles before and no one other than you ever will. And while I do lust after you quite often, all the time in fact; you are so much more to me than a tool to slake my lust. I love you Meggie. You are my beautiful bride, you are the love of my life I love you. I love you more than anything. Even all this, my castle, my riches they mean so much more now that you're here at my side to share them with; I don't even think of them as mine anymore because they are ours. I love you Meggie, I will never stop loving you despite what others may say. I love you and I promise you I will never stop loving you. That also means I will never tire of you, I will never send you away because it would kill me. I can't bear the thought of being without you for a single second, I promise I will never tire of having you as my wife; I will never tire of you at my side. Please believe me when I say that I will never ever allow anything to part me from you; my heart couldn't bear it and my heart is yours. No matter what I will always love you," said Capricorn his voice laced with his love for her and as she looked into his eyes Meggie saw tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. When she stopped crying her tears of joy, Meggie pulled his head down so she could kiss him wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Capricorn so much," smiled Meggie holding his face in her hands as he did the same so they could peer into one another's eyes. He was happy to see hers were no longer filled with fear, but instead shining with her love. In response to her words he smiled attacking her lips again sliding his hands into her golden curls.

"I love you too Meggie so much. You mean more to me than all the riches in the world," whispered Capricorn claiming her lips again slipping his tongue inside and making her moan as he sought out all the places he knew brought her pleasure. Suddenly Meggie pulled away looking at him with heat and love in her gaze taking his face in her hands.

"Make love to me my husband. Please make love to me I need you to make me yours," smiled Meggie as she kissed his lips slipping her tongue inside and silently begging for him to fulfill her request. When the kiss ended they peered into each other's eyes her words echoing in his head.

"Capricorn please make love to me," whispered Meggie.

"Yes my queen," growled Capricorn moving her to lie on their bed on her back, swiftly he captured her lips as he hovered over her. As his body covered her Meggie felt his hands running up and down her sides making goose flesh appear all over her skin. Slowly he found the bottom of her gown slowly moving it up her legs as he continued to kiss her stopping when the fabric was pooling at her waist. She moaned his name running her hands over his shoulders and down his back as his lips left hers moving over her neck and shoulders.

"Meggie you are so beautiful. So, so, so, so beautiful," growled Capricorn as his lips ran over the skin of her neck and shoulders. He peppered her skin with open mouthed kisses before nipping and biting her neck leaving a mark to claim her as his.

"I love you," whispered Capricorn as he suddenly found her lips again kissing her deeply making her moan bringing her arms to wrap around him. In that same moment he slid a hand up her throat pulling at the knot that held her gown in place. The fabric fell from around her neck and joined the rest of the silk gown at her waist revealing her beautiful plump breasts to his view making him harden instantly. Still looking at her with heat in his gaze he brought his hands to her waist slowly removing her gown entirely leaving her naked and wanting beneath him.

"You are so beautiful. I love you," whispered Capricorn looking into her eyes as they shined with the same mixture of emotions as his own. Quickly he kissed her feeling as she gripped his shoulders pulling him closer to her silently telling him as she returned the kiss that she was all his, and she loved him too. When their lips parted she smiled up at him as she ran her hands over his shoulders and over his chest purring erotically as his teeth nipped at the skin of her neck creating another mark of claim. As she moved her hands back to his back slowly moving his shirt up his spine moaning as he marked her as his again, and soon she was pulling his lips back to hers.

"I love you Capricorn," breathed Meggie against his lips as she kissed him continuing to move his night shirt up his back. They were breathing heavy when their lips parted staring at each other both their eyes shining with love and passion. It didn't escape his notice though that Meggie had that fire he loved so much in her eyes and it made him want her even more as she suddenly slid her hands around his waist to stroke his chest.

"I want this off, now. I want to see you. I want to feel all of you. I want you, now," smiled Meggie love and passion mixed with her fire as she looked up at him before grabbing him around the neck and attacking his lips and tongue.

"Yes my queen, my love. I want you as well…more than I've ever wanted anything," whispered Capricorn his eyes never leaving her face as he removed the last shred of clothing between them. When he was naked and bare to her in that moment he didn't miss the smile that covered her face as she placed her hands on his chest moving her lips to kiss him. The second her bare hands touched his bare skin he lost it running a hand up her side to cup her breasts smiling into their kiss as she spread her legs so he was nestled in-between them. Capricorn deepened the kiss in that moment thinking in that moment that he was the luckiest man in this and every world. Slowly he let his lips leave hers moving them to pepper across her jaw before finding her neck. He worshipped her like the goddess she was, running his tongue over her ivory skin feeling as she cradled his head in her hands as he did so moaning beneath him. When he was done with her neck, Capricorn moved lower letting his teeth nip at her collarbone before running open mouthed kisses over her heated skin. Smiling into her chest he felt pride that he had made her skin heated with her pleasure and dipping into the valley between her breasts he suddenly stopped. Still holding her breasts in his hands he brought one to hover over the skin above where her heart laid beating. He smiled knowing that her heart belonged to him before slowly kissing that space above her heart.

"I love you so much," breathed Capricorn kissing that spot one final time before slithering his tongue over a nipple watching as it hardened immediately. Capricorn wasted no time taking the hard peak into his mouth sucking on it listening as she mauled out beneath him still cradling his head in her hands her nails scratching against his scalp. As he did this he still held her other breast in his hand, gently he fondled it running his thumb over the other nipple making it imitate the other and harden.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie running her nails lightly over the back of his neck and shoulders the way she knew he liked. Capricorn groaned into her chest looking up at her ever so briefly before continuing to the other breast taking the other into his hand. He ran his thumb over the pebbled ridges again making her moan wantonly beneath him before he lowered his head to flick his tongue over it.

"Capricorn," purred Meggie as he gave the same treatment to this nipple as he had the first suckling it into his mouth; as he did this he slowly began to move his hand down her body stopping when he reached her stomach.

" Meggie," growled Capricorn as he moved his lips back up her body quickly capturing her lips and plundering her mouth feeling as her nails dug into his shoulders as she gripped them in her passion moaning as she felt him hard against her thigh. A smile covered her face as the kiss broke and suddenly she was stroking his cock as it lay against her thigh.

"Is this for me?" smiled Meggie pecking him teasingly on the lips hearing him groan as she stroked him. He captured her lips hungrily in answer before taking her hand and kissing it before setting it on his shoulder with her other one.

"Yes it is my love. Only for you my love; from now on I promise you will be the only woman I will ever touch. I will never be unfaithful to you, but let's not talk about that. I want to worship you. I want to show you how much I love you, how much I truly love you. Please Meggie my love let me show you how much I truly love you," growled Capricorn burying his head in her neck as he nipped at her skin. Meggie smiled nodding in acceptance before pulling him to her kissing his lips moaning as his hand left her stomach moving lower. When his fingers found her center Capricorn broke the kiss signing in contentment smiling down at her. She was dripping wet for him and the fact that she was his filled him with pride. He was filled with pride silently thinking that if he had anything to say about it she would only ever be wet for him. Kissing her lips he sought out her clit making her gasp and throw her head back as he touched her.

"Meggie you're so wet for me. You will only ever be wet for me. I love you Meggie, I love all of you. You are mine," whispered Capricorn moving his lips along her jaw before finding her lips once more. Still kissing her, Capricorn slipped one then two fingers into her tight warmth breaking the kiss as she moaned in pleasure. Growling he kissed her shoulder continuing up her neck nipping at the skin he found there.

" Capricorn Oh yes my love yes, " hissed Meggie her eyes becoming half lidded as he touched her making her become lost in her pleasure her whole body tingling with it and with his love.

"I love hearing my name on your lips. Say it again love," growled Capricorn into the skin of her throat running his thumb over her clit making her hips buck as she came even closer to her end.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie her nails digging into his shoulders. Suddenly he claimed her lips again exploring her mouth feeling as she bucked underneath him. Breaking the kiss Capricorn looked down at her; she looked exquisite when she was like this. Her eyes were heavy lidded, his name coming like a constant chant from her lips.

"Come for me Meggie," whispered Capricorn letting his tongue run over her ear making her purr as he nipped at it. As soon as the words left his lips Meggie came hard running her hands down his arms as she quaked in her pleasure. He stroked her clit through her release and when it was over he kissed her slowly letting his fingers leave her body hearing her wince at the loss. Meggie watched as he slipped his fingers covered in her release into his mouth sucking them clean; it was so hot especially when they left his mouth and he claimed her lips. The kiss was deep and sensual, it was erotic the way his tongue moved over hers making her moan as he let her taste herself. Meggie could still feel him hard against her thigh and the knowledge that she did that made her love him more. Meggie loved him so much and as their kiss continued she could not doubt that he loved her too, and in that moment she vowed never to doubt his love for her again.

"Capricorn please," breathed Meggie looking up into his eyes. Smiling knowingly down at his beautiful bride he moved his hands over her body stopping at her inner thighs. Slowly he moved over her aligning their bodies gently taking her hand as he did. Capricorn looked down at her with pure unstoppable love in his eyes kissing her palm as she touched his cheek as he let the tip of his length enter her. Pulling him down to kiss her she moaned wantonly as he filled her. Her hands moved over his back marring it as they connected both of them feeling fulfilled like never before.

"I love you," breathed Capricorn moving her hair out of her face gently stroking her cheek.

"And I love you," smiled Meggie gasping as the words left her mouth as he began to move inside her. Moaning he buried his head in the crook of her neck loving the sounds of her screams as he made love to her feeling as she curled a leg around his waist running the other over his calf before doing the same.

"Meggie you are so perfect. No one has ever completed me like you. I love you," whispered Capricorn his lips against her ear.

"Capricorn I love you," exclaimed Meggie making him look at her wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His own hands moved to settle at her waist stroking her ivory skin growling as he continued to move within her wet warmth. She was perfect, she squeezed him in the most exquisite way, and soon he found himself reaching the edge. Looking down at Meggie, he could see she was nearing her own release and then it found them.

"Meggie," growled Capricorn biting into the skin of her shoulder.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie raking her nails down his back. Suddenly their eyes met as they experienced their release and then their lips collided, and even after it was over they kissed as if they were possessed. Meggie smiled up at him afterward; she was so happy. Her body was wrapped around him and he was still deep inside her, but most importantly he loved her and he always would and Meggie would never doubt that again. And Meggie knew she loved him and she always would no matter what, she would remember this moment and remember he loved her and she loved him.

"I love you Meggie," whispered Capricorn as if reading her thoughts.

"I love you too Capricorn," whispered Meggie smiling up at him happy tears in her eyes. Signing in contentment he pulled out of her moving to lay beside her pulling her into his arms. Meggie laid her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat as she looked up into his face.

" I'm so sorry I didn't believe you; I'll never doubt your love for me ever again I promise," whispered Meggie holding his hand against her face leaning into his touch kissing his palm and fingertips tears of happiness still in her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry my love. Believe me tomorrow I will be killing those maids for making you doubt me. And from now on I never again intend to let you forget that I love you, that I will always love you," whispered Capricorn.

"And I love you. I will never doubt you ever again. I love you; I will love you for the rest of my life. I will never let you forget that I will always love you too. We will be together forever," whispered Meggie. Capricorn pulled her lips to his one last time before curling his body around hers.

"I love you my queen," whispered Capricorn kissing her ear.

" And I love you my king," smiled Meggie intertwining their fingers as she brought his hand to her lips kissing it before falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Safe

Well still no reviews. I already told you in the last chapter how much your lack of reviews hurts so I'll just say I own nothing and hope someone out there finds it in their heart to review. Also I have decided to put my own spin on Meggie's gift so enjoy.

Chapter 3

Meggie woke up the next morning in the arms of her sleeping husband with a smile on her lips; Capricorn was sleeping peacefully next to her. His body was spooned around hers and as she felt the afterglow of the night before her smile widened as the events of the night replayed in her mind. Finally her mind moved to the events of the day and she felt a wave of nerves run through her. Today she would read for her husband and the guards, she would read riches from the written word, and as she thought of it she signed this was her chance to prove to everyone how powerful she was as his queen. She was nervous not because she was afraid she couldn't do it, she had read for Capricorn before without a problem, but this time she would be reading from her own words. Meggie was determined this was something she wanted to do because she wasn't just a reader, she was a writer.

She was proud to say those words that she was a writer and using that gift and her gift as a reader she would prove to everyone especially her father that she wasn't some scared slip of a girl, but Capricorn's strong powerful queen. She was going to create her own power and riches using both her gifts. As she lay there, Meggie looked at him over her shoulder their fingers were still intertwined and still looking at him she kissed his hand. Capricorn: her king, her love, her husband, her everything had trusted her by letting her take this chance and she hoped she wouldn't fail him. Her worst fear was of letting him down and seeing disappointment in his eyes. Meggie loved him, he held her heart in his hand every second of the day and wanting to please him was part of that. After that night she was assured of his love, but that didn't change the fact that she always wanted to please him and prove that she was a queen, a wife worthy of standing by his side. And still looking at him she vowed she would always do just that, she would make him proud.

Meggie was so lost in her thoughts she didn't feel him start to stir beside her. It wasn't until he pulled her closer and kissed her neck that she smiled turning in his arms. Instantly Meggie captured his lips sending her love into his heart as she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was passionate and heated as he returned it, his lips moving sensually with hers as he held her against his chest.

"Good morning my love, what is on your mind to make you kiss me so early with such heat? Not that I'm complaining mind you," smiled Capricorn moving a few blond curls out of her eyes giving her a knowing look. Meggie couldn't help, but smile at him he knew her so well he could tell instantly when something was worrying her.

"I'm nervous is all? I don't want to disappoint you today. If it doesn't work, if my words don't bring any riches I will never be able to redeem myself in your eyes. I love you; I want to make you proud. I don't want you to think me a stupid girl, I want to prove to you I'm worthy to be your queen," explained Meggie.

He didn't say anything in response at first he only smiled as if she had said something amusing as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Slowly he cupped her cheek in his hand letting his fingers ghost over it lightly never breaking eye contact with her as he continued to stare at her as if peering into her very soul. Finally breaking eye contact, he kissed her forehead then her nose before ending at her lips. He kissed her reverently holding her face in his hands feeling her hands on his chest as he did.

"Meggie you will not fail, you are brilliant. That is one of the many reasons I love you. Before you told me that you're not just a reader, that you have a gift that outshines your fathers in every way. You are already an extraordinary reader, far better than him, but remember you also told me you are a writer. You can create your own power, your own riches, and today I have no doubt you will do that. I have every faith in you my love and you must also. I love you never forget that, you could never disappoint me. You make me proud by just being who you are my queen, the love of my life, and my wife. I will forever be proud to say you are my wife. I love you," exclaimed Capricorn bringing tears to her eyes with his words. Meggie smiled taking his hands in hers; her eyes never left his as she pulled his lips to hers.

"I love you too my love. Thank you for always believing in me. Thank you for being my king, my greatest love, and my husband. I am so grateful to have you as my husband, to have you in my life. I love you so much," breathed Meggie just before kissing him releasing his hands so they could wrap their arms around each other.

"I love you my husband. My heart will always be yours, forever," whispered Meggie as their lips parted. Suddenly her smile widened as she felt his hard cock pressed against her belly silently telling her that he was awake in every way.

"I love you Meggie. I need you, I want you right now," growled Capricorn claiming her lips with his before she could say another word. Smirking devilishly against her petal soft lips, he ground his erection against her stomach hearing her moan as she felt him hard against her. She was like a temptation he could never live without, he needed her, he wanted her so badly, and he was determined to make love to her, to make her his in that moment.

"I need you Capricorn, I want you, but do we have time?" gasped Meggie. Looking up into his heated gaze, she tried without success to control the mixture of love and lust she felt for this man slowly moving her hands over his chest in an attempt to control the urge to straddle him and have her way with him.

Capricorn laughed merrily at her before kissing her.

"My darling sweetheart we have all the time in the world. You are queen and I am King, they cannot begin without us," purred Capricorn attacking her lips before suddenly finding himself on his back with her straddling him. His words had filled her with joy and she let her control slip and did exactly what she had wanted to do; she jumped him and now she was going to have her way with him. And as she looked down at him, at the expectant grin curving his lips she knew that was exactly what he wanted feeling as he gripped her hips. She continued to kiss him with all her love before moving over his jaw and then his neck marking him as hers as he had marked her the night before. Without a second thought Meggie moved her hand down his body taking his cock in hand gently stroking him. When she knew he couldn't stand another second of this she moved her body over his. Aligning their bodies she moaned wantonly hearing as her name left his lips in a whisper as she sank down onto him until every inch of his length filled her completely.

As she continued to straddle his body with him filling her letting a few seconds pass as he settled inside her she looked down to find him watching her. Both their gazes were filled with a heat they hadn't known until they had found each other, and leaning down she touched her lips to his. As the kiss continued, Meggie began to move her hips grinding their sexes together as she started to ride him the way she knew brought him pleasure.

"Oh god I love you. Only you," gasped Meggie looking down at him her own eyes closing in pleasure as the words slipped from her mouth. Placing her hands on his chest she kissed him one more time before straightening up arching her back as she moved over his length. Capricorn eyed her with hunger as she rode him his name leaving her lips; she was truly a sight to see when she was like this. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him from deep inside his chest at the sight of her. She was riding him like only she could her back arched perfectly, her hair framing her face, her eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth open slightly his name constantly leaving it combined with the sexiest sounds; she was the sexiest creature he had ever laid eyes on. And he couldn't help it, he had to touch her so he gripped her hips tighter her ivory skin soft beneath his fingertips.

Meggie couldn't help, but moan at the feel of his touch as he helped her move over him squealing in bliss as they both got close to the edge as he thrust into her hitting spots she hadn't known she had until he came into her life. As they continued both of them so close, both of them turned on even more by the sexy sounds the other made they were lost to the world around them in that moment they only knew their passion, their pleasure, and their love for each other.

"Capricorn," squealed Meggie in delight as he suddenly flipped them so that she was on her back beneath him.

" Capricorn," screamed Meggie as he went even deeper inside her forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist both of them on the brink of coming as he moved hard inside her making her scream repeatedly before he kissed her.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie as she arched into his touch moving her hips with his to meet his thrusts her nails running over his neck and shoulders the way she knew turned him on.

"My queen. Mine, mine, mine. Say your mine, say your my queen," growled Capricorn kissing her neck lovingly running his fingers over the marks from the night before.

"I'm yours, I'm your queen. Forever yours," exclaimed Meggie making him look down at her into her eyes.

"Who's my king," whispered Meggie pulling him down to kiss her before looking up at him for an answer.

"I'm your King, I'm yours. Your king, your husband, your love forever," whispered Capricorn sealing his words with the kiss to end all kisses. He attacked her lips and body with a hunger he found he just couldn't slake; he didn't know how it was possible, but with her he could never get enough. Meggie couldn't hold back the inhuman scream that left her throat as she came in that moment. Breaking the kiss she threw her head back as pleasure washed over her and she screamed a scream they both knew the whole castle heard his name an incoherent mess mixed in as she continued to scream her pleasure. He joined her in her release biting into the skin of her shoulder as he spilled over inside her.

They rode their bliss out together and it wasn't until she made him look at her that he saw the love in her eyes that matched his own. Quickly she claimed his lips with her own.

"I love you more than anything in the world," smiled Meggie. Leaning their heads together all was silent for a moment as their breathing slowed.

"Meggie I love you. I will love you for the rest of my life, forever," whispered Capricorn kissing her lips tenderly looking into her eyes as they shined with the same love that shined in his. Kissing her one final time, Capricorn continued to smile up at her as his head collapsed onto her chest.

Neither of them knew how much time passed before they had to get out of bed and prepare for the day, but in that moment neither of them cared. When they finally separated to get dressed they were in a happily splendid bliss. Capricorn found himself waiting in their bedroom for her to finish dressing. There was a time he never understood why women took so long to get ready for the day, but now with Meggie he understood. No matter how long she took when she appeared before him after she had finished dressing she looked exquisite in a way that was completely worth the wait.

"Well hello there handsome," said Meggie making him turn in her direction at the sound of her voice. She was standing in the doorway and just like always she was worth the wait. Her eyes scanned him not missing an inch. Capricorn was handsome and sexy in his signature black suit. The red tie and ruby cuff links he wore stood out against the black and the way he stood it demanded respect and it showed his authority. And the mere sight of him made her heart beat fast and it made him even sexier in her eyes.

When she moved away from the doorway and walked in his direction she could feel his eyes run over every piece of her in appreciation. Meggie was in his favorite color; red. And she was the picture of beauty, of the type of woman he had always dreamed of, but always believed he could never have. She was the vision of the woman of his dreams, the queen he had always wanted by his side and at the knowledge that she was all his he was filled with pride. He would always be proud that she was his. Her golden tendrils of hair were piled in the style of a queen on top of her head adorned with red roses. Her dress was a blood ruby red that sparkled in the light as it slanted off her shoulders dipping low to reveal a hint of cleavage her skin sparkling in the light as much as her dress.

" Do you like what you see," purred Meggie watching as his eyes moved over her body covered in the red silk that hugged her form running over her body until it pooled at her high heeled covered feet.

"Always my love. You are so beautiful, you are always beautiful no matter what you wear, or don't wear," smiled Capricorn slipping his arms around her waist holding her close.

" I love you Meggie," breathed Capricorn as he leaned down to kiss her not expecting her to turn her head so he kissed her cheek instead the look in her eyes apologetic as she did so.

"Meggie," said Capricorn making her look at him seeing her frown when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"You can't kiss me. You'll get red lipstick all over your lips," smiled Meggie slowly moving as if to walk away when he stopped her. Taking her hand in his he pulled Meggie back into the circle of his arms smiling his devilish smile as he dipped her looking down at her as he hovered above her.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," growled Capricorn seconds before he kissed her full on the lips making her moan at the heat of it.

"Mmmm…I don't give a damn either in fact I kind of like the way my lipstick looks on your lips," smiled Meggie as their lips moved apart. She looked at him as he hovered over her a second before lifting her to stand at his side once more his arms still firmly around her.

"Shall we go my love," whispered Capricorn watching as she took her notebook from her drawer. Meggie nodded looking up at him as he wrapped his arm around her before leading her from the room. As they began down the hallway, her nerves from this morning returned making her steps slower than usual.

"Remember my queen believe in yourself as I believe in you," whispered Capricorn making her look at him as they moved hand in hand down the hallway.

"My father will be there, won't he," said Meggie looking up at him a hint of fear in her eyes that stopped them both in their tracks. For a second they stood in the middle of the hall in silence as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Yes your father will be there, but don't fear him I will never allow him to hurt you. He will be there and you will prove to him that you are a strong woman that you are not his little girl anymore, that you are more powerful and brilliant then he will ever be," exclaimed Capricorn raising her hand to his lips and kissing it before pulling her along at his side once more.

"Meggie," called Mo as they entered the room, he was already there surrounded by guards. "Please Meggie don't do this. Let me take you away from here," called Mo from his place among the guards, but Meggie didn't hear a word he said she was looking at the platform set up in the center of the room away from everything else. That was where she would read her words and hopeful be successful in making riches appear, and had Capricorn not been by her side she didn't think she could have moved forward into the room. She didn't want to be in the same room with her father and she was scared to death of her gift as a writer and her gift as a reader failing her in that moment.

"Meggie love it's alright just ignore him. Pretend he isn't here ,you can do this," whispered Capricorn in her ear his hand still in hers as every eye in the room stared her down and her father continued to scream in her direction the combination making her short of breath. In that moment as he whispered those words Meggie was so grateful he was her husband. He always made her feel safe and he gave her courage when she thought she had none; she loved him so much for doing that especially in that moment. Capricorn turned her to face him taking both her hands in his and making her look at him.

"Sweetheart don't be scared I will be here the entire time. Go up there and show them just how brilliant you are. And if that still doesn't calm you remember no matter what happens I love you," whispered Capricorn bringing both her hands to his lips.

"Thank you my love, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm ready to do this now, but could you do one more thing for me?" smiled Meggie placing her hand against his cheek feeling as he leaned into her touch.

"Of course anything you need my queen,'' whispered Capricorn smiling as he kissed her palm. As they peered into each other's eyes the guards looked away giving them their privacy, but Mo continued to scream at his daughter hoping somehow she would come to her senses and get as far as possible from the monster she was currently so intimate with.

"Kiss me please. I need luck and your kisses always bring me luck," whispered Meggie looking up into his eyes watching as a smile appeared. Capricorn wasted no time pulling her body flush against his their heads touching as he bowed low to claim her lips.

"I love you my queen," whispered Capricorn before molding her lips with his. Meggie felt all her nerves slip away as he kissed her with such love it nearly overwhelmed her; his grip on her nearly suffocating as he gripped the fabric at her hips. Her own grip was tight as she let her hands fall away from his face to clutch the lapels of his suit jacket in her hands as she deepened the kiss. When the kiss finally ended only then did she release her hold on his jacket resting her hands on his chest as his remained at her waist their heads touching as their eyes closed as they reveled in each other's presence. Remembering the guards and her father after a long silence they finally looked at each other smiling lovingly. They turned back in the direction of their audience still smiling as they further entered the room both glaring daggers at Mo as he did the same in their direction no longer saying a word. Preparing to separate, Capricorn looked at her just before preparing to walk away. Raising her hand to his lips he kissed it never taking his eyes off of her as he moved away from her.

As he took a seat at his throne, Meggie moved towards the platform glaring at Mo as she moved past him her notebook clutched tight in her hand. Meggie didn't think he would be able to get past the guards until suddenly he had her by the arms. His grip was bruising and she knew she would have bruises on her arms. As everyone surrounded them, Meggie waited for someone to get him away from her because as hard as she tried she couldn't. They stared at each other in the meantime and when he started to violently shake her Meggie got really scared.

"Meggie what are you thinking? What are you thinking being with him, reading for him? I didn't raise you to do this, I raised you so monsters like him would never have control of your power as a reader," screamed Mo his voice rising with each word. It was in that moment that Basta and the guards finally wrenched him away from her, and she stumbled back. Meggie breathed a sigh of relief as a pair of strong familiar arms encircled her making her feel safe again. Meggie leaned back against his chest feeling his lips at her ear as she closed her eyes; it was then she realized her whole body was shaking.

"Are you alright my love?" whispered Capricorn wrapping his arms more tightly around her. Meggie didn't answer him at first; she only stood in the circle of his arms her eyes closed.

"Meggie please say something to let me know you're alright," breathed Capricorn his lips moving over her throat as her eyes finally popped open. Turning her head to look at him, Meggie kissed him as her body stopped shaking. Continuing to kiss him, she turned in his arms wrapping her own around his waist in the same moment as she deepened the kiss. Capricorn only held her and kissed her in return passionately. It didn't escape his notice that she was holding him as close as possible, and when their lips finally parted she looked at him smiling as she took both his hands.

"I'm fine, he just really scared me," whispered Meggie looking up at him before moving towards the platform once more. She could feel his eyes on her protectively as she stood on the platform and looking at him one more time she silently told him she was ok now as she opened her notebook. Capricorn didn't say a word until he sat in his throne again his eyes never leaving Meggie as he did.

"Basta, if he ever does anything like that ever again, I want you to cut his hands off," said Capricorn still never letting his eyes leave his wife's beautiful form. Basta nodded in response looking at Mo as he kept his blade firmly against his throat.

Meggie stood on the platform; she was completely ready to make them see just how brilliant she was. She believed in herself just as she knew Capricorn believed in her, and in that moment she was going to prove to her father that she wasn't just a reader. She was a writer. And so finally looking at her husband, she smiled signaling that she was ready.

"We're ready when you are my queen," said Capricorn watching her with pride in his eyes. She looked down at her notebook her hands on either side of the stand it laid upon. And suddenly the reader and the writer became one.

"The rich old man moved slowly into the depths of his basement smiling when the lights flickered on illuminating the vast gloriousness of the vault that held his riches. The door to the vault creaked as it opened revealing the old man's fortune. His eyes scanned his fortune and he couldn't help, but smile. The vault was filled to overflowing with vast amounts of riches: gold bars piled so high they reached the ceiling; gold coins that sparkled in the flicking lights of the room, jewels that blinded anyone that dared look their way. Rubies as big as fists, emeralds as green as the deepest lagoon, and big beautiful pearls that were so white they could have been fresh from the ocean. And in the very back of the vault was the most amazing thing of all. Money from every country around the world, trillions of dollars piled high to the ceiling. It was a most exquisite sight to see," read Meggie. As she spoke everyone around her gasped as riches like nothing they had seen before filled the room. Suddenly everything she had described was there: gold bars piled high to the ceiling, they were all suddenly knee deep in gold coins, jewels, and money was everywhere. Just like she had read, money from around the world stood piled high along with the gold. They all started to clap in her honor as Mo stood among them in a stunned silence; then she felt Capricorn by her side once more.

"Excellent my love, my queen. I told you all you needed to do was believe," smiled Capricorn burying his head in the crook of her neck nipping it playfully. Meggie smiled as his arms wrapped around her and suddenly she couldn't stop herself; she had to kiss him.

She claimed his lips with a hunger that nearly overwhelmed him as he returned it.

"What the hell was that? What book was that from, I've never heard of it before," questioned Mo causing the couple to break apart to look at him.

"That wasn't from any book, that was something I wrote," said Meggie leaning forward as she spoke bracing herself against the stand feeling as Capricorn stood behind her his arms around her still. Mo looked at her with a confused look and they stared each other down. He acted like he didn't understand what she was saying and as he did Meggie couldn't help, but wonder if he was really that stupid.

"Before you called me a reader and I am, but I am also so much more. I am more than a reader, I am a writer. I used my power as a writer to create all of this because I love being a reader, but I also love being a writer. I combined my gifts into one great power," explained Meggie smiling as she finished speaking leaning away from the stand into the warm embrace of her husband.

Capricorn wrapped his arms tightly around her grinning with her as he kissed up her neck to her ear.

"You are so much more than a reader, or a writer my love. You are brilliant my queen, and I love you," said Capricorn his voice loud and booming so that not only did she hear him, everyone in the room did too.

"Not as brilliant as you my king. I love you," said Meggie doing the same and making sure everyone heard her just before she kissed him teasingly on the lips. With his arm still around her, they descended from the platform taking their rightful places next to each other at their thrones.

"Take Silvertongue back to his cell and then come back here. Take all these riches to the treasury," said Capricorn his words stern and commanding.

As the riches she had created were slowly collected and taken away; he held her hand in his. He kissed the skin of her palm then her fingertips before moving over the back of her hand. Capricorn continued to kiss up her arm until suddenly he stopped; bringing a hand to caress her red and bruising skin.

"Capricorn its fine," whispered Meggie making him look at her.

"No it's not, I'm sorry my love I should have protected you better. I am your king, your husband, your love, I am supposed to keep you safe and I didn't. I'm so sorry Meggie," whispered Capricorn kissing the marred skin of her arm before leaning his head against her shoulder kissing it too.

Meggie took his hand in that moment never breaking eye contact with him as she stood up. He watched her with a mixture of love and sadness in his eyes as she left her throne coming to join him at his. As she sat with him on his lap, she wrapped her arms around him letting him bury his head in her chest. They sat there together as the guards moved around them, they were in complete silence, but finally the silence broke as she made him look at her. She cradled his head in her hands making him look at her before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Capricorn I want you to listen to me ok," said Meggie not letting him break eye contact waiting for him to nod in answer before continuing.

"Capricorn, you know I love you, but I'm going to be honest with you. When I first met you, you scared the hell out of me," said Meggie holding his face firmly in her grasp as he tried to look away from her.

"Please my husband let me finish. It gets better I promise," whispered Meggie touching her forehead to his. At first he only peered into her eyes, but then he nodded pulling her even closer.

"Then I spent some time with you and I didn't fear you anymore. I found myself slowly falling in love with you. And I did my love, I fell madly, deeply crazy in love with you, but do you want to know what the first thing was that made me fall for you," exclaimed Meggie intertwining their fingers as she continued.

"My entire life I had never felt safe before. All we ever did was move from place to place; I was in constant fear of the unknown, but when I met you it all changed. For the first time in my life, you made me feel safe, that's what made me begin to fall in love with you. That's why today when he grabbed me, he may have scared me for just a second, but I always knew I was safe because you were there. I know you will keep me safe," explained Meggie tears running down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes seeing his own.

Suddenly Capricorn kissed her with love feeling as she returned it her love coursing through her into his heart.

"I love you Capricorn never forget that," whispered Meggie taking his hands and kissing them before moving to stand. Capricorn held her firmly in place against him though looking at her as she tried to leave him to return to her own throne.

"I think maybe I shouldn't have given you your own throne," whispered Capricorn holding her so that she couldn't escape his embrace.

"Really, why is that?" smiled Meggie.

"Because I much prefer when you share mine. I love having you in my arms, I would rather have you on my lap then next to me in your own throne," explained Capricorn kissing along her jaw.

"Capricorn, I will gladly sit here in your lap all the time if that is what you want," whispered Meggie. She didn't have time to say another word before he attacked her lips with passion.

"I love you my queen," smiled Capricorn kissing her teasingly one final time. Meggie looked at him a minute before turning with him to watch the guards who were still moving the riches she had created to the treasury.

"I love you my king," breathed Meggie taking his hand in hers as they watched the sight with delight. They couldn't have been happier in that moment.


	4. I believe you

Hay everybody sorry this is so late, but I got sick for a while there and I had to make up the school work I've missed so I've been busy. First of all I don't own any of these characters and I most definitely do not own the song I used in this chapter. I wasn't expecting to turn this chapter into a song fic, but I was listening to I believe you by the Carpenters while I was writing this. It just seemed to go so well with this couple. If you haven't heard it, I recommend you find it on YouTube and listen; it is a truly beautiful song. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 4

When the riches had been cleared from the room and were safe in the treasury Meggie and Capricorn got to their next line of business. This business was very personal to them, now they were going to deal with those maids. They sat in their thrones neither of them saying a word as they waited for their prey. They were going to handle the maids who had caused her such distress the night before; they were going to make them wish they had never opened their mouths in the first place. Capricorn had wanted to handle them alone, but Meggie had insisted she be with him. And even as they sat there waiting for them to enter Meggie could feel his unease move off of him in waves.

"My love, I must be here with you. If I am not it would only prove to them that I am weak and someone you need to protect. They would never see me as your true queen," explained Meggie leaning over his shoulder to whisper into his ear making him look at her. He locked eyes with her and after a moment he could only nod because he knew she was right. The room remained deadly silent as every maid and servant filed into the room their eyes downcast.

The two who had caused her to doubt the love Capricorn and Meggie shared entered last, Basta was behind them his blade clutched tightly in his hand as he pointed it at their backs. The king and queen looked at each other in that moment as they took each other's hands as they rose from their thrones. Capricorn kissed her lips then her hand before they looked at their audience.

" They look scared my queen," whispered Capricorn as he tucked her hand into his arm before moving forward both of them eyeing the scared, cowering maids before them.

"Do you all know why you are here?" said Capricorn his voice menacingly low. The maids didn't say a word; they kept their eyes down and if you looked at them closely you could see every one of them was shaking in fear. Capricorn and Meggie silently reveled in that fear, after this day they would know to keep their lips sealed.

"No one, no one seems to know why they've been brought here. Do you think we would bring you here for no reason?" exclaimed Capricorn.

" I think they are just playing dumb my king," whispered Meggie looking at him before letting her eyes pass over the crowd stopping when she reached the two she had her heart set on seeing dead.

"I think you're right my queen," smiled Capricorn gently kissing her hand again. "You are here to witness a punishment; you are here to be taught a lesson. Today you will learn what happens when you upset not only me, but your new queen. You see, what you don't understand is to upset one of us is to upset both of us," exclaimed Capricorn his voice rising with the strength of his anger. As he spoke Capricorn couldn't help, but remember having to hold his crying wife in his arms the night before and the way he had to tell her, prove to her that he loved her. And from the way his audience's shoulders shook even more they felt his anger.

"These two, your coworkers have not just upset your queen; they have hurt her, and in doing so they have done the same to me. And for that offense I intend to see them punished with their lives. You will all be here to witness it so you will know better than to repeat their mistakes; you will learn today that just because you have mouths doesn't mean you should use them," snapped Capricorn and as she watched him Meggie couldn't help, but feel turned on by the anger that radiated from his body. Meggie let him sit her down in her throne, but her eyes stayed stuck to him like glue as he moved like a stealthy cat across the room. He moved to stand face to face with the two maids and before either of them could flinch away he had them by the throat. As Meggie smiled in affection at the anger and love for her in his eyes as he choked the life out of those maids, the rest of the crowd gasped and screamed as they watched with her as he slowly made the life leave their bodies.

Meggie was sure he was going to kill them right then as did the rest of the room, but he didn't, suddenly he released them. The two maids fell to the ground at his feet coughing as their lunges sought out the air it had been deprived of. She expected him to stand over their scared, weeping forms and mock them, but he didn't. Without giving them a second glance, Capricorn looked at her focusing completely on his queen as he moved to her side once more. Taking her hand, Meggie was pulled into the circle of his arms, and smiling up at him she leaned into his touch as he stroked the skin of her cheek. Neither of them said a word as they peered into each other's eyes. When he finally broke the silence he still did not look away from her as he addressed the maids who were still on the floor.

"My queen overheard your conversation from in our bed chamber. They caused her to believe for a second that I would stop loving her that I would throw her away like many women before but she is not like any of them. She is the greatest love of my life, she means more than any amount of riches, and the fact that I have made her my queen should be proof enough of that. I know the way you maids think; you all think alike. If one of you thinks that, you all think the same. And because of the pain you caused my queen, you shall feel pain the likes of which you've never felt before; I intend to see to that," whispered Capricorn looking at her the entire time as he spoke.

"How do you want to punish them, my queen? Should it be slow and satisfying, or quick and bloody?" growled Capricorn moving Meggie to walk at his side with his arm wrapped around her possessively. Meggie held her body close to his as she considered her options; she felt a tiny thrill inside that he was leaving the choice up to her. Meggie looked down at the two women who still knelt on the ground before looking at him. Matching grins graced their lips, they both knew what they wanted to do to these women to make them pay, but first she had to say it. She had to say what was on both their minds.

"I want them to suffer, my king. I want them to die a slow, painful satisfying death. I want them to beg for death before it ever comes for them," smiled Meggie moving her hands along his chest as she pictured exactly what she was describing in her mind. And from the look in his eyes and the widening grin that matched his own he was picturing the same.

"After that, my king every person here shall learn that sometimes it is best not to speak at all," continued Meggie leaning to kiss his lips in that moment. And as he returned it all he could think was how much he loved her.

They stayed like that for a long while; they shared a sweet, tender kiss that had them thinking the same thing. They were simply made for each other.

"Excellent, my queen. What should we begin with?" said Capricorn.

"Let's have Basta cut their tongues out. Not only can that serve as an example for all the rest, but it is fitting don't you think, my love. It is their tongues that got them into this situation," explained Meggie smiling as she finally looked away from him and at the targets of her words; the two women she lying on the floor cowering at their feet. Capricorn could only laugh in response to her words as he lightly kissed both her hands. He agreed with her completely; her idea was perfect then after he could have Basta teach them what real torture was.

"I love you, my brilliant queen," growled Capricorn as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Basta, you heard my queen, cut their tongues out," said Capricorn. Capricorn and Meggie reveled in the screams that filled the room as Basta carried out his orders. They moved together, completely enamored with each other towards their thrones. As Meggie moved to sit at her throne she squealed as her husband scooped her up into his arms in front of everybody before sitting in his throne.

"I told you my queen, I much prefer it when you sit with me in my throne," whispered Capricorn capturing her lips as she sat in his lap in his arms. Together they watched as their orders were carried out satisfied smiles on both their faces. Blood slowly started to cover the floor as Basta cut their tongues from their throats; when he finished he looked to them to gives their next commands.

"The other maids can be returned to their duties, but these two I want taken to the torture room in the dungeon. I want you to use every device we have down there on them, I want them to feel pain, and when they are just barely at deaths door I want you to come get the queen and I. I think the both of us want to watch them die," growled Capricorn smiling and nodding with Meggie as she agreed with him. He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm; it was clear just by the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him that they adored each other. Nothing more was said as Basta carried out his orders. The other maids were white as sheets as they left the room; they had most definitely learned their lessons. The two maids who were covered in blood whimpered as they were removed and they weren't sure if it was from pain, or from the knowledge that they would die very soon. The king and queen didn't move for a long time after that. They were both immensely satisfied with the events that had just taken place, and they only wanted to bask in the afterglow.

"You were quite brilliant, my queen. If those maids didn't fear you before, they most certainly will now. I am quite proud to say you are my queen, as I always am," exclaimed Capricorn moving his lips and tongue over her earlobe making her keen wantonly. His words filled her heart with joy, she had pleased him, and that was all she ever really wanted to do.

"Thank you my love, my king. I only wanted those maids, those wenches to suffer, and when the time comes I will enjoy watching with you as they die," smiled Meggie making him smile with her as she kissed him.

Nodding into the kiss he understood her completely; he would also enjoy watching them die. Afterwards he helped her to her feet and together they walked hand in hand from the room. Standing with her in the hall, he gazed down at her adoringly. He didn't want to part with her, but what he had to do he wanted to do for her, and most of all he wanted to surprise her with it.

"Meggie, I must part ways with you for a while. There is some business I must attend to," explained Capricorn letting her walk into his arms as he spoke. She didn't say anything at first, but suddenly he looked down at her and she was smiling up at him as she began to move her lips along his jaw. Meggie looked up at him again as she slipped her hands up his chest to cradle his face in her hands. "Capricorn, you don't have to explain anything. I understand you can't spend your every waking moment with me as much as I would wish you could," breathed Meggie just before standing on her tiptoes and capturing his lips with her own.

"I love you; I will still be here when you return. Go attend to your business I will find something to do while you're gone," whispered Meggie. Slowly she drew away from him; their eyes stayed locked as did their hands as the moment ended. Smiling he nodded before watching as she walked away from him down the hall. The entire time she was doing so she felt his eyes on her; this only served to remind her even more that he loved and adored her. Meggie felt a pang of guilt from within her chest in that moment too. She never should have doubted him. She smiled too, though, she knew now that he loved her. She knew now that he cherished her, and from now on she would never forget that. And she would never let him forget that she loved him just as much. When he could no longer watch her move down the hall only then did he turn down the opposite end of the hall. Part of him felt like what he was about to do was a risk he maybe shouldn't take, but another part knew he had to do this. He would do this and his biggest secret would be with Meggie; he knew that she was the person he could trust with everything in his life even this.

Descending the stairs, he moved into the deepest, darkest most sinister part of the castle. No one was allowed in this area without his express permission. Finally reaching his destination, he didn't say a word when he was met by Mortola; the Magpie. She didn't say a word as he came into view; she knew better then to speak unless spoken to. Mortola only bowed her head as a sign of her unwavering loyalty to him. Capricorn didn't act as if he noticed any of it at all. He moved past her without a word and he knew without having to ask that she would follow behind him.

"Open it," demanded Capricorn as they entered a dark crypt like room.

They stood before a dark stained oak chest and without a word Mortola produced a key from around her neck.

"Hurry up and open it already," snapped Capricorn as she inserted the key into the lock looking at him as it clicked open. He stepped forward waving his hand as a sign for her to move out of the way so that he could peer within. The chest was filled with snakes that hissed fiercely and only Mortola and he knew what they were protecting. That would change today, tonight he would entrust Meggie also with the secret of what they protected. The Magpie waved her hand and all the snakes moved aside to reveal the book; Inkheart. He stared down at the royal purple cover, at the enchanting golden heart, and like everything else in his life, he couldn't help, but think of Meggie. If he had stayed in that world he never would have found her.

"Will the snakes move for anyone, or do you have them trained to move aside just for you?" asked Capricorn as the chest was closed once more. She gave him no response as she locked the chest back up with a nearly silent click.

"Don't," said Capricorn as she moved to put the key back around her neck.

"Now answer me; will the snakes move only for you, and don't even think about lying to me?" snapped Capricorn. The magpie stared him down.

"I enchanted the key and the chest; the snakes will obey whomever possesses the key," growled Mortola curling her fist around the key as she held it tightly in her hand. Her answer brought a smile to his face, now; he could do exactly what he wanted to do for Meggie, and for himself.

"Excellent," breathed Capricorn and never taking his eyes off of her he held out his hand.

"Give me the key, "said Capricorn his tone making it clear this was an order. She continued to stare him down before obeying and handing over the key.

"Why are you taking the key from me? I have always been the keeper of the key, since the very beginning I have been the only one you trust with it," growled Mortola her fists still balled up into fists at her sides.

"Not anymore," said Capricorn simply before turning away from her and moving out of the crypt a smile curving his thin lips.

"There is someone I trust more now. My wife, my queen, she will be the new keeper of this key. I love her and I trust her with everything including this," explained Capricorn picturing her beautiful face in his mind in that moment.

"Don't be stupid, she is a mere girl, she can't be trusted with this," snapped Mortola as she followed behind him. Her words filled him with anger; he had just proven that she was much more than that to everyone, but it appeared someone wasn't paying attention. Turning in her direction he pierced her with his anger scorching gaze and the second she saw it Mortola felt fear in her veins. He had never given her that look before, everybody else yes, but never her.

"She is much more than that. She is your queen and my wife and you will respect her, or I will kill you like I did those maids upstairs. I will give this key to her because I trust her more than I ever trusted you," growled Capricorn moving menacingly closer to her. As he did so his eyes pierced her like sharp knives.

"Do you have anything else to say on the matter," snapped Capricorn as they stared each other down. Part of him wanted her to continue, he would enjoy finally killing her and finally being rid of her. Mortola remained silent as he turned and moved back up the stairs. As he moved back into the light of the castle, she stood unmoving in the darkness trying to understand what was happening. That girl was ruining everything; she was getting him all mixed up in the head and she had to put a stop to it. The magpie stood there in the dark silently plotting to get her revenge on the slip of a girl who had muddled her son's brain so much that he would do this to her.

Moving down the hall, Capricorn felt good as he put the key safely in his pocket. Now that he had taken care of this he could search for his wife and see to her before he would have to prepare for her surprise tonight.

"What a beautiful sight," breathed Capricorn when he finally found her. She was in the bathroom connected to their room; she was beautiful as always.

"My queen, my angel," smiled Capricorn as he watched her. She was soaking in a warm bath, her body was covered in soap suds, and her music from this world played like her soundtrack in the background. Capricorn watched her from the doorway unnoticed at first watching her and listening to the voices of the music of this world. When she spotted him only then did he move away from the door and approach her.

Meggie smiled up at him as she sat up in the water. Her body was covered in suds and as he gazed upon her all he wanted to do was join her in that tub, and ravish her to his heart's content. Capricorn merely sat down on the floor beside the tub leaning to kiss her lips as she folded her arms resting them and her head along the porcelain.

"I trust your business went well," whispered Meggie.

"Yes, it went as expected," answered Capricorn moving a wet curl out of her eyes.

In that moment he took her hand in his not caring that her skin was wet. She entwined their fingers and together they sat in silence with only the sounds of her music drifting in the background. When the track changed though, it didn't escape his notice how she smiled.

"I take it you like this song, love," smiled Capricorn making her look at him. She crooked a finger at him drawing him closer and taking his face in her hands, she didn't hesitate to kiss him.

"This song makes me think of you, of us. That's why I love it so much," whispered Meggie against his lips.

As the words left her lips, she moved to restart the song deepening the kiss in the same moment. Capricorn listened to the song as he returned their kiss, and he couldn't deny it did remind him of her, of the love they shared.

I believe you

When you say that you will reach into the sky

And steal a star so you can put it on my finger

I believe you

Baby, I believe you

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I never will again, I promise. I believe you, I know you love me," breathed Meggie breaking the kiss and leaning her head against his. Capricorn smiled intently at her before he cradled her face in his hands.

"It's alright, Meggie. Whenever you look into my eyes know they are filled with love for you, whenever you see the rings on our fingers know I love you as you love me," whispered Capricorn lightly kissing her lips once more. Meggie came to stand on her knees in the water causing more of her body to come into his view. Her body was covered in warm water droplets and soap, her nipples were hard, and he was soon covered in water himself as she wrapped her arms around him. Capricorn couldn't bring himself to care that he was getting all wet and his best suit was ruined, all he wanted to do was have her in his arms.

I believe you

When you say that eveytime that we make love

Will be the first time that we've made love

And every act of love will please you

Baby, I believe you

He wanted nothing more than to make love to her. He wanted to worship her and rain his love down on her, but he wanted to wait. Capricorn thought that if he did it would mean more.

"What did I do to deserve you," growled Capricorn. Those words made Meggie look at him, her eyes growing soft.

"Why do you have to do anything to deserve me? Isn't the fact that we love each other enough? Or, did you ever think maybe I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," smiled Meggie easing his jacket from his shoulders as she spoke.

Blind faith makes me follow you

I'd live in a cave if you wanted to

Just ask me and I'll marry you

You don't have to sell me

Cause you overwhelm me

I've made up my mind for a life time

As she moved to unknot his tie and open the buttons of his shirt, he stopped her. Holding her hands against his chest he looked at her. It took all his control for him not to let her continue and undress him.

"I know I am lucky to have you," whispered Capricorn.

"And so am I, we're both lucky to have each other. Can we agree on that?" smiled Meggie bringing a hand from his chest to caress his cheek. Capricorn merely nodded before he leaned to kiss her again.

I believe you

When you swear your love will keep on growing strong

And that forever isn't long enough to love me like you need to

Baby, I believe you

Baby, I believe you

Honey, I love you

"You know, now, I have no doubt you and I we will love each other forever," gasped Meggie. His kisses were making her short of breath. He didn't respond to her words he only moved to the skin of her throat making her moan as he nipped at it erotically.

"Capricorn, please, get in this tub with me. I want you, I need you, I love you, please, join me," exclaimed Meggie. Capricorn looked at her in that moment, the way she looked right now he was so tempted to forget his plans, and join her, but he thought better of it. She was worth the wait; she always was.

"Another time, my love. We have plenty of time," whispered Capricorn.

"We do?" breathed Meggie looking up at him; her eyes were slightly half lidded.

"Yes, love. We have our entire lives to share moments like this. I don't plan on ever letting you go," smiled Capricorn kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Good, neither do I," breathed Meggie taking ahold of his tie, and drawing him in for a heated overwhelming kiss. And as it progressed all that they could think was how much they loved each other.

Blind faith makes me follow you

I'd live in a cave if you wanted to

Just ask me and I'll marry you

You don't have to sell me

Cause you overwhelm me

I've made up my mind for a life time

That kiss didn't end until both of them needed air to breath, but they stayed connected. They were connected not only by their hearts, but by their souls. Meggie watched as he got up from the floor putting his jacket back on as she sunk back into the now lukewarm water.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind and join me? You're already all wet, you're going to have to change anyway," smiled Meggie watching as he returned it.

"Yes, love. I have a surprise for you for later that I must prepare," said Capricorn. Meggie perked up at that and sitting up once more it was clear he had peeked her interest.

"What is it?" said Meggie with enthusiasm.

"You will just have to wait and see; I must go see to it now. I will send Basta to get you, make sure you are ready," said Capricorn. And kneeling on the ground one final time he kissed her making her rise out of the water to meet his lips. When she did she wrapped her arms around him again feeling as he did the same; in the process she got him even wetter then he already was.

I believe you

When you say you fill my body with your soul

And love will grow into a freckled little girl

Who looks like we do

Baby, I believe you

Baby, I believe you

Honey, I love you

"I love you," whispered Capricorn as their lips parted.

"I love you more," whispered Meggie pecking his lips one final time before letting him slip out of her arms. As he was leaving the room, Capricorn stopped in the doorway. Standing there he watched her; he could spend hours at a time just simply staring at her in awe.

"You know you were right about that song; it does describe our love perfectly," said Capricorn making her smile as he left her there to wonder over his plans for her.

Not long after he left her, Meggie got out of the water, and began to prepare herself. She didn't know what he had planned, but she did know she wanted to look exquisite when Basta came to take her to him. Meggie curled her hair so that it fell in golden waves around her shoulders the way he liked. She decided to wear a dark green dress that was form fitting and flowed effortlessly around her. She had just finished doing her makeup when there was a knock at the door.

Without a moment's hesitation, Meggie answered it smiling and hurrying into the hall when she saw Basta. She let him lead her down the hall, up some stairs, and then down another hall. Finally they stopped, Meggie found herself in another hall.

"This is where I leave you, my queen. Capricorn said to tell you to follow the roses and to give you this note," said Basta giving her a small smile as he handed her a folded piece of paper as he left. Meggie looked at the paper a moment before she opened it.

It read as follows:

My queen, my love, follow these roses. I have taped them to the pillars especially for you. They will lead you straight into my arms. I love you; my heart is forever yours. – Capricorn.

Meggie smiled down at his words; whenever she thought he couldn't make her love him more she found herself falling even deeper in love with him. Moving towards the pillars, Meggie began to remove the red roses from the pillars her smile getting wider as she continued. As she followed the roses Meggie couldn't wait to see what her love had in store for her. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again.


	5. I love you I trust you

I own nothing, but you already know that. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed I just love when I get a review.

Chapter 5

Meggie followed the roses her husband had taped with duct tape to the pillars. When she finally reached the final rose she let it join the handful of roses in her hand before she continued entering a dimly lit room where she found him waiting for her.

"Capricorn," breathed Meggie at the mere sight of him. He looked sexy as he always did in her opinion as he stood there in that room filled with candles with flames that reflected off the marble floor; it was beautiful. Behind him was a balcony that allowed them to see the sun as it fell and in the center of the room was a beautifully laid out dinner for two, but Meggie couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Capricorn," whispered Meggie again as she slowly moved closer to him. She couldn't believe he had done all of this for her; it was all so incredible and she loved it, she loved him. He stood waiting for her to come closer, he held a single red rose in his hand, and as she continued closer she could only think over and over how much she loved him. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved closer and as always he made her feel loved and beautiful.

Capricorn couldn't keep his eyes off of her when she finally entered the room. His eyes filled with love for her the second he saw her; he loved her so much and as she approached he couldn't help, but admire her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had left her hair down and hanging around her shoulders the way she knew he liked it, but she had curled it slightly making it fall in golden waves over her shoulders. She wore a stunning dark green dress that was strapless with a heart shaped bodice. The fabric ran down her body as it clung to it extenuating every single one of her curves, and he couldn't help, but love the way it left plenty of her skin on display especially her slender shoulders and the sweet skin of her collarbone and cleavage. The dress was perfect for her and he couldn't help, but admire the way the candlelight flickered off her skin making it glow in a sensual way. And as her heels clicked against the marble floor he couldn't help, but wish she would walk faster; he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. Finally she was in arms reach and without a word Capricorn handed her the rose as a sign of his love. Meggie placed it among the others in her hand before letting him take her hand to pull her into the circle of his arms, finally. She smiled widely up at him as she held all the roses in one hand before wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed tenderly at first, but soon it turned into a heated breath taking kiss that was typical of them.

"My queen, you look exquisite. I especially like this dress it leaves plenty of you to appreciate," breathed Capricorn his eyes roaming over her again as their lips parted. His hands moved around her waist as he spoke and Meggie looked up at him a smile on her lips as she laughed slightly; he could always make her feel like the most attractive woman in the world with a few simple words.

"Thank you my love. You look very handsome as well," smiled Meggie letting the hand that wasn't holding the roses smooth over the lapel of his black and gray suit. Capricorn kissed her in response before pulling away to take the roses from her. Meggie let him leave her for barely a second to set the roses, the sign of his love aside before he quickly returned to her. She was happy he did, Meggie found she couldn't stand to be apart from him any longer.

He pulled her tighter into his arms; he couldn't take his eyes off of her as they moved over to the balcony.

"I missed you today Capricorn. I'm so glad we are together once more," whispered Meggie as they stood together out on the balcony watching the sun lower from its place in the sky. Capricorn smiled as he nodded in agreement, he had missed her too. He pulled her back against his chest as she braced her hands against the railing of the balcony he couldn't help, but watch as the dying sun shined against her skin. He loved her so much.

"Isn't that beautiful. I love watching sunsets they are the most beautiful thing to see," smiled Meggie taking his hands in hers as she spoke. Meggie felt so safe and secure here with him; she never again wanted to be parted from him even if for a little while. Her words stirred a fire in him and pulling her even closer he buried his face in the curve of her neck. Capricorn gently nipped at her neck making her moan, a sound he loved coming from her lips. Continuing over the delicate beauty of her skin, he stopped at her ear making her moan even louder as he ran his tongue over her ear lobe.

"You are far more beautiful than any sunset my love. Nothing in this world or any world is as beautiful, as sexy, and as gorgeous as you. You are breath taking my beauty, my queen, my love. I love you so much," growled Capricorn speaking into the column of her neck before she suddenly turned in his arms and captured his lips. And he didn't hesitate to kiss her in return moving his hands up her back to tangle in her hair as hers settled on his chest.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you," whispered Meggie against his lips.

He stared down at her, part of him was so nervous about what he was about to do, but he knew he had to do it. The words he had spoken to the Magpie repeated themselves in his head; he had meant what he said. He would never love, or trust anyone the way he did her. She was his love, his queen, his wife, and she would be the only woman to ever hold those titles. She would be the only woman to ever hold his heart. Capricorn had never trusted anyone the way he trusted her, he had never loved anyone the way he loved her, and he knew that he had to do this to prove that to her. As all this went through his mind, they stood there in the dim fading lighting mesmerized by each other.

"Capricorn are you going to tell me what all this is for? I have a feeling this isn't just because you love me; there's something else going on here," exclaimed Meggie looking up at him with a sweet smile on her face bringing him back to reality with a simple touch to his cheek.

"Yes my love I intend to tell you very soon, but I have plans for you first. And you are correct I didn't do this just because I love you. I love you so much Meggie, but I need you to know that I also trust you," whispered Capricorn taking her hand in his moving from the balcony with her towards the table. Everything was so beautiful and so romantic. Meggie couldn't help, but love him. His words and everything he had done here tonight was so sweet and she couldn't help, but look at him with love in her eyes. She smiled at him; he was a true gentlemen pulling out her chair for her. Once he was sure she was comfortable he sat across from her and instantly her hand was in his. Holding her hand, he brought it to his lips not saying a word as he kissed the skin of her palm then her knuckles making her smile widely at him. He was insatiable, he could spend moments just kissing every inch of her skin, and she found she didn't mind one bit.

"I love you Meggie. I want to prove that to you. I don't want to ever lose you; I don't want to risk doing something someday to make you leave me. I love you so much, I couldn't bare it if I lost you," exclaimed Capricorn kissing her hand one final time.

"Capricorn I'm not going anywhere. I love you as much as you love me. I feel for you what you feel for me; if I'm apart from you for longer than a few seconds my heart hurts. I have told you I will never doubt your love for me ever again. I know you love me; I will never leave you. Leaving you would kill me," exclaimed Meggie tears gathering in her eyes at the mere thought of ever being parted from him. He looked at her as she spoke and he knew she meant every word. Capricorn smiled at her as he took her hand in both of his continuing to kiss it reverently.

When music filled the room in that moment they both jumped. Capricorn had completely forgotten this part of his plan; whenever he was with her she was all he could think about. Smiling at her still, Capricorn stood up and rounded the table until he stood before her his hand held out to her expectantly.

"Dance with me my darling. I need to have you in my arms once more," growled Capricorn. Meggie looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye; she loved this man, she would love him and him alone for the rest of her life. Placing her hand in his Meggie let him pull her to her feet and into his arms. She couldn't contain herself; she needed to feel his lips against hers. Meggie kissed his lips as he moved her to the center of the dance floor and holding her against his chest they started to move in a slow dance together. His hands slid over her waist and back as they danced chest to chest, soul to soul, her hands stroking the nape of his neck as her arms curled around his shoulders. The room was silent except for the music they were moving to as they gazed down at each other. They didn't need to say anything their hearts said it all, their eyes said it all. They loved each other and that was all that was said in that moment.

Meggie could never get over the way he made her feel in that and every moment.

"I love you Capricorn. You always make me feel so safe, so loved. That is why you never have to worry about losing me because I will never leave you; I love you too much. I would never willingly leave you, someone would have to take me by force; I will never want anyone, but you," whispered Meggie looking up at him as she moved within the circle of his strong arms. As her words came to a close she stood up on her toes kissing him with every ounce of emotion she had within her. Capricorn pulled her tighter into his embrace as they kissed with passion, her words filled his heart with love and pride and they were all for her. Meggie deepened the kiss making him growl from deep within his chest.

"Do I need to assure you more, or do you believe me," breathed Meggie against his lips their eyes locking. Before he answered her, Capricorn suddenly stopped them in the middle of the dance and grabbing her by the waist he pinned her to the nearest pillar. Meggie gasped as she looked up at him before he kissed her with more passion then she ever thought possible.

"I always believed in your love Meggie. Losing you is my worst fear and occasionally that fear needs reassuring. Rest assured my love I believe you, you have put my fears to rest for now," growled Capricorn continuing to kiss her as soon as he finished.

Her hands slipped down his arms as she let her hands find purchase against the cool marble of the pillar. Capricorn's grip on her waist was hard and firm as he leaned his body against hers. She moaned wantonly as he slipped his tongue to caress her own; her heart was pounding as he kissed her with such love and passion that as she returned it she knew he knew that she loved him. She would love him now and forever. Not even stopping for breath their kiss continued until they couldn't hold out any longer. Gasping for breath their kiss broke, but once air filled their lunges once more it began again. When they finally let their lips part again they looked at each other for a split second their eyes were filled with love and passion and lust. Meggie gasped moaning loudly as he moved his lips over her neck making her hold him closer. Biting into the skin of her neck with a growl he made her scream before prowling over her skin with open mouthed kisses. As he did so all he could think about was how exquisite she was.

" Capricorn, I love you," moaned Meggie letting her hands finally leave the cold marble of the pillar and move around his waist and up his back scratching her nails over the nape of his neck.

"Meggie," breathed Capricorn against her skin smiling as her head fell back against the pillar. She could barely stand at this point and had he not been there to hold her in place Capricorn was sure she would have fell to the floor.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie making him smile as he moved his lips over her collarbone and the tops of her breasts; he loved hearing his name as it came like a chant from her lips.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie as he bit into the skin of her chest before tracing his tongue over the mark he'd made. Suddenly she could take no more of his torture, she needed him, she needed all of him, and she silently told him that as she took his face in her hands attacking his lips with a fever that nearly knocked him to the ground.

"I love you my love, my king, my husband. Make love to me here, now, please. I need you; I love you," whispered Meggie just before kissing his lips. Capricorn kissed her with the same fever part of him feeling a pride deep inside that he was able to have this type of effect on her. As the kiss continued, Capricorn snaked his arm around her body pulling her away from the pillar and off her feet. The kiss broke in that moment as he spun her in a circle, she continued to hold his face in her hands her smile wide as she touched her forehead to his in that moment.

"I love you my love, my queen, my wife," breathed Capricorn gently kissing her lips as he lowered her back to the ground.

" And I love you," smiled Meggie looking at him with that same heated look; it was clear she still wanted him to take her right here and now and he would, but first he must do what he came here to do.

"Meggie I will always consider myself a very lucky man just for having you as my love, my queen, my wife. I hope you'll never forget that," whispered Capricorn as they stood in the dim candlelight in the center of the room. His arms were around her and hers quickly moved around his neck as she smiled at his words kissing him teasingly.

"I know my love and I will always consider myself lucky to have you every single day of my life," smiled Meggie as their lips parted for the millionth time and in that moment Capricorn knew this was the perfect moment to do what he had to do, to give her what he had to give her to prove not only his love for her, but his trust in her. Meggie wasn't expecting it when he suddenly moved away and suddenly she found him on his knees in front of her. She knew he wasn't going to propose he had already done that once and she had said yes obviously, but her interest was piqued when he pulled a long black box from his jacket pocket never taking his eyes off her.

"Capricorn, what are you doing?" asked Meggie a smile on her face as she gazed adoringly down at him.

He didn't answer her question as he gathered his thoughts preparing to say everything he had planned to say. She only watched him waiting for a response her arms at her sides before he reached out taking both her hands in each of his. Kissing both her hands he signed smiling at her before preparing to speak.

"My love, the reason I brought you here tonight was to prove that not only do I love you, I trust you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do; no one has had the effect on my life that you have. I know you said you would never doubt me again and I know you won't, but I need you to know this too. I need you to know that I trust you as much as I love you. I need you to know that I trust you more than anyone, more then I'll ever trust anyone in my life. And this is the only way I know how, giving you this is the only way I know how," explained Capricorn looking up into her eyes as in that moment he opened the box revealing to her what was inside. Inside the long black box was a black skeleton key held on a beautiful silver chain and as she peered down at him and it she felt a pang of love for him in her heart. Capricorn was watching her very closely seeing as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Capricorn is this supposed to be the key to your heart? That is so sweet and beautiful and I love you so much for it," cried Meggie letting her tears fall as she fell to the ground with him on her knees.

Capricorn laughed in response, he couldn't blame her for thinking that, it did look that way.

"No Meggie my love this is not the key to my heart though rest assured you are the keeper of that as well. My heart, my soul, and everything that I am is yours. This key is very important, you must keep it safe. It goes to a chest that holds a possession that must be protected and I could only trust something this important to the keeper of my heart; you," explained Capricorn taking her hands in his as he set the box aside. He looked down at their joined hands as he thought about what to say next.

"I am giving this key to you to protect. I would only give it to the person I trust with my whole heart and until now that person didn't exist, but then I met you. I fell in love with you and now I know that you are the only one I can trust with this. I have given you my heart, I have made you my queen and my bride, my wife, why not give you this. Will you have it; will you protect it? Please my love," whispered Capricorn. His words made her cry even more; she had thought him giving her the key to his heart was beautiful, but this was even more than that. This was beautiful yes, but what it meant was so much more. It meant he trusted her like she trusted him with everything and that meant more to her then any riches she could ever read from any book. And as it all sunk in she fisted her hands in the lapels of his suit and pulled his lips to hers giving him her answer.

"I love you more than anything. I will accept this key, I will wear it every day of my life from now on, and I will protect it. I will protect it with my very life, with my dying breath," cried Meggie looking at him with tears running down her face before he captured her lips once more. As he kissed her he rid her of her tears; he loved this woman she was like no one he had ever met before.

The kiss ended for a tiny second and he looked down at her as he held her in his arms. He loved her more than his own life; he would gladly give his life for her, and as he pulled her closer to continue kissing her he knew she knew that now. She would never forget that and when the kiss broke a second time he smiled as he picked the box up removing the key. Capricorn held the key in his hand for a second before he moved to stand bringing her along with him. Holding her hand in one hand and the key on its chain in the other he smiled, he wanted the honor of placing it around her neck himself. Moving his hand down her arm, he moved it across her stomach coming to stand behind her. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him as he did all of this. Smiling he pulled her back against his chest growling as she giggled in response. Without waiting a second he kissed her neck unable to resist the urge to do so as he prepared to place the key around her neck where it would remain forever. Meggie still didn't look away from him as he did so. And when he looked into her eyes he smiled before capturing her lips making her gasp into the kiss and moan.

As they kissed, he moved his arms around her holding the key and chain in both hands he began to clasp it around her neck. When the key rested around her neck he placed his hand over the key in the center of her chest just above her breasts. The kiss broke in that moment as they simply looked at each other.

"I love you," whispered Capricorn and Meggie smiled showing him her own love as she gazed into his eyes bringing her hand to cover his over the key.

"I promise you I will protect it with my life," whispered Meggie smiling as he kissed her neck then her lips before resting his head against hers.

"I know you will, my love," whispered Capricorn turning her in his arms.

Time seemed to stand still as they stood there together until finally he picked her up bridle style into his arms. She gasped in surprise at his actions throwing an arm over his shoulder to steady herself. Using her other hand, Meggie caressed his face before letting her head fall against his. Meggie captured his lips and he continued to stand there with her in his arms. When he started to move back across the room she broke the kiss to look at him; her eyes were shining with her love and her heated passion for him.

Capricorn sat back at the intimate little table for two with her in his lap moving her hair behind her shoulders; he reveled in the feel of it slipping through his fingers.

"Why did you even bother with the other chair? You knew I'd end up in your lap in the end," exclaimed Meggie moving her lips over his neck in a teasing manner.

"I already told you my queen, my love, my wife that I much prefer you sitting in my arms in my lap," answered Capricorn moving his hand up her side until it rested beneath her breasts. Pulling her as close as possible he kissed her retrieving something from off the table as she focused solely on his lips, on him. Meggie jumped a squeal leaving her mouth as he smeared something cold over the length of her neck.

When she looked at him he was smiling a wolfish grin her way and returning his grin she ran a finger over her neck discovering he had smeared whipped cream over the length of it. Looking at him then at the things spread across the table, she grinned wickedly at him in response as he took her hand sucking the cream from her finger. The things on the table were all spreadable and as the image of him devouring such things off of her filled her mind Meggie moaned feeling wet between the legs. Kissing him she couldn't believe the romanticism of it all.

"I love you my husband. This is so romantic and wonderful and sexy and hot and so many other words I can't really think of right now. I love it; I love you. And I will definitely have to make this up to you," whispered Meggie moving her lips over his neck and jaw before reaching his ear then looking at him she attacked his lips.

"I love you more my queen. I am very glad you like this and I will gladly look forward to whatever you do in response. I love you more then you know," growled Capricorn that wicked grin still on his face his love gleaming in his eyes.

He was looking forward to whatever would follow their kisses she could tell and Meggie found she was looking forward to it as well. Deepening the kiss, she heard him growl as he pulled her impossibly closer leaving her panting as he moved away from her lips. Moaning Meggie let him begin to have his way with her. As he moved his lips over her jaw then her ear he grinned before moving to the cream spread over her neck.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie feeling goose flesh cover her body as he sucked the cream from her skin.

The sounds she made were only turning him on more and as he looked at her he couldn't keep the smile off his face. She caught him looking at her and kissing his lips she smiled with him.

"What are you thinking Capricorn," smiled Meggie.

"I was thinking about how much I've been looking forward to this. I've been looking forward to giving you this key, but I've really been looking forward to covering your body in the things offered up on the table. I'm going to suck, lick, bite, and eat all of it off your body; it has been on my mind all day. I am going to have my way with you the way I want to and the way I know you want me to. And that is what you want isn't it. Say it my love tell me that's what you want," whispered Capricorn moving his hands to grip her hips moving her to straddle him before moving them up her body until he held her breasts in his hands. As he waited for her answer he moved his lips back to the heated skin of her throat making her moan and make more of those sounds he loved so much.

Meggie knew exactly what she wanted to say; she always wanted him to have his way with her, but first she needed to concentrate on focusing on coherent thought. This wasn't so easy with him feasting on her throat the way he was. Finally she pulled his lips to hers as she slowly moved his suit jacket away from his shoulders.

"Have I ever told you no before? Why would I start now? Have your way with me my love. I would never deny my king, my husband, my great love anything," breathed Meggie locking eyes with him as she removed his jacket letting it fall to the floor. Capricorn didn't say anything in response as he curled his hand around the back of her neck drawing her in for a sexy, overwhelming, heated kiss.

The kiss was long and drawn out and as it continued becoming more heated with every second she laid her hands across his chest fisting her hands in his shirt. When it ended her eyes were heavy lidded as she looked at him. Looking at him, she watched as he licked his lips looking from her to the table and back again. He couldn't wait to get started. Before him on the table was whipped cream, melted milk chocolate, strawberry jam, apple butter, caramel, and peeled orange slices. He couldn't wait to see how each would taste as he sucked it from her body, tongue and lips.

First though he moved his hand to the back of her dress and with one fluid motion the zipper holding the dress closed fell making the top of her dress fall to a bundle at her waist. Her breasts were in full view to him now; they were exquisitely sexy and beautiful as always. He let his eyes run over her, he was hungry, and she was the only thing that could curve his appetite. Looking at her, he loved her so much; his love for her was constantly in his thoughts. Leaning forward he kissed the space over her heart making her purr as he ran his thumbs over her nipples making them pucker. Meggie held onto his shoulders letting him feel her nails through the fabric of his shirt as she arched into his touch. As he continued to touch her and explore her she felt like a live wire especially when he slowly began to run his lips and tongue over her collarbone.

Meggie moaned throwing her head back arching her back and leaving her long slender neck open to him in response and when he looked at her he liked what he saw. He always loved seeing her in the throes of her passion. Her hair had fallen even farther behind her shoulders almost like a golden curtain cascading behind her, her eyes were closed in response to the pleasure he had caused her, and she was biting her bottom lip as she made those sounds he always loved to hear coming from her erotically sexy little mouth. And in that moment he thought again that he loved her; he loved every inch of her. Capricorn brought a hand to caress her face making her open her eyes looking at him with a fiery gaze.

"I love you; I love the sexy erotic sounds you make when I touch you," whispered Capricorn lightly kissing her lips feeling as she smiled against his lips.

"Then I will endeavor to make more of them my love and I will try to be as loud as possible. With you I don't think that will be a problem," smiled Meggie kissing his lips teasingly as she spoke. As she kissed him he didn't fail to notice as she started to slowly loosen his tie and suddenly she had removed it altogether letting it slip to the ground at their feet.

Capricorn didn't say anything in response he only continued to kiss her before looking at the table undecidedly; he didn't know where to start. The bowl of melted chocolate caught his eye; he knew he had to see how it tasted on her as he pulled it closer to the edge of the table. Picking up the bowl, he could feel her eyes on him watching his every move as without a second's hesitation he tipped the contents over onto her powder white skin. The chocolate poured out of it down her swan like neck over her shoulder and moving sensually slow it finally dripped down her collarbone and chest to the tops of her breasts moving painfully slow as it continued lower. Meggie watched him as he watched the chocolate move over her skin transfixed moaning as she felt him grow hard beneath her. Finally when he could watch her no more, Capricorn lowered his head beginning to lick the chocolatey goodness from her neck moving lower at his own speed.

"Capricorn," moaned Meggie letting her nails run over his scalp as his lips moved over her neck ridding her skin of every drop of chocolate he could. He looked at her as he finished with her neck smiling at her just before continuing onto her shoulders and collarbone; he couldn't wait to move lower. Meggie made more of those sexy sounds he couldn't resist as he licked and sucked lower biting the top of her right breast as he came to her chest. When he took her hard pebbled puckered chocolate covered nipple into his mouth it was one of the best things he'd ever tasted. Capricorn couldn't decide what tasted better the chocolate, her, or the combination of the two. As he continued to worship her body she was quickly removing what remained of his clothes. Her nails moved over him scratching his scalp before moving to the nape of his neck and over his shoulders before moving down his chest opening the buttons of his shirt as she inched lower.

"You taste so good my queen. I don't think I've ever tasted anything like this before," growled Capricorn capturing her lips with his hearing her whimper wantonly as she tasted the chocolate on his lips and tongue. Kissing him with a fire she hadn't known until he blew into her life, Meggie finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it down his arms to land on the floor in a pile with the rest of his clothes. The kiss ended when she stood up and his eyes were filled with heat as he watched her dress fall to the floor at her feet. Kicking it to join his pile of clothes, she stood between his legs kissing him sensually feeling as his hands moved up her back as he wrapped his arms around her. With his arms still around her, Meggie straddled him lowering her naked center over onto the hard bulge of his cock. Part of her felt turned on just at the knowledge she had caused this arousal in him. They continued to kiss heatedly as her arms snaked around his neck both of them pulling the other closer. Finally pulling away for breath, Meggie looked at him and quickly her lips moved over his jaw and the skin of his face.

"You're covered in chocolate," purred Meggie as she licked and sucked the chocolate from his skin making him smile closing his eyes in response. After she had cleaned him of the chocolate covering his face she smiled devilishly at him before kissing him; she could kiss him forever.

Capricorn smiled against her lips until she slithered her tongue into his mouth making him groan as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. They could taste the chocolate on both their lips now.

"I love you my queen. I love the way chocolate tastes on you; I may never eat it by itself again. I love how it tastes on you too much," whispered Capricorn his lips against the shell of her ear making her smile. Meggie didn't know what to say in response to that so she gave the only response she could; she kissed him passionately on the lips. Next he brought the oranges forward using the citrusy wedges to gather up the remaining chocolate that covered her. Meggie watched with heat in her eyes as he did this over and over popping the fruit into his mouth before finally offering one to her. When he offered her the chocolate covered fruit she smiled as she accepted. She couldn't resist the temptation of his lips afterwards attacking his lips with all her love; all she wanted in that moment was him. She didn't just want him, or need him; she craved him.

Lowering his head back to her neck their bodies were plastered together as he claimed her as his marking her neck and chest with his teeth, tongue, and lips. Meggie arched back gasping as her back hit the table as he took another bowl from it. Capricorn proceeded to slather her upper body with whipped cream, once he was done he sat back a moment to admire her. She looked so beautifully sexy covered in the cream; she was like a vision covered in cream to him in that moment. Meggie watched with pleasure seeping into her veins as he began to move his tongue over her beginning with her breasts. The combination of the sweet cream and the mere taste of her was mouthwatering and he made sure he didn't miss a drop. He saved the best for last waiting till the very end to take the hard peaks of her nipples into his mouth making her scream his name.

"Capricorn, Capricorn, Capricorn," chanted Meggie pulling him closer her arms locked around his neck.

Capricorn groaned as his name left her lips; it was like sweet music to his ears. He loved when she said his name in her passion. In that same moment she started to grind her wet pussy over the hardness confined in his pants; they needed each other, they wanted each other, and they loved each other. Capricorn was having fun, but he couldn't wait anymore. He needed her; he needed to fill her in that way only he ever had, in that way only he ever would. And suddenly their lips collided.

"I love you my queen. I want only you. I need you; I need you now. I need to fill you and be inside you. I want to make love to you; I need to make love to you," growled Capricorn looking into her eyes as he spoke every word seeing the hunger in them that he shared.

"Does this mean we're done with our fun husband," breathed Meggie caressing his face lovingly with her lips. He smiled that smile that made her weak at the knees before kissing her sweetly.

"No love, we'll have more fun later, but I can't wait anymore. I need to fill you; I need to show you who you belong to. I need to make you mine," breathed Capricorn letting his hand slip between her legs smiling knowingly at her when he found her so very wet for him.

"Yes my husband, my king, my only love. Have your way with me; make me yours. Make love to me now," moaned Meggie gasping as he suddenly swung her from his lap as soon as she finished speaking laying her on the floor. Lying seductively on the floor she waited for him to join her. He didn't leave her waiting long; falling to his knees he let his body cover hers. Meggie was like a hungry tigress as she curled her body around his releasing a growl of her own as he kissed her with a heat that burned inside them both. Continuing to moan and whimper into the kiss, Meggie felt as he explored every inch of her sticky flesh. His hands moved like hot lava over her skin before finally cupping her breasts as hers moved over the contours of his chest slipping seductively lower until she reached his pants.

The kiss ended when she started to open his pants and once she had them open he raised his hips in an effort to help her as she slowly removed them. Suddenly they were both naked and they couldn't wait another second to connect in that intimate way. With one single movement he entered the warmth of her pussy making her scream his name before he lowered his lips to hers. His hands came to settle on either side of her head as he started to thrust his hips hard and fast the way she liked inside her. Continuing to kiss her, he couldn't imagine ever being with another woman ever again as long as he lived. They moved in perfect rhythm together, her hands moving sensually over his back as their lips parted, and he attacked her neck with kisses. In that moment they didn't know it, but they were thinking the same thing. Capricorn was thinking how she was his, she was his and his alone, and he loved her more than he could describe. Meggie was thinking how he was hers, he was hers and hers only, and she loved him with every beat of her heart.

"Oh my husband I love you," moaned Meggie as he filled her with every thrust of his hips.

"As I love you my beautiful bride, my wife," exclaimed Capricorn capturing her lips. As they spoke they were both so close to the edge of no return, it wouldn't be long before they fell over it together.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie running her nails and fingertips over his shoulders and neck as he continued to make love to her like only he could.

"Meggie," whispered Capricorn feeling as her hands gripped his shoulders as he moved closer to bursting. They loved the sound of their names on each other's lips and as they looked at each other in that moment they knew that. And seeing that mischievous glint in her eye Capricorn knew what was coming next as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Kissing his lips for a brief second, Meggie smiled up at him seconds before flipping him onto his back so that she was straddling him making him groan in response. She couldn't help, but moan with him as she began to ride him making him go deep inside her.

" I love you husband," breathed Meggie feeling as his hands glided over her sides and up her back watching her like a hawk as she moved over him. Capricorn couldn't take his eyes from her sexy, beautiful, exquisite form catching her breasts in his hands as they bounced in time with her movements.

"You are breathtaking my queen. I love you Meggie," breathed Capricorn. She caught his lips in hers as they were both brought to the edge.

"Meggie," growled Capricorn as he fell hard over the edge.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie in that same moment riding the waves of bliss with him collapsing onto his chest.

Suddenly as they laid there coming down from their high, Basta walked into the room stopping midsentence all three of them jumping when they saw each other.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir I didn't…Oh my god," exclaimed Basta his eyes going wide at the sight he saw before he quickly turned his back on them.

"Basta! What the hell are you doing here, I told you we weren't to be disturbed," yelled Capricorn as he grabbed Meggie by the hips rolling her off of him. As they hurried to get their clothes back on; Basta stood with his back to them waiting wordlessly for them to be decent once more. When they were dressed again they both still looked in disarray. Their clothes were wrinkled beyond repair and Capricorn's suit was hanging haphazardly off his body.

"Basta you can turn around," snapped Meggie frowning as he did as she ordered. Capricorn pulled her into his arms smiling the tiniest of smiles as he kissed her temple; it was obvious she didn't appreciate them being interrupted. They turned their full attention to Basta glowering at him; they hoped he had a good reason for this, or they might have to kill him.

"Those maids you had me torture, you said to come get you both when they're about to die. They are dying as we speak," said Basta quickly. Together they signed looking at each other; they couldn't deny that was a pretty good reason to be interrupted.

"Alright Basta give us a moment please we will meet you in the hallway where you can escort us to the dying maids," snapped Capricorn not sparing him a glance as he focused only on Meggie.

As Basta left the room all was silent as Capricorn suddenly wrapped his arms around her moving his lips to her ear kissing it sweetly.

"Well that was unexpected," whispered Capricorn making her laugh and quickly kiss his lips. She loved him so much in that moment; he always knew how to make her laugh even in moments like this.

"Yes unexpected and unfortunate. I wasn't done with you yet," purred Meggie making him look at her with heat in his eyes a growl escaping from deep within his chest as he kissed her with passion pulling her so they were chest to chest. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck raking her nails across the back of his neck standing on tip toe in an attempt to match the fierceness of their kiss. When it ended she was out of breath a smile on her lips as she let him lead her out of the room.

Basta was waiting for them as ordered and they didn't have to say a word before he moved down the hallway silently leading them to the dungeon. Once in the dungeon they were led to the torture room; the door opened and they both smiled at the sight that greeted them. The two maids were lying in the room it was clear it wouldn't be long before they died. Entering the room, they approached the table where the maids laid. They were covered in blood; it was clear they had been thoroughly tortured. Meggie had thought they would simply stand there and witness the maid's deaths, but Capricorn wasn't the kind of man to just stand there and watch. Suddenly he was standing next to her with a knife in his hand.

She found herself watching captivated as her husband took the knife smiling wickedly at her as he moved forward; approaching the maids he began to brutally stab them. Blood was everywhere, it covered him, it covered her, and when they were both dead beyond repair he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms letting the knife fall to the floor in the process. Without a seconds hesitation, she pulled him down to kiss her, she didn't care that they were splattered from head to toe in fresh blood that only turned them both on more; all she knew was she loved him too much to care. They walked out of the room in each other's arms leaving Basta to dispose of the bodies. Together they moved through the castle in the direction of their bedroom.

Suddenly Capricorn found himself pushed up against a pillar as her lips attacked his without restraint.

"That was beautiful my love. The romantic surprise, you giving me this key, making love to me on the floor, watching you stab those maids. It was all so beautiful, I love you more than anything in this and every world I hope you know that," whispered Meggie attacking his lips as she finished speaking.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my queen. Now what should we do? I can think of so many possibilities," breathed Capricorn watching as her smile widened.

"Now I think I need a bath and you're going to join me this time. And don't you dare try and turn me down again," exclaimed Meggie squealing as he suddenly picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I love you my queen," growled Capricorn moving down the hall.

"I love you my king," smiled Meggie laughing as he carried her to their bedroom.


	6. Mixed Signals

Well hello everyone out there, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I was busy looking for a job and I had to finish up with school. I had some trouble with this chapter, but I finally got it written and typed up. I hope you will read it, review it, and enjoy it.

Chapter 6

Capricorn and Meggie's bedroom was a sight to see, their clothes were strewn across the room making a path to the bathroom where their sounds of sexy passion could be heard. The couple was in the warm bath water, they were surrounded by bubbles, and they were making love. Capricorn had a lapful of his beautiful wife his head was tilted back in his pleasure as she moved over him like only she knew how. She knew how to pleasure him, she was his wife, his queen, and as she swiveled her hips making the water move with her he grabbed the wet swell of her ass from under the water. Slamming her down onto his hardened length making her maul out in that moment as he did it again and again taking complete control over their love making. His hands were bruisingly gripping her hips then as she found his lips kissing him with passion. With one final movement she found herself falling over the edge with him. Meggie screamed his name in her passion her nails like knives as they dug into the skin of his shoulders. She heard his love for her leave his lips as he came his head falling to lay against her body kissing the softness of the skin above her heart.

Together they stayed there lost in the moment until slowly he fell limp from her body and Meggie fell to his side once more. Her head fell to his shoulder and looking down at her Capricorn smiled at his beautiful wife.

"I love you," whispered Capricorn meeting her gaze when she looked at him in response her lips quirking up in a smile before she moved to kiss him. As their lips met, Capricorn couldn't help, but wonder how he had ever lived without her.

"Did I make you happy my love," whispered Meggie as their lips parted her hand sliding over his chest before he took her hand kissing it.

"Yes as you always do. I didn't know happiness until I found you Meggie. You make me happy in a way I never knew possible," smiled Capricorn leaning into her touch. Meggie looked at him, his words had gone straight to her heart, and leaning close to him she kissed him. The kiss was slow at first, but it quickened deepening as she leaned closer to the warmth of his body. She loved him; he loved her.

They sat there in silence afterwards, she still clung close to his side, and looking at her finally Capricorn could tell she was lost in her thoughts.

"What is it sweetheart," breathed Capricorn kissing her forehead bringing her back to the here and now. Meggie looked at him for a moment as if deciding whether to tell him her thoughts, or not before finally she let her head nestle in the crook of his arm breathing a hard sign.

"I was thinking about the future, about our future, and I was wondering if it would always be this way between us. Will you always want me like this? Will you always want me?" whispered Meggie refusing to look at him. It wasn't until he made her look into his eyes that he saw the mixture of fear and sadness in them. Capricorn kissed her forehead as he looked into those eyes.

"Meggie I love you. I've told you this time and time again," began Capricorn, but before he could finish she interrupted him with a simple kiss to the lips.

"Capricorn that's not what I'm saying. I know you love me that's not what this is about. What I mean is will it always be like this between you and me. Will you always want me, desire me, or will you tire of me someday. I know you'll always love me, but that doesn't mean you won't get tired of me someday. It happens all the time, a man gets tired of the same old woman in the same old bed every night, and he seeks out another. He finds someone new to lust after; I worry that someday that might happen to you. I worry that someday I won't be as desirable to you," cried Meggie burying her head into his arm once more. Her words made him speechless, of all the things to be worried about she was worried about that. Capricorn pulled her back into his lap once more the water splashing out of the tub as he did. He made her look at him then her tears slowly leaving her eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Yes, you will always be the object of my desire. You will be the only woman I ever desire my beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful wife," exclaimed Capricorn kissing her. When he looked at her again though she still didn't look convinced in fact she looked as if something else was suddenly plaguing her thoughts.

"Capricorn how do you know someday you won't tire of me. How do you know you won't wake up one morning to find you can't bear to touch me? That's what I'm afraid of that one day that will happen; that one day you'll stopping coming to bed at night with me that you'll rather be chasing after maids then making love to me. You don't know what you'll want in the future, one day you could find the very sight of me repelling, and not even want to sleep in the same bed as me. It happens every day. And you have to think about the future, I won't always be young and beautiful. I won't always look like I do now someday I might not be beautiful. Will you want me when I'm older? Will you want me when I'm not beautiful like I am now? One day my hair will be gray and my skin covered in wrinkles; will I still be the only woman you ever want when I'm not your beautiful wife, but merely your wife?" exclaimed Meggie looking away from him when he didn't answer right away a silence filling the void between them. Looking away from him then she felt more tears moving down her face, she knew he loved her now, but would that still be the case in the future? Capricorn made her look at him all of a sudden and nothing was said in that moment as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Meggie I love you I don't care about the future because nothing is going to change. The way I feel for you is never going to change because I love you. No matter what happens, no matter how gray your hair goes, or how many wrinkles you have I will love you until I'm death in my casket. I will desire you until my heart stops beating because no one does the things you do. No one has the effect you have on me, I will always desire you, I will always love you, I will always want to share a bed with you, and I guarantee you I will never stops coming to bed at night to you. You will never catch me chasing after any maids I'm done with that; the only one I will ever want to chase after from now on is you because I loved you. To me you will never merely be my wife, you will always be my beautiful wife, and to me you will always be beautiful. My desire for you will never cool, never fade; it will only get hotter with each passing year, each passing second," explained Capricorn drying her tears as they moved down her cheeks. Suddenly she kissed him then her hands cupping his face in her palms as she poured every ounce of love she felt for him into that kiss. This man had a way with words, he knew how to reassure her when she thought the worst, and she loved him more every day. Capricorn held her close as he returned the kiss his lips moving quick and hard against hers. He loved her, she was his love, his passion, and he would spend the rest of his life proving to her that that would never change.

"I love you Capricorn," whispered Meggie with one final kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," whispered Capricorn wiping away at the last of her tears. He peered into her eyes then he never wanted to look anywhere, but at her his love, his queen, his wife.

"Tell me my love since we're on the subject will you always want me? One day I could be old very old and more of a maniac then I already am; will you still want my touch when that day comes," whispered Capricorn making her smile as she leaned up to kiss him. Looking at him afterward, Meggie held his face in her hands, and touching her forehead to his she hoped her actions spoke louder than her words.

"Yes I will always want you. I will always want you to kiss me, to touch me, and I will always love and desire you. Nothing will ever stop that I will want you when you're old and crazy; I will most likely desire you until you die on me. I love you. As long as you want me I will want you forever," exclaimed Meggie smiling as she kissed him then her nails scraping over the nape of his neck. And in that moment her actions and her words combined made him sure that she would always want him as he would want her. They loved each other that was all that mattered. That was all that would ever matter. Silence found them once again as she sat at his side once more. His arm was still tight around her waist holding her as close as possible. Laying her head against his shoulder once more, Meggie felt him lightly stroking the skin of her hip, and then suddenly he kissed her head making her look at him.

"What made you think of all this, my queen; it wasn't the maids again was it?" whispered Capricorn.

"That was part of it, but it wasn't all of it. In some of my books they talk about men who love their wives, but after a while they just can't bear to touch them. In the end the queen always dies of heartbreak because the men they loved take mistresses and when they die their mistresses take their place. It made me think about you and me, the thought of that happening to us just broke my heart, and I was so afraid so very afraid," explained Meggie snuggling closer to him. Capricorn continued to hold her close, but looking at him she didn't like the frown that was now on his face.

"I don't like these books of yours Meggie. I am going to have them burned to a cinder and their ashes thrown into the sea. I don't like anyone, or anything putting such thoughts in your head," explained Capricorn. Meggie looked at him in that moment and she had a fire in her eyes that he had only seen her use with her father.

"Don't you dare burn even one of my books? They can't help what their author has written," whispered Meggie continuing to look at him with that fire. Capricorn leaned down close in that moment and captured her lips making her forget about her books. In that moment she focused solely on him, on his lips, and Meggie suddenly had no doubt in her mind that this man would always want her as she would always want him. As they kissed Meggie wrapped her arms around his neck feeling as his hard cock poked against her hip and in that moment she wanted him again. They had spent half the night making love, but they could never get enough of each other.

"My love I think it's time we leave this water. I haven't made love to you in our bed yet and I have the unbearable urge to do so. I want to be on top of you my queen, I want to make love to you, and after I'm done you will never again question the desire, the love I have for you," growled Capricorn running his lips peppering over her neck and jaw making her eyes close in satisfaction. Meggie didn't answer him with words instead she merely pulled his lips back to hers. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back his lips attacking hers as if he would die if he didn't. They needed each other and they both made that very clear.

"Take me to bed my husband now. I want you so badly," breathed Meggie as their lips parted. He looked at her then and taking her hands they rose from the water droplets clinging to them still as they left the tub. They moved across the room together it wasn't until Meggie found herself up against the wall with his lips on hers that she looked at her husband; she hadn't expected that. She looked up at him at first, but then he picked her up making her back slide up the wall forcing her long legs to twine around his waist only then did she take his face in her hands. Still looking at him, Meggie kissed him making him growl from deep within his chest, and feeling as her back left the wall she continued to kiss him as he moved them into their bedroom. Capricorn broke the kiss when they laid together on their bed her legs still around him.

"I love you," breathed Capricorn moving strands of her golden hair out of her face.

"I love you too my king. I love you more than anything," whispered Meggie moving her hands over his back her nails lightly scratching his skin. He kissed her then as his hands gripped the soft skin of her hips smiling into the kiss as her hands continued to run over him heating him up in the most wonderful way. He loved just having her touch him, to feel her soft fingertips moving over him, and he would never tire of that. Her touch would always be the best thing in this and any world to him.

Capricorn left her lips letting his own move over every inch of her. Beginning with her neck, he ran his tongue and teeth over her skin making her moan at the feelings he provoked in her. He loved the sound of her sexy moans as he pleasured her, he could feel her skin becoming hot just because of his actions, and he loved that he was the only one who ever could, or ever would make her feel this way. Moaning again, Meggie felt him hard against her heated core as he ground his cock into her.

"Can you feel me my love, my queen? Can you feel what you do to me; the effect only you have on me. That is my desire for you my love and it will never end. My desire for you is endless," whispered Capricorn his lips against her ear. As he spoke his hands moved over her body lighting every inch of her on fire. Meggie couldn't help, but moan as she felt him smiling up at him in answer as he continued to touch her in the most splendid way.

"Yes my king I feel your desire. Can you feel my desire for you?" exclaimed Meggie claiming his lips in that moment.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie as he entered her in that same moment. He looked down at her at he let his hard cock stay deep inside her waiting for her to be ready for him to move. She hadn't been expecting him to enter her so soon, but Capricorn found he couldn't wait any longer. He had to feel her wrapped around him in this most intimate way. Her head fell back against the pillows as Capricorn watched her, he loved watching her when they made love; she was such a sexy unforgettable sight. And then with a single look from her he moved hard and fast inside her made her maul out. Her hands ran up along his spine as she looked up into his fierce gaze before pulling him down to kiss her. Their kiss was nearly as fierce as his gaze as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter her legs still around his waist as he moved inside her. He could never remember experiencing anything as exquisite as his beautiful wife's body; she was perfect.

"Meggie you are so perfect. Perfect to me, perfect for me, perfect in every way, and I love you," growled Capricorn continuing to enter her hard making her squeal as she moved with him meeting his movements with her own. They were paying attention to every inch of each other practically worshipping their bodies. As they made love they didn't know anything, but each other. They knew their lips, they knew their touch, and that was all they needed to know as they became lost to everything around them. And then they reached their peak finding their release together their names leaving their lips in a mixture of incoherent words.

It was times like this that they were truly content, times like this when they could be solely together, and make love without a care in the world.

"I love you Meggie I will never stop wanting you, or loving you. You will never merely be my wife; you will always be my beautiful wife in my eyes. You will always be the only woman I desire to kiss and the only woman I desire to touch, and make love to. You are the only woman I will ever lust after from now on because as long as I have you I don't need another woman you're all I need. I love you Meggie, I love you my queen; I love you my great love," exclaimed Capricorn kissing along her jaw with every I love you before finally finding her lips kissing them ever so sweetly. Meggie returned every single one of his kisses with one of her own before finally she deepened it snaking her tongue into his mouth. As they kissed his cock left her body and shortly after that their kiss ended, but still they didn't move. Finally Capricorn moved next to her, her back falling against his chest as he spooned around her holding her close. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day tension was in the air, Meggie could feel it all morning, but especially when Capricorn led her to the chest the key she would guard went to. Nothing was said between them as he led her down into the most sinister part of the castle, Capricorn held her hand tightly in his, and as they stood in front of the beautifully wicked looking chest she made him look at her.

"You don't want to do this if you don't want to. If you don't want to show me whatever it is you keep in there you don't have to Capricorn. I won't force you to and I won't hold anything against you if you don't show me whatever it is you hide in there. I will still guard this key with my life nonetheless," whispered Meggie taking both his hands and looking deep into his eyes as she spoke watching as he smiled. Capricorn listened to every word she said smiling as she spoke; she was always so concerned with his feelings and his wellbeing. He loved her so much for that. Moving to kiss her forehead, Capricorn pulled her into the circle of his arms, and then he kissed her.

"Thank you for always being so caring, so understanding, but I must do this. I love you, I trust you, and whether I want to do this, or not I must show you this to prove that. I have to do this my love not just for you, but for me. You have should know what you are guarding and I don't want to have any secrets between us. I want nothing, but the truth between us," explained Capricorn holding her close a second longer afterwards. Looking at Meggie then he signaled for her to move forward to insert the key into the lock. Meggie approached the chest timidly removing the key from around her neck looking at him one last time before inserting the key into the lock with a single metallic sound.

When the chest opened Meggie felt a chill run up her spine and as she was backing away she backed into the comforting arms of her husband. Leaning into his arms, Meggie let him lead her forward once more the menacing hiss of thousands of snakes filling their ears the closer the came to the chest, and once they were close enough Capricorn opened the chest completely. Meggie moved forward slightly to peer inside, but when she saw the snakes that guarded the inside she jumped back into his arms.

"It's alright my love, they will not hurt you; I will not let them. I will never let anything, or anyone hurt you," whispered Capricorn instinctively wrapping his arms around her as she jumped into them in her fright. She had known something bad was in that chest, she had been expecting it, but she hadn't been expecting a chest full of snakes. Why on earth did he need to guard a chest filled with snakes?

"Why do you need me to guard a key that guards a chest filled with snakes my king?" breathed Meggie looking at him in that moment a confused look on her face.

"The snakes our guarding the chest also Meggie; you guard the outside, they guard the inside. They will move with a wave of your hand because you are the keeper of the key; they will obey you and you alone," whispered Capricorn meeting her gaze before she looked to the chest once more. She was amazed, she had never considered this, and looking at the chest she wondered again what they were guarding.

" Go ahead my love give it a try," whispered Capricorn watching her intently as she stared straight forward waiting for her to act smiling when she finally lifted her hand from her side waving it over the chest.

Meggie gasped watching as the snakes did exactly as he said they would. With a wave of her hand they moved aside allowing her to see what they were protecting. When she saw it gasped in surprise of all the things he was hiding this was the last thing she ever expected and looking at him then she could tell he had been expecting her surprise over what lay within the chest. It was the book, it was his book; Inkheart.

"It's your book. It's Inkheart. But I don't understand I thought you burned every copy you found; why did you keep this one?" asked Meggie looking at him a mixture of curiosity and fear filling her heart. Looking away from him once more, Meggie peered down at the purple cover, at the golden heart on the cover, and looking at him again she couldn't help, but wonder if he planned on going back someday? And if he did, if that was his plan would he take her with him, or would he leave her behind?

"I would be a fool not to keep at least one copy. I had hoped maybe someday if I had the right reader, if I found the right person that I could read some things out of this book. I have found that person, that reader in you," explained Capricorn moving his hands from around her waist to the exposed skin of her arms. Meggie breathed a sign at his words feeling as he stood rigid behind her despite it all the tension in the air wouldn't seem to leave them.

"And you are no fool my love, you are brilliant in every way," whispered Meggie never taking her eyes off the book as she spoke. Part of her couldn't help, but wonder what the pages of this book said. Looking at her then Capricorn relaxed just a little bit her words were like a balm to him then and leaning in close to her he kissed her cheek. She always knew how to drain the tension from his body, but the next words that came out of her mouth only made him feel all that tension all over again.

" I want to read would let me do that?" whispered Meggie feeling as his hands stopped their movement over her arms as he suddenly stood stock still behind her. A thousand things were going through his mind in that moment as he tried to think about what to say. Why would she want to read that book? Should he let her; if he did what would she think about him when she read about the things he had done? Would she finally think him the monster her father told her he was? At the thought of that he knew; he knew he could not let her read that book, but he also knew he had to know her reasons for wanting to read it. He couldn't just say no.

"Why Meggie? Why would you want to read it; there's nothing in it you'd be interested in. I've told you what a horrible world it is; why would you want to read about such a place?" asked Capricorn still not moving a muscle. As he waited for her answer, Capricorn tried to stay calm, he tried to stay open minded, but he just couldn't manage it. He didn't want to lose her and if she read that book he would lose her of that she was sure. If she read that book she would see him as a monster; she would not be able to love a monster.

"There are many reasons I suppose, my main reason is that I want to know more about you, and I don't want any secrets between us. Like you said I want only the truth between us; you're the love of my life I want to know everything there is to know about you. You're my husband Capricorn, you never talk about your life in Inkheart, you've only ever said how much you hated it, and how horrible it was. I know nothing more than that about your life there, but I want to know. I want to know everything because I love you," exclaimed Meggie hoping her answer would make him relax, but it only seemed to thicken the tension in the air. She didn't know why he seemed so scared to have her read that one particular book; it filled her with questions especially when he answered her question so harshly.

"No! No I do not want you reading this book. You don't even want you touching it," growled Capricorn gripping her arms almost painfully now.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie as his grip tightened on her arms wanting to look at him in that moment, but part of her was afraid to look at him. He was scaring her, he had never been this way with her before, he had never done anything to hurt her, but now he was speaking to her like he did everybody else. He was hurting her like he did everybody else. And Meggie still didn't understand why, why didn't he want her reading Inkheart; did he have secrets there he didn't want her to know?

"Why?" whispered Meggie finally all those questions still filling her mind? What didn't he want her to know? He had said he trusted her, but did he? Was it all a lie? And again Meggie felt her fear return, would he want her to read him back into the book. Would he leave her to go back to his world; he had said he hated it there, but had that too been a lie? Meggie suddenly didn't know what the truth was anymore. All those questions instantly left her mind when he spun her around so they were face to face. When she looked at him for the first time since falling in love with him Meggie found she was afraid of him. Capricorn was lost to his own thoughts, to his anger that he didn't realize his own strength as he gripped her arms so tightly. Meggie winced in pain as it shot up both her arms, but she couldn't look away from him. He backed her up until her back hit the wall and looking at him then Meggie didn't know what he was going to do. He had never hurt her before, she hoped he wouldn't now, but she had a bad feeling inside that he would that he was going to hurt her. And as she looked up at him into his dark as coal gaze Meggie was scared, really scared.

"I am the king and when the king says no the queen should accept that answer not question his reasons. I said no Meggie. No! Do you know the meaning of that word; why can't you just accept that? You are not to read that book; you are to guard the key, and nothing else. Do you understand me Meggie; you are not to read to read that damn book," growled Capricorn slamming her repeatedly up against the wall making her whimper in pain as he violently shook her. Meggie was so scared she couldn't even speak, she had never imagined she would see this side of him, she had never imagined he would hurt her in any way, but obviously she had been wrong. When his hands left her arms, Meggie thought it was over, but they quickly moved to wrap around her throat and in that moment she became even more scared then she was before. She found herself slammed into the wall one last time as his hands tightened around her throat and Meggie found herself scared senseless her heart filling with dread as he began to choke her. And in that moment she couldn't help, but wonder was her husband going to kill her? Was the man she loved going to kill her all because she wanted to read this book?

"I don't want you reading that book; do you understand me Meggie? I don't want that book to ever leave that chest and if I find out you have ever taken that book out, and read it I swear to every god there Meggie I will hurt you. I will kill you if I even catch you anywhere near that book! Do you understand me?" screamed Capricorn shaking her like a rag doll his hands still around her throat making it impossible for her to breath let alone respond to what he was saying. As he continued Meggie couldn't take her eyes off of him, she couldn't believe this man was the same husband she loved so much, and as he shook her still choking her, her head hitting the wall several times Meggie started to cry.

Meggie felt as her air supply was cut off, she brought her hands to cover his around her throat as he choked her while continuing to scream at her; as hard as she tried Meggie couldn't fight him he was too strong.

"Capricorn…please, please…please st…stop," gasped Meggie looking into his eyes pleading with him, but he was crazed in his anger. After he finished screaming at her, Capricorn stared down at her blinded by his own feelings as they raged through him.

"Love please…stop. Cap…Cap…stop. You're killing me," gasped Meggie clawing at his hands now in an attempt to get loose from him. She could feel everything going dark when he finally released her.

Meggie fell to the floor coughing as her lungs searched for the breath they had been deprived of. Capricorn backed away from her his heart pounding in his ears as he stared at her then at his hands. He couldn't believe what he had almost done, what he had done, and it wasn't until he heard her sobbing that he looked at her again. Meggie was still on her knees on the floor, her hair prevented him from seeing her face, but he couldn't bring himself to go near her again. He couldn't go near her not after what he had done to her. And then Capricorn closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he had almost killed her, he had almost killed HER, his Meggie, the love of his life, his one true queen, his beautiful wife, and he had almost killed her. If he hadn't of come to his senses when he did she would be dead at his feet right now and opening his eyes he thanked god he had come to when he did. He couldn't lose Meggie, he loved her, but now looking at her as she still sat on the floor he was afraid he might have just lost her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him; he hoped he wouldn't lose her forever because of this. Looking at Meggie, he started to move back towards her, but the second she saw him do so she moved back against the wall as far as she could go. She had fear in her eyes, real fear that he would hurt her again, and this time he knew she had every reason to be afraid. He had tried to kill her.

"Meggie please I'm sorry I won't hurt you. I love you and I promise I won't hurt you. I didn't mean what I said I would never hurt you," exclaimed Capricorn moving slowly closer to her now. Kneeling down beside her, he attempted to touch her, and his heart broke when she flinched away her entire body shaking.

"Get away from me. You've already hurt me when you said you never would; I don't want you near me right now. Please don't touch me, don't talk to me; get away from me," cried Meggie beginning to sob more as he continued to move closer as she spoke. Capricorn didn't move then, he had done exactly what he had feared he would; he had made her fear him. He had made her stop loving him. As he slowly stood up again hearing as she continued to cry unrestrained.

Capricorn moved quickly out of the room, she didn't want him near her right now, and after what he had done he would give her that. He needed to be alone too, her words just kept repeating themselves in his head, and as he got further and further from that part of the castle he was losing all his control. Dismissing the guards, Capricorn closed himself off in his throne room, and pacing back and forth he found he didn't know what to do as everything that had happened kept replaying itself in his mind. Capricorn finally threw himself into his throne; he couldn't help, but stare down at his hands.

"What did I do? What the hell did I do?" whispered Capricorn staring down at his hands.

He couldn't believe he had hurt Meggie; he couldn't believe he had nearly killed her. She would leave him now, he was sure he had lost her forever now, he may not have killed her, but he knew he had killed her love for him with his actions today. And he would let her leave after what he had done he had no right to make her stay. It didn't matter that she was his wife, his queen, and that he loved her. He no longer deserved her, but it wouldn't matter if he never saw her again because in his heart he would always love her. He had meant what he said he would never stop loving her; he would always love her. And leaning his head against his throne he started to cry.

As this was happening, Meggie still sat against the wall in that same part of the castle. She was still sobbing unrestrained, she couldn't believe what had happened; she couldn't believe her husband had tried to kill her. After a while Meggie picked herself up from the floor, she couldn't seem to stop shaking. Moving slowly across the room, Meggie closed the chest with a slam locking it once she did before putting the key around her neck once more though now she wasn't so sure if it belonged there. Leaving that part of the castle, Meggie was tempted to go to the throne room, she knew that was where he would be, but she decided against it she didn't want to see him. She was hurt; she was angry.

He claimed to love her, she had thought he did love her; she thought she knew for sure that he loved her, but if he loved her truly loved her he wouldn't have been able to hurt her like that. She found herself in their bedroom and that's where she remained for the rest of the day and night. Lying in their bed, Meggie had thought she had cried her eyes out before, but the second she started to cry again she knew she was wrong. And she found once she started crying again she couldn't stop. When Meggie woke up later, it was dark outside; she had cried herself to sleep.

Sitting up in bed, she looked at the door; she had to go see him sooner, or later. She had thought long and hard while she had been crying before she succumbed to sleep and for some reason she didn't understand at first she couldn't hate him. It was now as she was waking up alone in their bed for the first time that Meggie realized that despite what he had done she still loved him. She would always love him like she had said many times; she couldn't hate someone she loved as much as she loved him. With that in mind, she left their bedroom, and moved down the hall to the throne room. Capricorn had been in there alone all day and into the night. He had been staring at his hands the entire time; he had been sitting in silence except when he cried over what he had done.

He wasn't expecting it when her voice jarred him from his thoughts.

"May I come in," whispered Meggie and looking up he saw her there standing in the doorway. She looked just the same as before except for her red tear stained face and her arms and neck which were now covered in hand shaped bruises. And as he looked at her Capricorn couldn't help, but think that he had created those bruises. He found he could only nod to her in answer to her question; he didn't know what to say to her.

"Just thought I'd come say goodnight and see if you were coming to bed," whispered Meggie wringing her hands nervously as she approached him. Capricorn couldn't hide the surprise on his face when she said those words.

Capricorn couldn't help, but stare at her. After all he had done she still wanted to share a bed with him? Suddenly he looked up, he had begun staring at his hands once more, and now she was standing right there next to him. Capricorn wanted to reach out and touch her even to just hold her hand, but he was afraid she would flinch away like before.

"Goodnight," whispered Meggie.

"Goodnight," whispered Capricorn. Slowly she started to back away from him, but then suddenly halfway across the room she stopped. Meggie stood there at first; she could feel his eyes on her waiting to see what she would do. Quickly she turned around looking at him for a minute as she decided if she was doing the right thing. In the end, she knew she was, and that gave her the courage to move forward. Moving back to stand at the side of his throne, Meggie took his hand in hers before leaning forward. For a second Capricorn thought and hoped she would kiss his lips, but she didn't she merely kissed his cheek. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. It made him hope that maybe he hadn't lost her after all.

"I love you my king," whispered Meggie giving his hand a gentle squeeze and looking at her then Capricorn thought she would walk away, but she didn't. Meggie stood there a minute longer before leaning forward once more and this time she did exactly what he hoped she would. Leaning over the side of his throne, Meggie gently kissed his lips, and though it wasn't their usual kiss in that moment it was enough. It was quick, he could barely savior it, but it was enough.

Both her words and her kiss gave him hope, it meant that he hadn't lost her, but he would have to find a way to repair the damage he had done. Nothing more was said between them as she left the room returning to their bedroom. Meggie knew he felt guilty, she knew he didn't mean to hurt her now, and with that in mind she laid down and once again cried herself to sleep. When Capricorn finally came to bed that night he found Meggie asleep. It was clear from the fresh tears covering her beautiful face that she had cried herself to sleep.

He stood there against the door at first afraid to go near her. Finally he lay down in the bed still fully dressed in his suit silently watching her. He didn't know how he would ever make this up to her, but if it killed him he would die trying to repair what he had destroyed between them. Slowly Capricorn moved closer to her sleeping form, his arm tentatively move to rest around her waist, and gently he kissed her cheek tasting her salty tears on his tongue.

"I'm so sorry my love. I promise I will make this up to you; I will never ever hurt you again I promise. I love you; I love you so much. I love you more than anything my queen," whispered Capricorn simply laying there and watching her sleep.

Capricorn didn't sleep that night, he was afraid to close his eyes, he was afraid to take his eyes off of her for even a second, and as he laid there as hard as he tried he couldn't make that fear go away. He was afraid he would fall asleep and wakeup to find her gone from his life to never be seen again. Capricorn was afraid what he had done would ruin them, he was afraid he would lose his love, his queen, his wife. And he couldn't lose her; Capricorn couldn't lose Meggie he loved her too much. If he lost her there wouldn't be any other reason for him to go on living.


	7. Mending Love

I tried to get this next chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you like it and I really hope you review because I worked hard to get this out to you all. I am definitely going to need a nap later; please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 7

Three weeks later…

Three weeks had passed since that day, the day Capricorn showed Meggie his biggest secret, and ever since that day nothing had been the same. The couple that had once been so loving, so passionate with each other, now they could barely be in the same room. Capricorn couldn't touch his wife; he couldn't kiss his wife, or even hold her hand. Every time he even tried she would flinch away leaving the room as soon as possible and he didn't fail to notice that whenever she sat next to him her whole body would shake in fear. And before when they couldn't stand to be apart for longer than a few hours, now Meggie openly avoided him. He would wake before she did, he would leave her to wakeup alone, and sometimes he wouldn't see her all day. Sometimes Capricorn and Meggie wouldn't see each other until late at night when she would come to him in the throne room to say goodnight. Capricorn found he looked forward to that time during those weeks, she would always stand in the doorway a minute before slowly approaching him taking his hand saying goodnight, and that she loved him before kissing him on the cheek. Sometimes she would kiss him ever so briefly on the lips too, but those times were rare. When it did happen though it was a balm to his soul. But it was when he went to bed that Capricorn found he hurt the most; he always found that she had cried herself to sleep. And he was still afraid to sleep. He was afraid to close his eyes, he was afraid that he would fall asleep, and wake up to find her gone. Meggie was his everything, he didn't know what he would do when that day finally came, when she finally left him, and the very thought of it plagued his dreams. He couldn't lose her; he couldn't close his eyes without feeling the fear of losing her beating a rapid tempo in his heart, and when he woke up to find her still next to him every day he was always relieved, he was always overjoyed. And he hoped that would never change; he hoped he would always wake up to find her there lying at his side.

Only one person was happy about the state their relationship was in, Mortola was filled with glee as she watched their marriage slowly crumbling to ashes at her feet, and she couldn't wait for the end to finally come. She couldn't wait until Capricorn finally came to his senses and tossed his so called queen aside like the trash she was; she only wished it would all happen sooner, in her opinion it was taking too long. And although they tried to seem normal when in front of the guards, everyone knew something was wrong, everyone saw the change, and they wanted it to go back to how it once was. At that moment, Meggie was reading gold out of one of her many books. Capricorn watched her from his throne, but when gold rained from the ceiling he felt nothing. Without his queen there to celebrate it with none of it mattered. He was beginning to think he would never get her back; he was beginning to think that things would never be the way they once were. Capricorn knew he had ruined her, he knew he had broken her fragile heart, and most importantly he knew it would take a lot to put things back into place. He needed to fix this, but at that moment he didn't know how.

He watched as she left the center of the floor moving to sit in her throne. They were inches apart, they had once been like two parts to a whole, but now nothing was the same. Meggie sat right next to him, but to him she felt so far away. She felt closed off to him like she never had been before, it was like she had closed off her heart so that he could never ever hurt her again, and he didn't know what to do to get her to open up to him once more. As the guards moved the gold to the treasury, they sat there in silence; they didn't look, or even speak to each other. Capricorn finally looked at their hands, they were mere inches apart, he wanted to take her hand, but would she flinch away?

"Meggie," whispered Capricorn as his hand covered hers releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when she didn't flinch away.

"Meggie I promise I won't hurt you; I love you," continued Capricorn moving his fingers to twine with hers feeling as he did as her whole body started to shake in her fear. In that moment he looked at Basta signaling for him to clear the room.

All was silent between them, he didn't know what more he could do, or say to reassure her. Finally Capricorn raised her hand to his lips feeling as her breathing quickened as she continued to shake. Kissing the sweet skin of her hand he hoped he showed her he meant every word; he wanted her to feel safe with him again. Meggie just sat there stock still as he did all of this, she was careening inside, she loved the feel of his lips against her skin still so much, and as he moved to set her hand back down Meggie got brave. Suddenly she let go of his hand and she brought her hand to his face lightly caressing his cheek. Capricorn hadn't been expecting that, she wouldn't even look at him, but now he thought maybe they were making progress. And as her hand stayed right there touching the skin of his cheek to Capricorn nothing had ever been more exquisite. It had been so long since he had felt her touch, he had missed it, he had missed her, and he missed the way things used to be. He wanted them to be that way again. And as all that happened she still wouldn't look at him.

"Meggie please look at me; talk to me," exclaimed Capricorn taking her hand in both of his finally to kiss it more. As he did that Meggie closed her eyes, she missed this the intimacy between them, she wanted to look into those black pits that were his eyes like she always did, she wanted to forget everything that had happened, but she was conflicted. Her head and her heart were telling her two different things and as he continued to kiss her hand lovingly Meggie didn't know who to listen to. She still loved him, she liked feeling his lips against her skin once more, but she felt like she didn't really know him at all that everything he ever told her had been a lie all along. She felt like all his secrets were tearing them apart.

"Capricorn please don't stop doing that," whispered Meggie suddenly as he moved to set her hand down again when she said nothing. Her words surprised him, but then a smile curled the edges of his mouth as he brought her hand to his lips again. She liked this, she still wanted his touch, she still wanted the feel of his lips on her skin, and as he peppered her hand in kisses once more he felt as she leaned into the feel of his lips on her skin with every kiss. And as he did as she requested once more, Meggie still felt a little scared, she wanted his touch, but she was still afraid that he would hurt her again. She wasn't sure if she could trust him not to hurt her again.

"Meggie I know I can't take back what I did as much as I wish I could. But we can't go on as we have been; we have to find a way to fix this. I know things will never be like they were before, but we can still be happy. Please we need to talk about what happened," whispered Capricorn holding her hand in both of his waiting for her reaction. When she didn't say anything he was afraid she would run out of the room without a word, but then she turned in his direction. Meggie still didn't say anything, she really didn't know what to say, but looking at him the only thing she really knew was she wanted to fix this. She wanted to love him; she didn't want to be afraid of him anymore. Capricorn could see all her emotions when he looked into her eyes. He saw her fear, he saw her love, but most importantly he saw the conflict in her eyes. He didn't know how to rid her of her fear, he wanted to make her love him the way she had before; he wanted to see only love in her eyes again. Capricorn wanted to show her he loved her that he would never again hurt her. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms again, he wanted to kiss her again, to make love to her again, and he wanted to hold her in his arms again without fear of her running away. He wanted her in his lap leaning into his touch; he wanted to love her again like he always had, but he wasn't so sure that would ever happen again.

"What if what we had is gone? What if what we have can't be fixed? I'm not so sure we can ever be like we were, I want it to be that way again, but I don't think it can. I want us to be in love again; I want to trust you again. But most of all I wish you had never given me that key. If you hadn't of given it to me to protect things might be so different now. I hate that key every time I look at it I can't help, but think about what happened. You almost killed me; you hurt me and that was the one thing I thought you'd never do. That's why I can't seem to forgive you; how do I know you won't do it again? How do I know that the moment I forgive you this won't happen again?" exclaimed Meggie trying desperately not to cry. As she fell silent once more he took her other hand and holding both her hands now Capricorn was speechless. He had known she had been holding everything inside herself, but he couldn't believe how much she had been keeping bottled up inside all this time. Capricorn didn't know what to say as he kissed her hands soothingly; he never took his eyes off of her. He knew he had to say more then I'm sorry. I'm sorry wasn't good enough anymore, but he didn't know what to say to make it all better. What could he possibly say to make her know for sure he would never ever hurt her again? Suddenly he stood up pulling her slowly to her feet still holding her hands in his.

Together they stood there staring at each other only their hands connecting them, Meggie looked into his eyes, she wanted to trust him again, and slowly she took one step towards him. This surprised him, he hadn't expected her to want to come anywhere near him, and as she stood there in the circle of his arms Capricorn suddenly realized how much he had missed having her there. He wanted to wrap his arms around her in that moment, but he wasn't sure if she would let him. And looking at her Capricorn decided to take a chance. Slowly he dropped her hands letting them fall gently at her side then never breaking eye contact with her he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I promise Meggie I won't ever hurt you like that again. I will never hurt you again; I love you. I need you without you I am nothing. You are the most important thing in my life, you are the one thing I need to be happy, to be complete, and these last three weeks without you have been hell. Complete and utter hell. I want you to know that you are safe with me; I want you to know that you can trust me that you can trust that we can fix this," whispered Capricorn moving his hands from her waist to run soothingly up and down her arms. They grew silent again as every word he said went through her mind, she wanted to believe him, but she had heard him promise once that he would never hurt her. He had broken that promise and she was so afraid this would just be another promise he would break.

"Do you still love me Meggie? Every night you come to me, you say you love your king, but do you still love me? Do you still love me, your husband?" exclaimed Capricorn his heart beating a mile a minute as he waited for her answer.

"Yes I do. I still love you Capricorn, I still love you my husband, and I still love you my king. My king, my love, my husband; they are all you Capricorn. I love you that's not the problem that's the only thing keeping me here. I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore," whispered Meggie looking into his eyes. Looking at him then all Meggie wanted to do was forget everything that had happened; she wanted to forgive him. Meggie loved this man in front of her, he was the only man she had ever loved, and she never wanted that to change. But after all that had happened was there still a chance that what they had could be fixed; as hard as she tried Meggie just didn't know the answer to that elusive question. With that question stabled into her mind, Meggie inched slowly closer to him her chest just barely touching his, and when her hands found his chest she could swear she heard his breath hitch. It had been so long since things had been this way between them and the longing they felt for each other was apparent.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you. Not even this can change the fact that I love you more than anyone in the world. You're the only one I've ever loved that will never change. I love you, I love only you, and I will love only you for the rest of my life. You will always be my first and last love; you will always be the love of my life," whispered Meggie peering into his eyes hoping he saw that she was sincere. She moved both her hands to rest one atop the other over his heart in that moment. And then she did the most unexpected thing, Meggie leaned up on her toes, and she kissed him on the lips. The kiss wasn't lingering, but it was nevertheless filled with their love. They looked at each other afterward a smile curling both their lips and in that moment Meggie started to believe maybe what they had could be fixed. Love wasn't supposed to be easy, but they would find a way to make it work. They would find a way to fix this rift in their relationship. And in that moment she was so close to forgiving him.

"Meggie I want to kiss you. Will you let me kiss you I'll be nice and slow I promise," whispered Capricorn feeling brave as he pulled her closer further into the circle of his arms where she belonged. They were chest to chest now, everything felt right between them in that moment.

Meggie looked away from him as she tried to decide what to do. She wanted him to kiss her, but she was still afraid. When she kissed him she held a little bit of the control, she knew she could run away at any moment if he tried to hurt her again, but if he kissed her would she still have that power? She didn't want to be afraid; she didn't want to have to think about it when he asked to kiss her, but most of all she didn't want him to have to ask. All she wanted was for him to kiss her without a word, but until things between them were fixed that was just the way it would be. And then she looked at him again making up her mind then and there. She wanted him to kiss her.

"Capricorn kiss me. Kiss me now," breathed Meggie hearing as he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Nice and slow I promise," breathed Capricorn making her shiver as his lips hovered teasingly over hers. He kissed her then like she had kissed him. It was brief, but satisfying. She loved it, she loved him, and she wanted more. Pulling away afterwards, Capricorn looked down at her assessing her reaction, and he found he liked what he saw. He kissed her like that a few more times before looking at her one last time and then he kissed her with a passion neither of them had known in three weeks.

"Meggie I love you. I won't hurt you I promise. Please believe me," breathed Capricorn breaking the kiss as he felt her body start to shake once more his forehead against hers as his hands found her shoulders. When he kissed her again it was slow, he didn't want to scare her any more then he already had, but when she finally kissed him back that's when it changed. Capricorn found he couldn't hold back. Things changed then, it was almost as if nothing had happened as Meggie returned his kisses. The kiss was deep and passionate. It made their hearts pound in unison as her hands left his chest gripping the lapels of his suit pulling him closer. When they both needed to breath that's when he pulled away looking at her with so much love and Meggie didn't hesitate to return that smile.

"I love you," whispered Capricorn in that moment moving to hold her face in his hands.

"Kiss me," breathed Meggie using the lapels of his suit to pull him back to her. She thought she was ready now; she thought she was ready to forgive him.

They kissed then, it was passionate, it was hungry, and as he kissed her all he could think about was how he would never stop trying to make up for what he had done to her. And as he kissed her all Meggie could think about was how much she had missed this, his touch, his kisses; how much she had missed him. His kisses were still the best thing in the world to her and as he kissed her in a daze she found herself lost to only the feel of his lips until he moved his hands. He had held her face in his hands the entire time until slowly they slipped down her neck to gently stroke the sides of it. When Capricorn did that he instantly knew it was a mistake, Meggie froze up her lips stopped all movement with his, and her body started to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly the memory of what had happened three weeks ago was all she could see. The memory flashed through her mind and as hard as she tried it wouldn't go away.

"Stop please stop," cried Meggie breaking the kiss in that moment moving quickly to stumble out of his arms. She stumbled as far away from him as she could get, tears moved like rain down her face, and suddenly Meggie didn't know why, but she felt like she was suffocating. Meggie just couldn't breathe in that moment.

Capricorn stood there after it all happened, but looking at Meggie he was so worried about her. Meggie was in a corner her back against the wall, she was crying, she was shaking like a hysterical leaf, and the mere sight of seeing his beloved Meggie like that broke his heart.

" Meggie love it's alright," whispered Capricorn moving slowly towards her gently touching her shoulder when she was within arm's reach, but he learned quickly that that was a very bad idea when she screamed her lungs out the minute he touched her.

"Meggie," whispered Capricorn as her scream echoed off the walls. She was so scared, she was scared of him, and he didn't know what had brought it on. Meggie had been fine just a minute ago, everything had been fine, they had been kissing, and then suddenly it was like all hell broke loose. Slowly he moved towards her again, he wanted to make her sit down, but when he attempted to wrap his arms around her she screamed again. With her scream in his ears, Capricorn watched as she ran as far from him as she could get stopping when she reached the closed double doors. Closing her eyes, Meggie whimpered in pain as that terrible memory repeatedly replayed itself in her mind, and opening her eyes again she slowly turned looking at him seeing the hurt clear on his face. All of this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

"I'm sorry," cried Meggie as she looked at him in that moment. She had been so close to forgiving him, to putting it all behind them, and if she hadn't of had those flashes she would have. Despite the deep love she felt for him, Meggie knew that she would never truly be able to forgive him until she learned to trust him again. If she learned that she knew she would have no trouble believing that he would never ever hurt her again, but until she trusted him she couldn't forgive him.

"I'm sorry so sorry Capricorn. I want to forgive you I do, I really do, but I can't. I need to know I can trust you; I need to know for sure that this will never happen again. And the only way I can know that for sure is if I can learn to trust you again then I can forgive you. I can forgive you and we can go on with our lives. I love you Capricorn, but that's what I need right now, I need to be able to trust you, and I'm not so sure I can anymore," explained Meggie her voice trembling as she held back her tears. Capricorn could only nod in response to her words, he understood how she felt, but in that moment there was nothing to say. Staring at each other a moment longer, Meggie suddenly ran from the room leaving him alone with only his thoughts.

Capricorn stood there in the silence, he had thought for a second there that everything would go back to the way they were when they were happy before he ruined everything. He didn't want to push her, he would earn her trust again, and he would fix everything. That was the thought on his mind as he sat back in his throne with a sign everything she said repeating in his head. She no longer trusted him and he could hardly blame her for that; he had tried to kill her. He needed to think, he needed to find a way to fix this, he needed to get his wife back, and he needed to prove to her that he would never do anything to hurt her ever again.

" It was so close to being the way it should be; why did I have to remember?'' breathed Meggie as she moved down the hall to their bedroom slamming the door shut locking it with a loud click behind her.

"Why? Why did that happen? Everything was fine; we were kissing. Everything felt right. Why did I need to remember everything that happened like that?" cried Meggie her footsteps echoing through the room as she paced the length of it. She was working herself into frenzy, she didn't understand what had happened, and she hated it. Meggie hated that everything all the progress they had made had been destroyed in one instant because of her. Her and her flashbacks; she had ruined everything.

Meggie had meant what she said to him, she still loved him with all her heart, she wanted to trust him, to forgive him, but something inside her was holding her back. He had once promised to never hurt her and he had broken that promise. How could she trust that he wouldn't do it again? How could she know he wouldn't hurt her again? If she forgave him now so easily what would she do when he did it again? And what if next time she didn't survive; what if the next time he killed her?

"He could have killed me. I could be dead right now; what if this is the first in a series of times when he will hurt me?" exclaimed Meggie falling onto the bed in that moment burying her head in the fabric as she sobbed. Meggie did that for the longest time; she laid there and sobbed without any restraint. When she couldn't do it anymore, she rolled over onto her back her body still curled into a little ball, and as her eyes looked up to the ceiling she felt helpless in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since her life long ago when she was with Mo.

"I don't know what to do. Do I listen to my head, or my heart," whispered Meggie as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt torn apart in the worst way the two most important parts of herself were telling her two different things and she didn't know which one to listen to. Her heart, the heart that held her love for him wanted her to forgive him for what he had done; it wanted her to go to him with that forgiveness, and love him like she once had. Meggie wanted to do that to forgive everything because she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her it was just a moment when he lost control, but whenever she tried to do that her head got in the way. She wanted to be able to kiss him again, to be in his arms again without feeling fear, but instead just the passion she once felt. Her heart, it told her that he would spend the rest of their lives together trying to make it up to her; she knew he would.

Her head told her to run from him and never look back. Her head told her she couldn't trust him and closing her eyes she placed her hand over her heart opening her eyes when she felt the key. The key that had caused all of this. Her finger ran over the cold contours of the key as she laid there before finally she sat up. She took that key in her hand then balling her hand into a fist around it suddenly generating all her hatred towards that key. She hated that key, she didn't want it anymore, and with one single movement she yanked that key from around her neck. For a long time she just looked at it, in the beginning it had been a sign to her that he loved her, and that he trusted her with everything. But now Meggie wasn't so sure it had ever been that at all. If he trusted her, why didn't he want her reading that book? If he truly trusted her, why would he want to keep secrets from her? Meggie was beginning to think that he never really trusted her at all; she was beginning to think he never would. Standing she went around the bed opening the drawer in the nightstand she retrieved the box he had given the key to her in. Placing the key back in the box, Meggie closed the lid with a thud that seemed a little too loud for her ears, and looking at the door a moment she signed before walking towards it to leave the room.

Capricorn had been wondering the halls for a while; he didn't know what to do. What more could he do to prove to her he would never hurt her? He didn't realize where he had wondered to until suddenly he found himself in the rose garden, her rose garden. He remembered vividly the day he had given it to her; he remembered her smile, her kisses, and her arms around his neck as he was holding her close before he made love to her on the ground beneath the stars, and in that moment oh how he wished he could go back to those days, those times. Sitting down on one of the concrete benches in the center of the garden his head dropped into his hands. He couldn't hold back his tears thinking in that moment as he started to cry that maybe things between them would never be the same. Would he ever touch, or even kiss his wife again without her shaking in fear? As all this was going through his mind, Meggie was doing the same thing he was wondering the halls aimlessly not paying attention to where she was going until she found herself there.

Meggie found herself in her rose garden and as she stood there amongst the flowers happier memories flooded her mind. Memories of passionate kisses, of moments spent in his arms her back against the cool grass as he made love to her, and looking up at the sky she wanted that time back. She was so lost to her thoughts that she almost didn't notice him sitting there in the middle of the garden talking in a low voice to himself.

"What did I do; what the hell did I do," repeated Capricorn over and over again as he sat there. Meggie watched him with a frown at first, but when she saw that he was crying her heart broke. Meggie continued to watch him, she had never seen him cry before, and looking at him she knew she caused those tears. And despite what he had done, despite the fact that he had hurt her; Meggie still hated herself for hurting him, for making him cry. He didn't notice her as she moved towards him, it wasn't until her hand touched his cheek soothingly that he looked up into her eyes.

"Please don't cry. We can fix this I know we can. I love you; I want to fix this. Don't cry my love because I have faith that once we talk this out that things will get better. I have faith that things can be the way they once were if we really try to fix this," whispered Meggie giving him a soft smile that he didn't return as she looked down on him.

"Do you really think we can? I want to, I want to fix what I have broken my sweet love. I love you; I want things to be like they were again. I thought before that maybe that was possible, but now I don't know. After what happened back in the throne room I'm not sure it can be that way again," whispered Capricorn looking at her signing as he had to suppress the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Everything grew silent between them, they watched each other in that moment, and Capricorn was silently waiting. Waiting to see what she would say, or do next. She was always full of surprises and he had no doubt now would be no different. And she did surprise him when she slowly moved forward until she stood between his legs her hands moving tentatively to touch his shoulders. Neither of them said anything then as they stared at each other, neither of them expected anything of the other, and signing Meggie frowned in that moment. She knew he wanted to touch her, she knew he wanted to hold her close, but he was afraid she would run from him again. Couldn't he see she wasn't running? Meggie was determined she was going to listen to her heart, she was going to find a way to forgive him, and she was determined she would never ever run from him ever again. Capricorn so wanted to touch her lifting his hands for only a moment as if to touch her, but suddenly holding back. He couldn't touch her without her running away in fear. He looked at her then as if asking for permission, he loved her, and looking at her he hoped she saw that.

Meggie did see his love for her in his eyes when he looked at her, she loved him too, and she hoped he saw that too. Looking into her eyes, Capricorn did see that, and then looking at her he watched as she smiled the smile he loved. Her hand cupped the skin of his cheek watching as his eyes closed in that moment. Capricorn couldn't help it when he leaned into her touch, he couldn't help it when he leaned ever so close to lightly kiss her palm; he reveled in her touch in that moment and opening his eyes he smiled at her making that quite clear.

"Touch me Capricorn. Touch me husband. I promise I won't run away this time all I want is you and I to love each other again. All I want is you and I to figure out a way for us to fix this so we can go on with the rest of our lives. We need to talk this out," exclaimed Meggie giving him that same smile in hopes of reassuring him. Looking at her Capricorn wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to touch her, to pull her close, but he was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running from him when he did. Meggie could sense his hesitation, she understood it after what had happened in the throne room; she knew she had to show him herself.

"It's alright love I promise I'm not going anywhere this time," whispered Meggie taking his hands in hers in that moment bringing them to her waist her eyes never leaving his as she did so.

When he hands left his there to rest against her waist, Capricorn didn't move part of him was afraid to that at any moment it would all end. He looked at her then expecting to find her like before shaking with fear, but she wasn't she looked perfectly calm. That gave him a little bit of confidence as he gently curled his hands to grip her hips hearing as she signed almost in contentment. He didn't pull her closer then he only gently stroked the skin of her hips with his thumbs smiling at her as she smiled back; in that moment it was like everything was perfect again.

"I have missed you so much. I have missed this," whispered Capricorn as he finally pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist looking at her still before burying his head in her body signing as her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so sorry Meggie. I love you. I want to fix this, but I don't know how. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," breathed Capricorn crying in her arms feeling as she tried to sooth him. Her fingers moved over the back of his head to the nape of his neck holding him close, but not saying a word as she did so. Meggie knew he was sorry, she knew her heart had been right all along, and that he would never hurt her again. But she still knew they needed to trust each other.

"Capricorn I know you're sorry. That's how I know we can fix this and be happy again. We need to be open and honest with each other; we need to trust each other. We need to talk things out to ever be truly happy together again," explained Meggie smiling at him as he looked at her.

"Do you really think we can do that after what I did? Meggie you can barely let me touch you, you haven't been in the same room with me willingly since it happened. I think I might have ruined what we had." Whispered Capricorn signing as he looked away from her leaning his head against her feeling as her hands stopped against the back of his neck.

"Yes I think it could, but only with time. It will take time, but I think we could be what we were again. But first we must talk this out, I must learn to trust you again, you must learn to trust me, you must learn to never keep anything from me as I never keep anything from you, and we must learn to be us again. I think we could do all of that if we work together; our marriage can only work if we work together," exclaimed Meggie moving to sit in his lap wrapping her arms around him. Capricorn looked at her then he hadn't been expecting that, but having her so close in his arms in that moment he was so happy. He wrapped one arm around her waist as he continued to look at her; he had missed having her like this. It had been so long since they had been like this, since he had had her in his lap in his arms, and suddenly he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He sat there a moment waiting for her to pull away, but she didn't. Meggie froze for a second when he did that she was still a little weary of him touching her there, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her only that kept her in place. Capricorn felt her relax against him leaning more comfortably into his body and he smiled then because he knew she wouldn't run away. When he knew that he kissed the skin of her neck breathing her in before pulling away he looked at her smiling at her watching as she smiled right back.

"I love you Meggie. I love you; I don't want to lose you. I promise you I will do whatever I need to do to fix this because I love you more than anything," exclaimed Capricorn looking at her then as she took his hand intertwining their fingers. They just looked at each other for a long time before suddenly her arms were around him moving to cradle his head against her chest. For a long time she only held him, but then looking down at him she saw him close his eyes. When she placed a tender kiss on the top of his head Capricorn looked at her certain warmth in his eyes that she hadn't seen in the last three weeks. But that warmth slowly died when he saw what was missing from around her neck.

"The key; where's the key? Why isn't it around your neck?" exclaimed Capricorn beginning to panic as he looked at her. He looked down when she shoved a box into his hand, the box he had given the key to her in. That was the only answer she had for him, she would never tell anyone that that key existed, but she couldn't wear it.

The key was in that box he knew that without asking. Looking at her, Capricorn hadn't been expecting this, he had been expecting her to leave him, to never speak to him again; he had been expecting her to give her back her wedding ring, but not the key.

"You gave me that key to prove your trust in me, but you don't trust me. As much as you think you do, you don't. And I think that since you don't trust me that I should give it back," whispered Meggie. Capricorn signed in that moment looking down at the box in his hands before looking at her again a pained expression on his face.

"I do trust you Meggie. I trust you more than anyone in the world," whispered Capricorn setting the box aside to take her hand once more.

"I know you think you do, but you really don't. If you really trusted me you wouldn't be afraid for me to read that book, you wouldn't be afraid to tell me all your secrets; if you weren't afraid of that you wouldn't have hurt me. Capricorn I don't know what secrets you left behind in that book; I don't care what those secrets are. I will always love you whether I know those secrets, or not. But I want you to trust me like I once trusted you. I want you to trust me like someday I will trust you again completely and without question. I don't want you to worry I'll leave when you trust me with your secrets because I'm not going anywhere. I love you; I love you so much that I can't leave you," explained Meggie bringing her hands to cradle his face in them. Looking at him, Meggie made him see that she meant every word, she wasn't lying, and she never would.

"You need to understand that I'm not going anywhere because I know that why you keep so many secrets from me. You think if I know the terrible, scary even evil things you've done that I'll leave, but I won't. I won't because I don't want to, I never want to be parted from you, I don't care about what you've done, and all because I love you. I love you; I've told you over and over. I show you my love every single day, but for some reason you don't believe me. But Capricorn you're going to have to accept that I do. My love is not a lie; I love you. I love you and you're going to have to start believing me. I love you Capricorn and I'm not going to let your secrets come between us because I'm already scared of what they might be I don't want to be scared that they'll tear us apart," cried Meggie looking away from him in that moment.

Capricorn made her look at him then her head falling onto his shoulder.

"I don't want you to be afraid of my secrets. There aren't any secrets really I am afraid though. I'm afraid if you read that book that you won't like the person you see; I'm afraid you'll finally see me as a monster," explained Capricorn making her look up into his eyes. Meggie looked at him then part of her was relieved, he had no real secrets, but she didn't want him to be afraid to show her every part of him. No matter what she read, or heard about him she would always love him. She didn't say anything at first instead Meggie only leaned her head against his peppering his face in kisses before finally kissing his lips before looking into his eyes.

"Capricorn the only reason I want to know is because I love you and I want to know you. I want our marriage to last, but it won't if you don't realize nothing is going to chase me away. I think I've proven that by just being here now. Capricorn, you tried to kill me, but I'm still here. I'm still here because I love you not even that could make me stop loving you. I love you; I don't want to leave you. I'm just as afraid of losing you as you are of losing me," whispered Meggie.

"You're afraid of losing me," whispered Capricorn.

"Yes I am in fact that was all I could think about when I saw that book. You know I've always been appalled by the way you burn books, but I was always happy you burned every copy of that book. I wanted every copy of that book gone because it meant you could never go back to that world. You could never return to that world and leave me behind. And when I saw that book, I thought about that, I thought you might want me to read you back into the book, and I was so afraid of losing you. I was so afraid of losing you, I can't lose you Capricorn; I love you. I love you so much you're all I have to live for. That's why I need you to trust me, to be honest with me about everything, and then I know we can be happy like we were," cried Meggie. A long uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them, Capricorn knew he had to let her read the book, but he didn't want to. What if despite what she said the person he was in that book made her leave him? Gently he lifted Meggie from his lap setting her next to him as he stood up. He stood there a minute before he started to walk away to stand by the roses feeling as her eyes never left him as he did so. And then stopping in the middle of the garden a little ways away from where she sat waiting for him to speak; he knew he had no choice, but to let her read it.

"I want you to read it Meggie. I think it's one of the things I must have you do to begin to fix what I broke. Read the book, find out everything about me, about my life, and once you've done that you can ask me any questions you may have. I love you Meggie; I do trust you with everything. I want us to be us again. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore; I want things to be as they were and if this is the only way then I'll do it. I love you I won't risk losing you because of that book," exclaimed Capricorn not turning to look at her as he spoke. Meggie watched him a smile on her lips as he finished speaking; she loved him so much in that moment.

Meggie watched him for a long time before she finally rose from the bench her feet silent as she approached him. When she finally stood just behind him Meggie didn't turn him to face her instead she only moved to kiss his back between his shoulder blades resting her head there as her arms moved around him. Capricorn signed as he felt her arms around him her hands splaying out to set peacefully against his chest neither of them saying a word. It felt like everything was changing, everything was getting better, and their relationship was mending.

"Thank you for trusting me; I promise I will trust you now too. I will trust you as best I can," whispered Meggie turning her head in that moment standing on tip toe to kiss the back of his neck. He smiled when he felt her lips on his skin once more; he had missed it, and moving his hands to cover hers on his chest he took both of them in his.

"I am glad though I will not rush you to do so. I know you need time to trust me again and I will accept that. I trust you more than anyone my love all I ask is that you not push me away anymore," exclaimed Capricorn bringing both her hands to his lips to kiss her palms and her fingertips before dropping her hands slowly walking away without another word. As he left her standing there, Capricorn could feel that things were mending between them and Meggie could feel it too. They didn't see each other again until that night.

Meggie was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on their bedroom door. When she moved across the room to open it she found Capricorn on the other side all dressed for bed. He looked nervous, but smiling at him she invited him without a word to enter the room. She didn't understand why he had knocked, it was his room too.

"I was hoping if you wouldn't mind if I could come to bed with you tonight. I've kind of missed falling asleep next to you, but I'll understand if you want me to wait until you're asleep like I usually do," explained Capricorn looking at her with hope in his eyes. Meggie moved closer to his as her spoke until she stood right in front of him her hands finding a place on his chest before taking his hands placing them at her waist. Meggie didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him standing on tip toe to kiss him slow and sweet on the lips.

"Yes I was hoping you would do that. I have missed you; I have missed sleeping next to you. I don't like sleeping without you. I don't like being in our bed alone. I really missed you and I really love you. So yes please sleep with me tonight, but please no more knocking on the door. You are my husband and my king you can just walk in," smiled Meggie making him smile back. She looked up at him with such love in her eyes in that moment before pecking him on the lips before walking away towards the bed. When Capricorn didn't follow directly behind her she looked at him expectantly making it clear she expected him to follow her.

"Capricorn stop staring at me and get in this bed now," smiled Meggie when he still didn't move towards her continuing to stare at her as she climbed into bed.

"Yes dear," smiled Capricorn in that moment moving towards the bed lying down on his side of it next to her. They lay next to each other both of them looking at the ceiling until suddenly he turned his head looking at her as she did the same. He wanted to hold her in that moment, but he wouldn't even try unless she told him he could.

"Are you alright; you look nervous?" whispered Meggie looking at him still thinking in that moment that she wished he would hold her. She missed falling asleep in his arms, but she knew he wouldn't hold her unless she asked. Capricorn didn't answer her he only continued to stare at her.

"Get some sleep my love I'll see you in the morning. I don't want to wake up alone anymore. Goodnight; I love you," smiled Meggie staring at him with love in her eyes. Moving closer to him, Meggie only kissed his cheek at first, but continuing to look at him she wanted more. She could feel him watching her as she did so before she moved even closer kissing him gently on the lips making him smile in response.

"I promise I will be here when you wake up. I love you; goodnight," smiled Capricorn making her smile pecking him on the lips again. He watched as she rolled over on her side of the bed again her back facing him. In that moment he wanted to spoon his body around hers, but he couldn't. Rolling onto his side next to her his back facing hers he signed as the lights turned off closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

They laid in the dark neither of them saying a word as they tried to fall asleep. They were right next to each other and everything felt so wrong in that moment. He wanted to hold her close, she wanted him to hold her close, but neither of them knew how to tell each other that. They were sleeping in the same bed together, but it was like they weren't.

"Capricorn," whispered Meggie into the darkness.

"Yes Meggie my love," smiled Capricorn rolling over onto his back looking at her, her back still turned away from him. The silence between them lasted for a very long time, Meggie didn't know how to ask this of him; she had never needed to ask him to hold her before.

"Capricorn I love you. I need you could you please hold me. I feel so cold and alone lying here without you. I want your arms around me; I need your arms around me. Please Capricorn could you hold me in your arms please," exclaimed Meggie feeling nervous as she spoke. She breathed a sign her nerves leaving her completely when she felt him move across the bed. Capricorn was overjoyed by her words he had wanted to hold her since entering the room and to know she wanted the same thing made him so happy.

"I was hoping you would ask," whispered Capricorn kissing the back of her neck as he did as she had requested wrapping his arms around her spooning next to her.

"Thank you "breathed Meggie leaning back into his chest.

"No need to thank me my love. I have wanted to hold you in my arms since coming to bed. I love you; I love having you right here like this in my arms," whispered Capricorn kissing the back of her neck one last time before they both closed their eyes to sleep. And as they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in three weeks they both knew things would heal between them.


	8. Mortola's revenge

Hello to everyone out there. Here is the latest chapter I worked long and hard to get this out to you so I hope you like it. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 8

A month passed, things between the two of them seemed to heal more, and though things still weren't like before it was getting better. In a way, it was like before they were married, they talked more, they went on dates, and things were returning to normal except for one thing. They still hadn't had sex; they hadn't been together since the incident. Meggie just wasn't ready, she couldn't explain it, but she could spend hours kissing him, but when they got even close to more she always pulled away. She didn't know why, but she just wasn't ready to reignite that aspect of their relationship. Currently she was in the castle library sitting in a chair her feet curled beneath her as she read.

Capricorn found her that way and seeing her like that always made him smile. She looked so content, so at ease, so happy, and if she was happy he was happy.

"Are you going to stare at me all day my husband? Not that I don't enjoy feeling your eyes on me, but you've been staring at me for quite a long time," whispered Meggie smiling as she turned the page in her book.

"Maybe I just love the way you look when you're like this my love. You look so happy and whenever you are happy I am happy too. I actually came here to see if you had some time to go for a walk with me," smiled Capricorn making her look at him as he stood in the doorway. Meggie didn't say a word in answer as she set her book aside her smile nearly blinding as she got to her feet. Before he knew it she was by his side her hands snaking out taking his and intertwining their fingers. Capricorn quickly scooped her up into his warm embrace his lips seeking out hers in a tender yet quick kiss. Looking down at her, he smiled holding her hand in his as he led her down the hall to the surprise he had for her.

They were silent as they moved through their castle, both of them were smiling as their hands kept them connected, and finally they left the castle. Exiting the castle, they moved through it into the rose garden, Capricorn stopped picking her a rose giving it to her before continuing to walk with her. He couldn't deny how much he loved her as they walked hand in hand; she couldn't deny how much she loved him. They were happy in that moment. Together, they talked about little things, but then everything became silent when she stopped them. Meggie looked down at their hands, she wanted his arms around her, and smiling at him she brought his hand to her lips.

"Capricorn I love you, I love walking hand in hand with you, but I would much rather have your arms around me instead. I love you Capricorn I want your arms around me," smiled Meggie looking up at him as she wrapped his arm around her. He stared down at her, he loved her so much in that moment, and wrapping his arm tight around her he pulled her so they were chest to chest. They stared up at each other their eyes locked and finally she laid her head on his chest her other arm wrapping around him. And as they held each other in that moment it was like that incident had never happened. When she peered into his eyes again her arms moved even tighter around his body, and then leaning up on her toes Meggie tenderly kissed him.

"See, isn't this better?" breathed Meggie watching as he nodded before walking with him staying close to his side.

"Yes my beautiful queen, this is perfect," smiled Capricorn looking down at her as they continued on their walk her head resting on his shoulder as they entered the orchard.

" I love you Meggie," whispered Capricorn kissing the top of her head making her look at him as they came to a stop in the middle of the orchard his surprise for her just a few footsteps away.

"I have a surprise for you; a surprise I set up just for you," whispered Capricorn moving her towards a tree stopping before her surprise and when Meggie saw it she gasped at the sight. What Meggie saw took her breath away, it wasn't just beautiful it was so sweet, and looking at him she threw herself into his arms. It was a beautiful surprise; it was the kind of sweet and simple gift every wife wants from her husband. They stood in front of a tree in their orchard a blanket spread out beneath it with a picnic basket on top. But it was what was on the tree that truly took her breath away; it was something a man would do if he truly loved a woman and he wanted the whole world to know.

"Capricorn loves Meggie," read Meggie looking at him in that moment. Those words were carved into the bark of the tree with a little heart representing the loves and a huge heart surrounding the words. It was the kind of thing Meggie had read about in some of her books and the fact that he had done something so sweet, so loving for her warmed her heart.

"Oh Capricorn it's beautiful I love it; I love you," cried Meggie letting her happy tears run freely down her cheeks. She looked at him then her arms once more around his neck as she hugged his body to hers. And looking up into his eyes Meggie captured his lips in a passionate heart stopping kiss. Capricorn kissed her back without hesitation; he had worked endlessly on this for her. Basta, his most faithful servant had offered to assist him with this particular surprise, but for once Capricorn had declined. He wanted to do this for her without any help from anyone, she was his wife, his queen, and his love he would prove that to her with this sign of his love. Every time she looked at this tree she would know without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her; he loved her with everything that he was.

"I love you Meggie. You are my queen, my wife, and my love. I hope this proves my love for you," whispered Capricorn passionately kissing her lips as he finished speaking moving to sit with her on the blanket beneath the tree. Breaking their kiss, they looked at each other with only their love in their eyes as he opened the basket. He removed the delicacies stuffed inside setting them on the blanket next to each other. And as they started to lovingly feed the food to each other they didn't know it, but they were being watched by a lone figure standing on the hill not far away.

"Enjoy your time with him now you little bitch because I will get rid of you very soon," breathed Mortola as she stood on the hill as she watched them her eyes lingering on Meggie hatred filling them as a frown etched into her face. She had hoped their marriage would be in pieces by now, but somehow they were mending what had been broken. But the Magpie still had a plan up her sleeve, she would get rid of that girl if it was the last thing she did since it was apparent her son was too weak. He was letting that girl lead him around by his cock, he was letting his so called love for her blind him, and Mortola hoped if she got rid of her that he would return to his greatness. Walking back into the castle, the Magpie moved quickly through the castle to her private room, and once she was there she opened her spell book. She was sure that one simple spell was all it would take to get rid of her once and for all. Once she found the spell she needed Mortola was sure that the girl would be gone, then her son would open his eyes to her deceit, and he would forget all about her. And once he wiped every memory of her from his mind he would return to being the great ruler he was meant to be; the great ruler she had raised him to be. If she could just get Silvertongues cell open without anyone noticing she had no doubt he would seek out his daughter to take her away once and for all, and if she wouldn't go he could kill her, or do whatever he wanted with her Mortola didn't really care she just wanted her gone. And once she was gone, Capricorn would return the key to her, and everything could return to the way it once was.

When she found the spell she was looking for, the Magpie laughed an evil dark hearted chuckle as she read the incantation. Her plan began to play out in her mind; she could picture it all; she could feel the key around her neck once more.

"You my baby are going to help me be rid of that girl," whispered Mortola after she approached her bed pulling a chest from beneath it removing a snake from within it. She whispered these words to the snake gently petting its slippery scales. Laying the snake on the table, Mortola waved her hand over it as she read the incantation; the spell would attach itself to the snake and the snake would carry it to its intended target. She smiled when the magic of the spell clung to the serpent and picking it up she carefully kissed its tiny head being careful not to let remnants of the spell cling to her. Approaching the door, Mortola let the snake leave its place around her hand slithering into the hallway. It knew its mission; it would slither off to do her bidding. And with that thought in her head she watched as her servant moved into the shadows of the hall looking at her.

"You know what to do," hissed Mortola nodding her head and smiling as the snake seemed to do the same as her door closed without a sound. Eyeing the closed door of its master for a few seconds longer, the snake moved down the hall with a hiss; it had a mission to complete. It moved throughout the castle, it made sure to not be seen as it moved in the direction of the dungeon where its master wanted it to go. Soundlessly the snake moved under the door avoiding being seen still as it approached Silvertongues cell. The minute the snakes scales touched the cell door, the magic attached to it left the snake moving onto the door making it open with a creak. When the door opened, Mo didn't move at first, he thought it was some sort of trick, but when nothing happened he moved closer.

Standing still as stone, Mo slowly started to approach the cell door expecting to see the guards out there waiting to jump him. But no one was there, everything was quiet, and opening the door an inch, or two more he left his cell. Being careful not to be seen, Mo moved with stealth down the dungeon hall, and as he did he only had one thing on his mind. His daughter.

"I have to get Meggie away from here," breathed Mo as he moved down the halls.

"I will save you Meggie," breathed Mo beginning to search for his daughter not knowing of Mortola's aid, or that his daughter at that very moment was in the arms of her husband. Meggie was lying on her back with Capricorn on top of her, their picnic lunch had been long forgotten, their hands were everywhere, and they were kissing passionately.

"I love you Capricorn so much," purred Meggie her breathing heavy as his lips moved over every inch of her. His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck making her moan wantonly, he loved her, she loved him, and as he continued he was silently waiting for her to push him away like she always did when their love making became more heated, but she didn't. And in that moment he had hope that she would let him take her all the way; he had hope that she would let him worship her the way a man should worship his wife.

When her hands left their place on the blanket moving to wrap around him his heart soured with hope, she was putting out all the feelers that said she wanted him to continue, but nonetheless he approached with extreme care. Slowly he let his grip on her waist tighten and as she pulled him ever closer he growled both their hearts pounding as he continued to show his love for her. If he wasn't sure about how far she was willing to go then in that moment one second after that he was sure of her feelings. Meggie suddenly broke the kiss looking up at him in that moment, he thought she was telling him to stop, but when he looked at her she was saying the opposite. And then suddenly he found himself on his back with his beautiful bride on top of him her body straddling him her hands moving sensually over his chest. It was in that moment that he knew she wanted him to make love to her.

"Capricorn I need you; I love you. Please I love you so much I am ready now," exclaimed Meggie moving her hands up his chest until she held his face in her hands. Capricorn didn't get the chance to say anything in response as she kissed him with a heat he had missed so much. He didn't realize that until that very moment when he found himself on his back with a lapful of Meggie; he had missed having her like this in his arms. Continuing to kiss him, her hands gripped the lapels of his suit holding him in place moaning as he took her face in his hands gently stroking her cheek before letting his fingers run through the soft tendrils of her hair.

" God how I have missed you, how I love you my beloved queen," growled Capricorn holding her face in his hands still as their lips parted before he began it all over again deepening the kiss without a second thought. And it was as he was preparing to roll her onto her back and make sweet passionate love to her that a voice made their lips part.

"Um Sir, I'm sorry, but we need you in the throne room. It's very important," said a guard as he stood a few feet away his eyes downcast.

Capricorn held his anger in at that moment, he really wanted to kill that particular guard, but he had Meggie in his arms then she helped him stay calm. She was a balm to his senses; she was always his everything. They ignored the guards discomfort in that moment as his arms moved around her as he sat up his head leaning into the soft flesh of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him too, she didn't want him to leave her, she was ready now, she wanted him to make love to her like he had done many times in the past, and in that moment she too wanted to kill the guard that stood nearby.

"It's alright Capricorn, we can pick back up where we left off later tonight," whispered Meggie making him look up at her, but especially at the sexy glint in her eyes.

"That is if you still want to," whispered Meggie tenderly stroking his cheek. He kissed her then, he had missed seeing that look in her eyes, and he had missed this side of her. And looking at him, Meggie knew the answer to that question without having to ask; he would definitely want to make love to her later tonight. Slowly Capricorn held her face in his hands feeling as her hands came to grip the lapels of his suit as he tried to decipher whether she really wanted this, or not.

"Meggie I love you. I love you so much, but I need to know that you're sure. I don't think I could take it if you suddenly changed your mind," exclaimed Capricorn pecking her sweetly on the lips. He loved her dearly, she was his everything, but he spoke the truth. If she suddenly changed her mind between now and tonight it would hurt him a lot.

"Yes I am sure, so sure. I have missed you more than you know; I love you more than you know. I have denied you for a long time, but I don't want to anymore. I need you, I love you, and we haven't been together in that way in a long time. I am ready to rekindle that aspect of our relationship once again. Tonight when you come to bed I want to reignite the fire we shared in our bedroom, I want you to make love to me. I need you to make love to me; I have missed you. Please Capricorn say you'll make love to me tonight," smiled Meggie lovingly stroking his cheek. His only response was a fiery kiss the likes of which no one has ever seen before, it was like he was trying to devour her, and as she returned it with the same amount of fire she knew this was a yes. He would look forward to going to bed with her where he could claim her body like he had done the first time not so long ago.

"I will gladly do that my love. I have missed you as well; I need you so badly too. I love you, I will look forward to tonight when I can lay you down in our bed, and make you mine," exclaimed Capricorn slightly out of breath as their lips parted. They stood up together, she held both his hands in hers, and wrapping his arms around her they looked at their tree. From that moment on this would always be their tree.

"I can't wait my king," smiled Meggie kissing him one last time.

"Neither can I my queen," smiled Capricorn in return beginning to move with her towards the castle the guard following close behind them.

As they walked back the way they had come, they were happy, Meggie wrapped her arms around him as he did the same, they held each other close, and a he kissed her head everything felt back to normal. It was like the incident so long ago never happened.

"Whatever I am needed for it better be important," snapped Capricorn as they entered the castle once more moving down the hallway with her by his side stopping when they were halfway to the throne room. The guard stood a ways back as they stared at each other.

"Please accompany me to the throne room my love. I would love to walk in there with my queen at my side; I always want you at my side. And I promise as soon as I'm done with whatever they need me for I will carry you back to my room where I will not hesitate to make passionate love to you," whispered Capricorn pulling her so they were chest to chest. Meggie looked up at him with that same glint in her eye, he saw that look, it was that look that spurred him to action making him attack her lips with a fierce passionate heat that made her light headed. Meggie wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her; for the first time since everything had fallen apart over a month ago everything felt perfect. When they finally broke apart she smiled up at him her hands smoothing over his chest.

"No my love, I will not accompany you to the throne room. I think I will go on ahead to our room where I will be waiting for you. I am going to strip down until I'm completely naked and lay in our bed to wait for you. I hope you won't leave me waiting very long," whispered Meggie giving him a teasing kiss on the lips.

"I won't I promise; I will be along shortly," breathed Capricorn against her lips watching as she slowly started to back away from him. Capricorn could only stare at her in awe as she walked away, she was so beautiful, so incredibly sexy without ever really trying, and she was his wife. If he wasn't the luckiest man in the world then he didn't know who was and turning to continue down the hall with that thought on his mind he was determined to have this particular business finished as quickly as possible. Entering the throne room, Capricorn looked around the room at every guard that seemed to fill it, every guard was there, and they all looked scared because whatever was wrong was going to make him angry very angry. Basta caught his eye as he moved almost sheepishly across the room to where he stood; he was afraid to tell him whatever it was he had to tell him.

"Basta you called me here at the most inopportune time this better be very, very important. Now what is the matter," snapped Capricorn looking at his most faithful servant with a sinister look in his eyes as he slowly approached him. If he hadn't of called him away when he did Capricorn knew he would be balls deep in his wife, he hadn't been with her like that in such a long time, and because of that he was not the happiest man at that moment.

When Basta didn't answer his question right away that only served to make Capricorn angrier, this was serious he knew that now, but nonetheless Capricorn liked seeing fear in the eyes of his men. And he wanted answers, he wanted to know what the problem was so he could fix it, and get back to his beautiful wife.

"Answer me," screamed Capricorn grabbing Basta by the collar dragging him over to the nearest pillar removing a switchblade from his pocket pointing it at the man's throat.

"Answer me Basta you're better than this; you know better than to leave my questions unanswered. Now tell me what is wrong before I cut you," whispered Capricorn his voice menacingly low as he looked into the other man's eyes seeing the whites.

"Silvertongue is loose; he somehow escaped from his cell," exclaimed Basta his voice laced with his fear. Capricorn didn't seem to react at first continuing to stare at Basta in disbelief the knife still pointed at his throat. When he finally released Basta, he looked away from him his eyes wide as he tried to hide his fear, and stepping into the center of the room all was quiet before suddenly he turned looking at every single one of them.

"How? How could he have possibly gotten out of his cell?" exclaimed Capricorn looking around at every single one of them the look on his face demanding answers.

"We think someone, or something opened the cell door. We are still inspecting his cell and the outside of it," exclaimed Basta his eyes pointed downwards towards the ground as he refused to look his master in the eyes. Capricorn threw the knife at his head in that moment nearly missing his head; he couldn't help, but think in that moment that he was a fool to trust these idiots with their safety. They should have watched Silvertongue closer; this never would have happened if they had only done their job.

All Capricorn could think about as this all transpired was his Meggie, he knew that she was in grave danger, and he knew he had to protect her. And still looking at the men that surrounded them he made a silent vow that if something happened to her because of their incompetence then he would murder every single one of them. Meggie was the most important person in his life, he needed her to breath, he needed her to live, and he couldn't he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was Silvertongue's daughter, Capricorn knew he wouldn't leave without trying to take her with him; he knew Meggie was his first priority because her father would come after her. He would try and take her from him; Meggie must be protected no matter what the cost.

"Search every inch of the castle and its grounds for him. And Basta stop cowering against the wall over there and go to my chamber for my wife. Bring her straight back to me; I will be in charge of keeping her safe. Silvertongue will come after her," ordered Capricorn pacing back and forth as the men around him listened to his orders. In the same moment as this was all taking place, Meggie was walking swiftly down the hall that led to her bedroom and she didn't know it, but her father was lying in wait for her. He had found the room she shared with her so called husband and he knew if he waited long enough she would appear. And when she did he grabbed her. His arms snaked around her waist as his hand covered her mouth stifling her scream as he dragged her into the shadows.

As she felt an unfamiliar arm wrap around her waist in the same moment as a hand covered her mouth, Meggie didn't know what was happening, and as she tried to scream, tried to struggle she regretted not going to the throne room with Capricorn. When she felt the barrel of a gun dig into her side Meggie stopped all movement; she was so scared in that moment she didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Capricorn. Meggie closed her eyes in her fear as her unknown attacker slowly moved them into the light of the hall. As he did Meggie prayed that a guard or better yet Capricorn would come along to save her. Once they were in the hall once more, Meggie saw the face of her attacker; it was Mo. Meggie knew in that moment that she needed to get to her husband, she knew her father would try to take her from him, and she couldn't let that happen. She loved him; she couldn't be parted from him. Mo still held her back against his chest as he smiled at her his lips moving to kiss the side of her head.

"Are you ready to go with me now Meggie?" breathed Mo the barrel of the gun still digging into her ribcage. As those words left his mouth Meggie realized their meaning, this was her opportunity; this was her chance to get to her husband. Slowly she nodded her head feeling as he smiled kissing her head again. He moved forward with her removing his arm from around her waist pointing the gun straight ahead; Meggie knew this was it. Meggie took that moment to bite the hand that covered her mouth making him scream out in pain before she elbowed him in the ribs before finally making a run for it.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie as she ran as fast as she could down the hall in the direction of the throne room. She could hear him running behind her as he attempted to catch her and that made her run faster screaming as loud as she could. It was just as Capricorn was done giving his orders that the whole throne room heard their queens screaming.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie repeatedly and then she rounded the corner into the room. But in that same moment Mo caught up with her grabbing her by the hair in that moment dragging her back out. It was in that moment as they were all hurrying for the door that Silvertongue appeared in the doorway with Meggie held close to him the gun pointed at her. Silvertongue slowly entered the room his eyes trained on Capricorn. The guards quickly surrounded him until he stood in a circle around them; Capricorn stood a few feet away his eyes never leaving Meggie.

"Silvertongue you know you don't want to hurt her," whispered Capricorn trying to stay calm to keep this man calm until his wife was no longer in danger.

"No I don't want to hurt her; I love her she's my daughter. That's why I'm doing this, I'm not going to hurt her; I'm going to take her away from here. I'm going to take her as far away from here and you as I possibly can," snapped Mo taking a few steps back making sure to avoid the guards. He never took his eyes off of Capricorn and Capricorn couldn't take his eyes off Meggie. They both felt like their hearts would pound out of their chests.

"You will never get out of this room with her let alone this castle. I love her; I love her more then you ever have she is my wife. She is my wife, I will protect her, and I most certainly won't let you take her from me, or hurt her in any way. I love her; I won't let you hurt her ever," exclaimed Capricorn looking only at Meggie as he spoke hoping his words reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

"I love him too," whispered Meggie attempting to break free from her father's hold, but when he pointed the gun at her head she stopped. Tears moved down her cheeks in that moment as she looked into her husband's eyes. She was so scared in that moment he knew that, he saw that, and he felt his fear increase tenfold as he thought again that he couldn't lose her.

"I love him Mo; he makes me happy so happy. Please don't take me from him, don't take me away; I love him. And he loves me too. If you truly love me you would want me to be happy…you would want me to be with someone I love; please let me be happy. Let me be happy with him; let us be happy together," exclaimed Meggie her tears nearly choking her as she spoke not looking away from Capricorn as she did.

"No Meggie; you only think you love him. He has brainwashed you, he has made you think you love him, and it is because I love you that I am taking you away from here away from him," explained Mo kissing the back of Meggie's head as he spoke hearing as she sobbed. Meggie looked at Capricorn in that moment and they both suddenly knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Mo I love him, he hasn't brainwashed me the only thing he has done is love me, and I love him too more than anything, or anyone in this world. I love Capricorn; if you take me away from him I will run right back to him the first chance I get. I love him; I don't want to ever be parted from him for any reason. If you want to keep me from him forever you will have to kill me because that is the only way you will ever keep us apart," exclaimed Meggie never looking away from Capricorn as she spoke. Capricorn looked at Silvertongue then, he was crying now, and looking at him Capricorn knew what he was going to do. And he knew he had to stop him at any price. Mo kept the gun pointed at her head then kissing the back of her head one last time as if as a final goodbye.

"I love you Meggie," breathed Mo seconds before he pushed her away from him pointing the gun directly at her as Capricorn and all the guards sprang into action, but it was too late. Two shots rang out before the guards grabbed him pinning him to the wall and everything was silent as the whole room seemed to hold its breath. Meggie stood there then, she was so still, and as Capricorn approached her as quickly as his feet would carry him she turned around to look at him. And it was in that moment that Capricorn along with the whole room saw that Silvertongue had hit his target; Meggie had been shot twice in the chest and stomach. Capricorn caught her as she was falling to the floor holding her in his arms on his knees on the floor as he tried to stop the bleeding, but it just wouldn't stop more blood seeped from the wound.

"Basta go now, go get the doctor in the dungeon; the one Darius read from one of the books so long ago. Go get him and hurry the queen is bleeding out fast. RUN!" Screamed Capricorn watching as Basta ran from the room before he looked down at his beloved wife as she lay slowly dying in his arms.

"Meggie, Meggie love, please stay with me; keep your eyes open. Basta's going for the doctor you're going to be fine just please stay with me," whispered Capricorn watching as she struggled to breath her hands coming to fist in the fabric of his shirt and jacket as he became covered in her blood.

"Capricorn…Capricorn I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I've spent all this time being mad at you…mad at you when I could have been loving you like I should. I'm so sorry; I love you so much please believe me. Please believe me I love you; I love you Capricorn," gasped Meggie tears still blinding her vision as she struggled to keep the darkness from consuming her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She was trying hard to keep her eyes open feeling as he stroked her cheek smearing it with blood as he shushed her. He could see she was fighting to stay with him and he prayed to god Basta returned with the doctor in time to save her. He couldn't lose her, she was his everything; she was his light.

"Shhhh…my love, don't think about that now just stay with me. The doctor is on his way, my love; my queen please just stay with me," cried Capricorn his own tears running unchecked down his face. But as hard as Meggie tried she wasn't sure she could do it. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes open; she was coming closer and closer to death she knew it. She knew that was why she felt so incredibly cold.

"I need you to say you believe me Capricorn…please say you do. Say you believe that I love you. I love you Capricorn; I love you my king," gasped Meggie letting her eyes close as the darkness claimed her thinking in that moment that that would be the last time she ever said that to him.

"Meggie, no stay with me. I believe you Meggie…please my queen, my heart don't leave me stay with me. I love you Meggie please…please. PLEASE MEGGIE…MEGGIE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU! I love you so much, I need you Meggie please stay with me. Please don't leave me. I love you; I love you my beloved queen," cried Capricorn kissing her in his hysterical state as he waited for the doctor praying they came within the next second, or he was going to kill both him and Basta. And as he held her unconscious body in his arms he cried, he kissed every inch of her face, and he prayed he wouldn't lose her. He hoped that wouldn't be that last time he told her he loved her. She was his everything, she was the only ray of light in his life; he needed her to live, or he himself wouldn't be able to live. He could not lose her, she couldn't die, he loved her too much, and his life would be worth nothing without her. He could not lose her; she could not die.


	9. to live and die

I own nothing; please review.

Chapter 9

When Basta finally arrived with the doctor he found Capricorn in a frantic state; he couldn't remember ever seeing him like that before. He ushered the doctor to where the queen lay and looking at her, at her blood covering not only the floor, but Capricorn too he could understand why he was in such a state. Basta had never been in love, he had never been married, but if someone did that to the woman he loved he knew he would kill them without a second thought. And in that moment he was glad he wasn't in Silvertongue's shoes because that man was going to suffer greatly for this. Capricorn watched as the doctor approached them quickly grabbing one of Meggie's hands immediately to check her pulse.

"She still has a pulse, but its weak very weak. I can still save her, but I need somewhere to work," whispered the doctor looking at Capricorn in that moment. Capricorn immediately looked at Basta, he didn't need to say a thing; Basta knew what to do. As Basta ran down to the dungeon to see about some surgical tools and other things used for first aid, Capricorn still held Meggie's prone form in his arms pressing a kiss to her brow before slowly lowering her to the ground, and as the doctor began his work he never took his eyes off of her.

" I wish your man would hurry up, I need some tools to work properly; we don't have much time she is on a ticking clock," said the doctor watching as each guard scrambled to hurry Basta along with a single look from their king.

"Could you clear the room when he arrives? I will need the space and I can't be distracted for even a second while trying to save her," explained the doctor watching as the room quickly emptied as soon as Basta had brought what was needed leaving only Capricorn behind. But the doctor was still looking at him and Capricorn knew he wanted him to leave too.

He stared down at her as the seconds ticked by, she was his everything, and he would not leave her alone now. Meggie laid there covered in blood slowly dying and he couldn't help, but think what might have been if he had brought her with him instead of letting her walk back to their room alone. The doctor's hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"No, I'm staying right here with her. I can't just leave her here alone," whispered Capricorn his eyes locked on Meggie. With each second that ticked by he was afraid she would die and there would be nothing the doctor could do.

"Sir if you want me to save her you need to trust me with her life. I will save her; I promise she won't be alone. I will save her; I will do everything humanly possible to save her," whispered the doctor. Capricorn could only nod as Basta entered the room once more with a table for the doctor to work on her on from the dungeon. Capricorn wouldn't let anyone else help him as he picked her up into his arms to lay her upon it, he laid her there staring down at her afterward, and then he looked at the doctor focusing on him completely. He had to save her there was no other option then that; this would not be the last time he saw her because this man would save her, or else he would pay for it with his life along with everyone else involved.

"You had better save her because if she dies you die," whispered Capricorn looking at Meggie again. He had found people worked harder when their lives were on the line. Capricorn looked at her just as he was about to leave, he leaned down, and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you Meggie," whispered Capricorn against her skin her hand slipping free from his as Basta led him out into the hallway. The doors to the throne room closed with a thud that seemed too loud for his ears, Capricorn stood there a minute staring at them before finally he turned around, and it was then he came face to face with the man who had caused all of this. Silvertongue stood there emotionless as if nothing had happened as if nothing was wrong and that alone set Capricorn off. He bounded down the hall towards him with Basta on his heels, but no one could stop him all he wanted to do was throttle this man. All he wanted to do was kill this man.

"You shot her, you shot your own fucking daughter; you shot my wife," screamed Capricorn as he approached grabbing Silvertongue by his collar immediately and in that moment he was at Capricorn's mercy he couldn't have gotten away he was surrounded by guards. Capricorn held him by his shirt collar shaking him forcefully, he wished he had a knife in his hand, but for the first time in his life when he really needed one he didn't have it. Capricorn continued to brutally shake him waiting for him to say something in response, but he said nothing. He was supposed to be the cold heartless evil one, but even he had lines he wouldn't cross. This man was far more evil then him, he had shot Meggie, and he didn't appear to care.

"You better pray to god she doesn't die because if she dies I will kill you. I love her despite what you might think, I love her, and if she dies there is no reason for me not to kill you," growled Capricorn shaking Silvertongue a little harder with each passing word.

"She'd be better off dead then with you," snapped Mo finally making Capricorn stop all movement to simply stare at him. He wanted her to die, he claimed to love her, but he wanted her to die. Capricorn threw him away from him then he wanted to be far away from him. Stepping away from him, Capricorn turned his back to him looking at the throne room doors, and holding back his tears he stood there a long time before finally turning around.

"Take him back to his cell and this time stay with him to assure he doesn't escape again," said Capricorn his voice trembling in a way no one had ever heard before. Basta and the rest of his guards led Silvertongue away. The silence that remained after their departure rang in his ears and suddenly Capricorn found himself standing there completely and utterly alone. And standing there he couldn't help, but wonder if this would be the day he lost everything that he held most dear. His back hit the wall sliding down it and closing his eyes Capricorn felt helpless. He felt helpless in a way he hadn't felt for a very long time. Opening his eyes once more, Capricorn finally looked down at himself; Meggie's blood covered his hands, his clothes, and every piece of him.

Capricorn had had many a person's blood covering his person, usually he didn't mind it in fact usually he reveled in it, but this time was different. This blood belonged not to someone he despised, but to his greatest treasure. His Meggie, his only love, his true queen; he hated the sticky feel of her blood on his skin. He wanted it off immediately, but he also didn't want to leave the hallway just in case the doctor needed him? What if something went wrong; he wanted to be there when the doctor exited the throne room.

"I can't have her blood on my hands," thought Capricorn finally making up his mind. The doctor couldn't possibly need him before he returned.

"She'll be fine. She won't die; she can't die," whispered Capricorn as he moved down the hallway to his room. He couldn't stop thinking of her, of every second they had ever spent together both good and bad; he hoped they would share many more moments together.

"I should have walked her here myself," whispered Capricorn as he stepped into the room they shared. He could still smell her scent there, he could still feel her warmth here, and hurrying into the bathroom Capricorn slammed the door moving over to the sink. No matter what happened he would forever regret not walking her to their room, or making her go with him to the throne room if he had things would be so different now. Washing the blood from his hands, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and he remembered. He remembered making love to her in the bathtub, listening to that song that reminded her of them with her, and of sitting in a bath with her telling her that he would always love her whether she was young and beautiful, or not. And suddenly before he even realized what he had done Capricorn punched the bathroom mirror shattering it and cutting his hand. Cursing he found a cloth to wrap his hand in and without any other thought to it he entered their room again. Capricorn couldn't wait to leave that room, he liked it better when he was there with her, so he quickly changed his clothes, and left to wait for news on Meggie.

As time went on he found himself sitting on the floor his back against the wall as he waited his eyes never leaving the double doors. His heart was pounding the whole time, he couldn't remember being so scared before in his life, and as day turned to night Capricorn couldn't help, but think of the times they had shared. The things they had said, the moments of passion, the laughter, the sweet words, and most of all the love. Capricorn had never known anyone like Meggie before. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and she made him see things in a way he never had before. In his world, he had always thought of women as possessions, people to be told what to do; they were fickle creatures with no real minds of their own. Meggie was far from that though, he couldn't have possessed her she would not allow it, she had a mind that she never stopped using, she was constantly searching for more knowledge to fill it with, and for the first time in his life she made him happy. Capricorn had never been truly happy until he found her; she was his missing piece. She was the other half of his heart. Before Meggie, Capricorn never shared a real kiss with a woman, the ones he did were sloppy and emotionless, but from the very beginning the kisses they shared had a spark. They seemed to hold every emotion known to man. Before Meggie the act of sex had been merely that sex, but with Meggie it had always been so much more. Since the very beginning, they had never had sex not like that, but they had made love. Capricorn knew now he had loved her from the very beginning even if he didn't know it at the time; he doubted any other woman could ever make him feel the way Meggie did without even trying. He would never love anyone who wasn't her and so he sat there still waiting for those double doors to open.

It was after he made it to his feet pacing the floor his footsteps echoing through the halls that the doors finally opened. The doctor slowly exited the room, he looked tired, he was covered in her blood, but Capricorn didn't see any of that as he moved towards him.

"How is she? Will she live; will she be alright?" asked Capricorn feeling as his heart pounded erratically in his chest as he waited for an answer. And as he waited for that answer he didn't breathe, or even blink.

"Yes, she will live. She will be just fine though she will need to take it easy, but there is something else. Something important that you must know, but I think you should sit down before I tell you," said the doctor slowly. But Capricorn didn't want to sit down, he was confused; if she was going to be fine what did he need to tell him?

Capricorn stared the doctor down in his confusion he just didn't understand it, he had said she was alive; he had said she would be fine, so what more could he possibly have to say? That question filled his heart with dread.

"What's wrong doctor; you said she would be fine," snapped Capricorn balling his hands into fists as he took a tentative step towards the throne room before the doctor blocked his path. That scared him more; why didn't he want him going to see his wife yet?

"She is sir, I can assure you your wife will be fine, but she will need a few months rest as well as some counseling. That is what I need to speak with you about," explained the doctor leaving the room then to get a chair.

"Doctor I can assure you that if I don't get to see my wife soon I will kill you, so you had better speak up very quickly," growled Capricorn his voice taking that dangerous tone. He was scared enough as it was he did not need this man making it worse for him.

"Sir…" began the doctor, but by that time Capricorn had had enough. He grabbed the doctor by his blood stained shirt looking into his eyes as he brought him within inches of his face.

"Tell me," growled Capricorn and he couldn't help, but notice the doctor's eyes weren't filled with the usual fear, but with sadness instead.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but when your wife was shot she was pregnant. I don't think she even knew yet she wasn't that far along," breathed the doctor watching Capricorn closely. Capricorn let him go as he stepped away his face like stone as he processed everything he had said. She had been pregnant, they had made a baby together; a baby created by their love. But now, now that baby was gone. He thought of Meggie then; what would the news of this do to her. Capricorn collapsed into the chair the doctor had brought in that moment and he didn't say a word as he let it all sink in.

"She was pregnant. She was carrying my baby and neither of us ever got to know. Our baby is dead; Silvertongue killed our baby before it could even be born," whispered Capricorn his voice shaking with anger as he held back his tears. He knew he would have to be strong for Meggie; she would cry his tears for him. Silvertongue had tried to kill Meggie just to keep them apart, but he had missed his marl only to hit another one altogether. And so it seemed that shot was meant to take a life no matter what was done.

"You said she wasn't that far along; how far along was she exactly?" asked Capricorn still looking at the floor.

"Not far at all sir, maybe a little over two months if that," exclaimed the doctor.

"Is she awake? Did you tell her yet?" asked Capricorn praying the answer was no. It should be him who told her not some stranger.

"No sir, she hasn't woken up yet and I thought it was better if you told her. I imagine she will take the news very hard that's why I will suggest counseling. She has been hurt not only physically, but this will most likely affect her emotionally too," explained the doctor watching as Capricorn stood up in that moment.

"I will have a room prepared for you; can I see her?" whispered Capricorn looking at the open double doors. The doctor looked at him then; he had a feeling that was the closest he was ever going to get to a thank you from him.

"Yes, you can see her then we can move her to your bedroom. I think she'll be more comfortable there," said the doctor moving past him to lead him into the room. Entering the throne room, Capricorn immediately rushed to Meggie's side taking her hand in his. Looking down at her unmoving form he couldn't believe this was his Meggie. She was pale like a ghost, her lips had lost their sensual red color and were now a faded pink, but it was her breathing that worried him most. She was barely breathing, if he had been looking at her from afar he would have thought her a corpse, and suddenly he felt a fear in him that she might never wake up. With that fear in his heart, Capricorn fell to his knees before her, he moved to kiss her lips then the rest of her face, and then he ended it all with her forehead. She would wake up, she had to wake up, and he wouldn't leave her side until she did.

"I love you; I love you please come back to me," breathed Capricorn holding her face in his hands. Looking at her, Capricorn wanted to see her open her eyes in that moment, but she didn't. Meggie continued to lay there lost to the world and looking at her still he kissed her forehead again.

"We'll need to move her now. We'll need one more person to help put her into the bed once we get there too," explained the doctor feeling sympathy for the man as he watched him with the woman he clearly loved very much. Capricorn nodded leaving the room then for just a moment to get Basta. Once the three of them were ready they carefully moved her to their bedroom. The maids already had the bed ready when they arrived and again the three carefully moved her onto it. Basta and the doctor left him alone with her in their bedroom; Capricorn didn't hear them leave as he tucked her into bed pulling a chair to sit at her side before taking her hand again. He sat at her bedside, he would stay there until she woke up; he would never leave her side. When she finally woke up he would be there, he would be there to comfort her when he told her of the baby they had lost. And in that moment as much as he wanted to see her eyes open he didn't know how to tell her when she awoke. How could he tell her that she had been pregnant; how could he tell her that they had lost their baby?

"I love you Meggie. He will pay for this," whispered Capricorn thinking of Silvertongue. This was all his fault, if he hadn't gotten loose, if he hadn't shot Meggie then everything would be fine now; their baby would still be alive growing in her stomach. He had never considered being a father before, he wondered if Meggie had ever thought of being a mother, and though he didn't know the answer he knew they would both feel an ache in their hearts now. They would mourn the loss of their baby and hopefully someday they would have more. And looking at her Capricorn realized he wanted that. He wanted children with her.

"I love you my queen," whispered Capricorn peppering her hand in kisses his tears beginning to fall.

"I love you my love," breathed Capricorn laying his head next to her on the bed.


	10. The effects of the greatest loss

Well I haven't gotten any reviews for this story in a very long time and I really wish somebody out there would review. But as always I own nothing and please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 10

Meggie awoke from the darkness of her unconsciousness slowly at first. She blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to focus on the things around the room, but at first she just couldn't. She couldn't move though to be honest she really didn't want to and she felt weak. Meggie had never felt so weak before and she didn't like it at all. Everything was a blur for a while then as she lay still as stone on the bed; her body hurt so much she didn't want to move much. When her eyes finally focused in on something she found Capricorn there with her and smiling weakly she was so happy. She felt so much safer knowing he was there watching over her. Despite what had happened one thing had not changed; she still felt safe just knowing he was there. Capricorn sat slumped over in a chair beside the bed; he was fast asleep his head against her arm on the bed. Nothing was said as she just let him sleep, she didn't know how long she had been out for, she didn't know how long he had been there, but one thing she did know was that no matter how long it was he never left her side so he probably needed his sleep. And laying there she let her eyes leave him for only a moment to stare up at the ceiling of their bedroom closing her eyes in an attempt to remember everything that had happened. She could remember bits and pieces, but for reason that she didn't understand she couldn't remember everything. She remembered being grabbed by Mo. She remembered getting away from him and screaming and running down the hall. She remembered how he held a gun on her as Capricorn tried to talk him down, but most of all she remembered being flung away from him before he pointed that gun directly at her shooting her. But after that she could remember nothing else and looking around their bedroom she knew Capricorn must have brought her here and opening her eyes she looked at him. She loved him so much; she would never let anyone take her from him. And then she thought of Mo.

"He really shot me," breathed Meggie looking up at the ceiling once more. She had been more afraid that he would shoot Capricorn in the throne room before, she hadn't been really scared for herself because as much as she hated her father he did claim to love her, but if that were true he wouldn't have been able to do this to her. She watched Capricorn as he slept letting that all slip from her mind; she knew he would blame himself, but she was determined not to let him. He would blame himself for this just like he had when Mo grabbed her; he always tried to protect her and if something did happen he always blamed himself.

When his eyes finally opened he found her watching him and his heart soared when he saw her eyes were open.

"Meggie, you're awake. You're alive," whispered Capricorn holding her hand tightly in his quickly bringing it to his lips to smother it in kisses. Coming to sit on the bed, he held her hand close to his heart, and leaning close to her he proceeded to smother her face in kisses too. He brought his other hand to her face then looking down on her with tears in his eyes; he had been so afraid he would lose her. It was Meggie who closed the short distance between them tenderly kissing his lips her own tears falling to mix with his own. They both knew how close they had come to being parted forever. He felt her hand come to rest against his cheek in that moment as she wiped away at his tears.

"I almost lost you. You almost died; I almost lost you. I love you Meggie my beloved Meggie. I'm sorry I didn't protect you the way I should have. I should have waked you to our room, or insisted on you accompanying me to the throne room," whispered Capricorn burying his head in the hair on her pillow feeling as her arms wrapped around him.

"This isn't your fault," breathed Meggie making him look at her as she brought both her hands to cup his face.

"Yes it is; I should have made sure he could never get to you. I should have made sure he could never hurt you," exclaimed Capricorn shaking his head before she stilled him pulling him down to kiss her once more. The kiss was tender and sweet, but it wasn't long lasting. But still he couldn't help, but think that if she had died he would have longed for her kisses for the rest of his life. He would have longed for her for the rest of his life. She always kissed him like this when she wanted his undivided attention and looking down at her he gave it to her fully. He would never get tired of hearing her voice; he had almost risked never hearing it again.

"No more tears my love. I want you to listen to me very closely," whispered Meggie as she kissed away his tears making him smile for the first time since everything had happened. He could remember many a time when he had kissed away her tears when she cried.

He lay hesitantly beside her and gently he settled his arm around her giving her his full attention.

"I don't want you crying over me anymore because I'm going to be fine. And I want you to listen to me because Capricorn this is not your fault. This is not your fault; this is his fault, and no one else's. Mo is the one who shot me. Despite the fact that I am his daughter he shot me giving both of us yet another reason to hate him because he tried to take me from you. I know you want to protect me from everything, but you have to learn that that is impossible. Bad things will happen no matter how hard we try to prevent them, but even if something happens like today that doesn't mean you are to blame. You're not to blame because all you do is keep me safe, you make me feel safe, and that is why I love you. That is why I will always love you," whispered Meggie letting him lay his head on her shoulder her hand still against his cheek.

"I will always try to protect you Meggie. You are the woman I love, the holder of my heart, and my queen. I love you," exclaimed Capricorn kissing her cheek before looking down on her. With an inviting smile he kissed her lips next being careful with her as he held her close reveling in the feel of her lying safe and sound in his arms. Nothing was said as they laid there in their silence. They both kept replaying what happened in their minds despite it all and holding each other a little bit closer they closed their eyes in relief that they were both alive. They had nearly lost each other forever and the reality of that wasn't lost on them. Meggie would never be able to fully believe what had happened as long as she lived. She had hated her father for a long time, but now she hated him even more because everything he ever said truly was a lie. He had lied to her, her whole life, but the one thing she always believed was the truth was that he loved her. Now she knew that had been a lie too. If he loved her, truly loved her the way Capricorn did he wouldn't have been able to nearly take her life the way he had.

"I love you Capricorn," whispered Meggie looking into his eyes when he looked at her. He was the only one who truly loved her. She saw sadness in his eyes when she looked into them; she didn't understand that sadness.

As she had lay thinking he had lay thinking too. He didn't know how to tell her about the baby they had lost. Capricorn wished he didn't have to tell her, but he couldn't not tell her she had the right to know. She had the right to know that she had been pregnant; she had the right to know that Silvertongue had killed their baby, but he just didn't know how to tell her. And he couldn't help, but think that if they hadn't of lost their baby they might be celebrating right now. He would be making love to her right now. They might have found out about the baby the right way and they would be rejoicing right now. How could he tell her she had been pregnant and that Silvertongue had killed their baby? That news would break her heart of that he was sure, he would have to be strong for her, and together they would have to get through it.

"Meggie I need to tell you something," said Capricorn helping her sit up before sitting by her side his heart pounding as he tried to find the words to tell her.

"What is it?" whispered Meggie snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her holding her as close as possible.

"Meggie…when you were shot the doctor found that you were pregnant, but he just couldn't save both you and the baby. I'm so sorry my love, but we lost our baby Silvertongue killed our baby," whispered Capricorn watching as what he said seemed to sink in before she started to tremble her head shaking in denial. Meggie didn't say anything as she silently started to cry hard angry heartbroken tears her hands balling into fists gripping the sheets as he held her letting her cry into his chest.

His words kept repeating themselves in her head, she had been pregnant, she was going to have a baby, and now it was all snuffed away from her before she could ever even know. She just couldn't process it all, she couldn't accept it; how could she not have known she was pregnant? How long had she been pregnant and thinking back she remembered the last time they had sex almost over a month ago. She knew she couldn't be far along; they hadn't had sex since the incident between them. But soon she pushed that all away too, she looked up into his eyes, she could see he was being strong for her, and she cried harder because their baby was dead.

"I hate him more than I ever thought I could now. I hated him before, but I hate him so much more now. How could he do this; why did he do this," cried Meggie instinctively bringing a hand to rest on her stomach where their unborn child had once been.

"I don't know my love, but rest assured he will pay for it. Together we will make him suffer for bringing harm to you and for the death of our child," whispered Capricorn gently stroking the soft tendrils of her hair.

"I want him dead too. He killed our baby; he killed the child our love created. I want to kill him myself," sobbed Meggie her words nearly incomprehensible as she cried harder. Capricorn didn't say anything in response then, but she knew he felt the same way. He only kissed the top of her head as he held her doing everything he could to console her.

Suddenly she pulled away from him looking up into his eyes for a moment before looking down at her stomach where both her hands now rested. Meggie didn't say a word as she stared at her stomach her hands gently stroking it, but when she looked at him again the look in her eyes broke his heart. She looked so defeated, she looked like she had lost all meaning to her life, and bringing her hands to her face she cried again. Capricorn pulled her into his arms again and again nothing was said as they mourned their loss. And together they thought about everything; neither of them had ever considered being parents before. Meggie had never considered being a mother, she had never thought about having a child, but now knowing how close they had been to being parents Meggie couldn't help it she felt robbed. She felt like they were robbed. They had been robbed of the chance to even decide if they wanted children; her father had killed their baby before they could even know it existed.

"Where is he? Is he dead; did you kill him?" cried Meggie looking at him then finding unshed tears in his eyes too.

"No I have him in the dungeon under heavy guard. I thought we should punish him for what he has done together as we always do. And the guards are inspecting his cell in an attempt to find out how he escaped in the first place. When you are ready we will handle him together," whispered Capricorn watching as she lay on the bed once more pulling him to lie beside her refusing to let him go. And he wouldn't leave her; it would be a very long time before he ever left her ever again. Meggie continued to cry silent tears that made her face red and as her head came to rest on his chest her whole body still shaking like a leaf Capricorn finally let himself cry.

"I want to kill him; we have to kill him. He killed our baby we have to kill him too," cried Meggie feeling as his tears landed at the top of her head as they cried together. Meggie looked up into his eyes then bringing her hand to rest on his cheek both of them closing their eyes in that moment. Despite everything they had none of it seemed to matter in that moment because they had lost something so precious something that truly mattered to them. They cried their eyes out then both their hearts shattering as they thought of their child, the person it would have grown into; the life it would never have. They cried together laying there together both of them mourning the loss of something they now knew they would have wanted very much.

After a few months nothing seemed to get better for them especially Meggie. She was like a ghost of the woman she once was now, most nights she cried herself to sleep in his arms, she still hadn't seen her father, and she sat in silence most of the time. And Capricorn was doing all he could for her, but he hated seeing her like that. He tried to stay strong for her, he held her whenever she needed it which was usually all the time, and he cried with her at night. But he wished he knew some way to make her happy again. She hardly spoke anymore, she didn't like being alone except for her daily walks that was the only time she wasn't by his side. And as much as he was reluctant to let her out of his sight, he didn't fight with her when she insisted on going on her walks alone though she was constantly guarded. Most of the time now all Capricorn found himself doing was worrying after her; he wasn't sure if she would ever be the same again. He wanted her to get better, so he spoke to the doctor who she still saw on a regular basis, and after that she began counseling sessions with two to three times a week. And though she was still not the same it seemed to be helping. He didn't know what happened during those sessions; he let her keep it to herself figuring she would tell him when she was ready, but despite it all he couldn't stop worrying about her. And he knew he never would; he knew he would always worry about her because he loved her very much.

"Alright Meggie I'll see you the same time the day after tomorrow," said the doctor opening the door to the office he had been given to let Meggie out after one of her sessions. Capricorn was waiting outside for her as he always was and as she came into view he hid his sadness; she still had that same frown etched into her face.

"Meggie," whispered Capricorn as she approached opening his arms for her to walk into them folding them around her as soon as she stepped into his arms.

"Capricorn," whispered Meggie as she wrapped her arms around his waist breathing a sigh as she buried her head in his chest merely enjoying the feel of his arms around her protecting her. Capricorn kept his arm around her waist as he led her down the hallway, she stopped when they reached the throne room, it was still hard for her to go in there, but after a long moment she did. They sat together in their thrones, everything was completely silent, but Capricorn couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"Meggie, are you alright?" asked Capricorn after he had been watching her for a while, but she didn't answer him. She only continued to sit there staring into space and then she started doing it again. Meggie slowly brought her hands to settle over her stomach her eyes doing the same. She had been doing this over and over every day ever since they lost their baby. He watched as she stared down at her stomach her hands balling into fists and the more he watched her the more he worried. And then he watched as she started to shake uncontrollably. Capricorn never took his eyes off of her; it was like her sadness covered her like a shroud, and when he could watch her suffer no more he tried to take her hand. But the action made her jump flinching away from him in surprise.

"Meggie," breathed Capricorn finding tears in her eyes when she finally looked into his eyes.

Meggie stood up then moving to sit in his arms in his throne, she fisted her hands into his suit jacket, and then Capricorn simply held her as she started to cry. Capricorn looked up then about to tell the guards to clear the room only to find they already were. Basta left last and their eyes met; it was clear that they cared for much for their queen just as they did for him. And as they all approached the dungeon they each felt a hatred for the man they held there; they knew he was responsible for their queen's pain. That was why they were still trying to solve the mystery of how he escaped his cell; they were determined to find out because he had hurt their queen. But as hard as they tried they couldn't figure out how he could have possibly gotten free, the lock hadn't been picked, so there was only one possibility. Someone had to have opened the door, but who?

The second he entered the dungeon Basta sent half the guards to guard Silvertongue while he started inspecting the lock of his previous cell. It felt like he had done it a million times without finding anything. This went on for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Have you found anything; any trace at all of how he escaped?" said one of the other guards leaning against the wall behind him. Basta didn't answer him at first, he was completely focused on the cell, but as always he didn't see anything. "No I still haven't found anything. He found a way out of this cell I just don't know how," whispered Basta after checking the lock for the thousandth time. And it was the same as always the lock wasn't broken, or tampered with. Silvertongue had somehow broken out of this cell, but he didn't touch the lock to do it of that he was certain. Everyone, every guard, even Capricorn had inspected the door, and each of them had found nothing. The door hadn't been closed since the reader's escape and they were determined they would keep it that way until they solved this mystery. But then one of the guards got an idea and he knew he couldn't keep it to himself.

"Basta, maybe we're going at this all wrong. We have been doing this our way, but maybe we should try to recreate the escape. Maybe we should do it Silvertongue's way," exclaimed the guard making all the other guards look at him. None of them knew exactly what he was talking about, but if it would solve the mystery of Silvertongue's escape they would give it a try.

"What are you talking about," said Basta looking at the guard now thinking that he may be onto something.

"Well let's put one of us in the cell and have them try to break free then we'll know how he did it," explained the guard.

"That could just work; good thinking. But who's going into the cell?" asked Basta looking around at all of them. He knew none of them would want to get locked into that cell and he really couldn't blame them he didn't want to either. The silence that consumed them was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, but then a hand was raised. The guard who had suggested the whole thing stepped forward then his hand rose.

"I'll do it if no one else will. I thought of it," whispered the guard and everyone had a certain respect for him then. But none of them were really sure if this would work; could he really break out of the cell the exact same way Silvertongue had. The crowd of guards parted ways then to let him walk towards the cell and with only a moment's hesitation he stepped inside.

Basta closed and locked the door before stepping away, but the minute he did the door opened again. At first, they all just stood there staring at the still open door, but then Basta tried it again. The hairs at the back of his neck were standing on end that was never a good sign; he had checked and rechecked the lock on that door so he knew it wasn't broken. And again as soon as they all stepped away the door opened again, but this time none of them missed the way it shimmered as it did so. Instantly they all went to examine the door; now they would solve the mystery of how Silvertongue had escaped his cell.

"Shhhh…my love please stop crying. I'm here Shhhh," consoled Capricorn as this was all happening he was trying to calm his wife's unstoppable tears. At the moment that was all he knew to say, he hated seeing her so hurt, so destroyed. He held her for the longest time letting her tears stain his shirt as she laid her head against his chest and petting the soft tresses of her hair he waited for her tears to slow. And when they finally had he made her look at him.

"No more tears my love; I can't stand to see you in tears. I love you; I want you to know you can talk to me about all of this. I want you to know you can talk to me about everything you're feeling because I feel it too. We are both hurting, but if we go through it together we can survive it," whispered Capricorn drying her tears with his handkerchief. Meggie only continued to cry at first, but then she looked at him.

"I don't understand why this happened. Why did this happen to us?" exclaimed Meggie her voice nearly a choking sob. Capricorn could understand her question as he looked down at her holding her face in his hands not letting her look away from him. He didn't know the answer to her question because he didn't know why this happened and as he gently pecked her on the lips he knew that was the only answer he could give.

"I don't know Meggie. I don't why this happened. You once said bad things just happen well this is one of those times I think," breathed Capricorn covering her face in chaste kisses as he kissed away her tears. She hugged him close in that moment never looking away from him.

"I know I know you're right, but that doesn't make it any better. That doesn't take away the pain. I just feel like we were cheated. I know we never talked about having a family, but I still feel like we were cheated. We didn't even get to decide if we wanted a baby, or not," exclaimed Meggie and he could tell she was getting madder with every word. Capricorn looked at her then his eyes boring into her red rimmed tear filled ones; he knew he had to tell her how he really felt he couldn't hold anything back. He had thought if he had he would be being weak instead of strong like she needed, but now he knew he was wrong. He was only being what she needed in that moment and she needed him to be open with her.

"I would have wanted the baby," breathed Capricorn.

"You would have?" whispered Meggie letting more tears leak from her eyes like rain.

"Yes I would want any child as long as you are its mother. And hopefully we can have another chance someday because I really would want a family with you," smiled Capricorn making her smile with him.

"Do you want the same?" whispered Capricorn imagining if they had found out about the baby if she hadn't of been shot. He could picture her sitting in their bedroom pacing back in forth in worry over how to tell him the news of their child; he knew most women did this when they first found themselves to be with child.

"Yes I want children with you very much. I'll be honest until now I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure if I'd be a good mother, so I was hesitant for us to start a family. Now I know that I do want to have your children; I want to have another baby with you hopefully someday soon," smiled Meggie intertwining their fingers before leaning in close to him to share a kiss.

"I love you," whispered Meggie feeling as her fingers curled around the red silk of his tie.

"I love you more; no one shall ever love anyone the way I love you," exclaimed Capricorn looking into the exquisite blue of her eyes. Their lips touched one, two, three times then before their eyes met again. Their love for each other was undeniable.

"Capricorn," exclaimed Meggie in response using his tie to pull his lips back to hers deepening it immediately. He held her as close as possible as their lips moved together in a sensual rhythm his hands gripping her hips as hers fisted in the lapels of his suit. This went on until they both needed air, but when their lips finally parted they both smiled at the other before her head came to rest on his shoulder. As he sat there with her he couldn't help, but think that maybe being open with her was better than being strong it seemed to get him farther. And then they looked at each other again both of them thinking that they hadn't shared such a passionate kiss since she had been shot.

"I know I usually go on my walks alone, but today would you mind terribly if I asked you to accompany me?" asked Meggie a smile curling her lips. Her words surprised him, ever since the shooting she liked going on her walks alone she needed the time to think she said, but here she was asking him to go with her. And he saw a faint light in her eyes that he had thought he would never see again in that moment. He had missed seeing that light in her eyes.

"Are you sure; why the sudden change?" whispered Capricorn uncertain if this was what she really wanted hoping deep down inside that it was.

"Yes very sure; I don't feel like being apart from you today. I want to be with you today," whispered Meggie kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Alright, lead the way my queen," breathed Capricorn letting her stand before doing the same his arm secure around her waist.

They hadn't even made it out of the room when Basta came bursting through the door. He was out of breath, it appeared he had run all the way from the dungeon, and Capricorn suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Sir I need to speak to you alone right now it's an emergency," gasped Basta looking at Meggie in that moment he knew she would not take this news well and that it was best if she not be told right away. All was silent as Capricorn turned Meggie in his arms placing a kiss to her forehead.

"My love I'm sorry, but I need to handle this. Wait outside for me and I'll be along shortly I promise," smiled Capricorn sliding his hands down her arms to take both her hands in his. Meggie sighed dejectedly as she nodded looking at Basta before looking at him leaning up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Alright, but don't be long," said Meggie she wouldn't admit it in front of Basta, but she didn't like being alone in the castle without him. Capricorn pulled her into his arms then kissing her lips then with a fierce passion; he knew she didn't like being alone here anymore and he wouldn't make her suffer without him for long. Capricorn had a feeling as he watched her leave the room that whatever Basta had to say he wouldn't want her to hear it just yet. Immediately after she left the room he turned to Basta.

"What," snapped Capricorn?

"We discovered how Silvertongue escaped his cell," exclaimed Basta. Capricorn sighed then he had been right Meggie didn't need to hear this now and looking at Basta he listened as he started to tell the truth of how Silvertongue had escaped his cell.


	11. Together, we can survive

To all those out there who are reading this, thank you, and I hope every single one of you continues to enjoy this story. I write this not just for you though, but for me because as sad as it may seem my stories give my life meaning. But of course I own nothing, but please still read, review, and please enjoy.

Chapter 11

"Mortola helped Silvertongue escape," exclaimed Basta watching as shock registered on his king's face. Capricorn stood there then everything that had been running through his mind coming to a halt. He knew his mother the Magpie was capable of a lot, but he had never believed she would do such a thing to cross him. And yes, he knew of her hatred for his beloved queen, but he had never in his wildest thoughts believed she would try to kill her. He felt like a complete and utter fool in that moment because he of all people should know with Mortola anything was possible.

"What is your proof," said Capricorn finally sitting down in his throne with a sigh not looking at Basta, but instead at the floor.

"Sir, we found proof on Silvertongues cell door when we inspected it more; there were traces of magic left on it. She is the only one who could have helped him no one else is a magic wielder," said Basta watching his king closely as he waited for instructions on what to do.

"We still need her, her magic is an advantage to us for now, but she must pay for what she did. I'm just not sure how yet, but until I have decided you keep everyone quiet about this. I don't want her knowing that we know until the time is right," exclaimed Capricorn rising then to begin pacing the length of the room Basta's eyes on him as he did.

At this very moment he needed Mortola, her magic was of constant use to him, but he would not let this stand. She had nearly helped kill Meggie, she had succeeded in killing their child before it could even be born, and from this point on he knew he had to find another like her to replace her. Once he no longer needed her he could take his revenge, they both could, because he knew Meggie would want her revenge as well, but how could he tell her of this. Basta spoke then as if he had spoken out loud.

"Are you going to keep this quiet from the queen as well? No disrespect my king, but I think she has a right to know after all she very nearly died. And she lost her…your child," whispered Basta so low Capricorn almost didn't hear him. Capricorn couldn't deny that he was right; she had every right to know of this, he never kept any secrets with her not since revealing his copy of the book to her, but he was afraid to tell her. She was getting better, yet she was still so fragile since what had happened, and he didn't want to lose her to her grief like before. But yes he decided, he would tell her, and together they would have their revenge. Together, they would continue to live as they had been. And maybe someday, they could be happy again, happy like they were.

"Basta return to the dungeon, I want the watch on Silvertongue tripled, and remember keep everyone quiet. The queen and I will handle this," said Capricorn moving towards the closed double doors once more his tone leaving no room for objection. Meggie was waiting for him out in the hallway just as he knew she would be, he didn't know why, but knowing what he knew now he had the overwhelming need to kiss her and hold her in his arms. He needed her right there next to him always. Moving quickly to her side, Capricorn wasted no time in doing just that, he grabbed her pulling her as close into the circle of his arms as he possibly could.

He nipped playfully at her lips at first before he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he kissed her hearing as her breath hitched her hands finding the long slope of his back as she returned the kiss with equal amounts of heat. He could feel her love for him practically radiating off her body and pulling her closer he let his love radiate into her as well. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and for as long as he lived he would never let her forget it. When their lips finally parted, he found her smiling at him, it was that smile she always gave him, it was filled with love, with happiness, and as her hands came to rest against his chest he couldn't help, but think that she looked so happy. She looked so happy and he hated that he would have to shatter that happiness when he told her of what Mortola had done. He didn't want to lose her and when he told her he would lose her to her grief all over again. Once he told her that smile would disappear, the tears she still shed everyday would increase, and she would fall into a deep darkness that was her despair.

"Hmmm….that was some kiss. What was that for?" purred Meggie suddenly drawing him back out of his head back to her. Her arms laced themselves around his neck and as his arms wrapped around her he peered down into her eyes. They were filled with love for him, through it all that was one thing that never changed; she always looked at him with such love in her eyes.

"I love you my queen, when I came out to find you standing here I had such an overbearing need for you. I had to have you like this right here in my arms; I couldn't deny the urge I felt to kiss you," whispered Capricorn feeling as she leaned her chest against his a sweet little smile curling her lips as he spoke. Moving her hair behind her shoulders then, Capricorn slowly backed her up until her back hit the wall and staring down at her he couldn't help, but want to devour her. She was beautiful, she was his greatest love, and god if he didn't love her.

His fingers moved up her back until he felt her hair touch his fingertips, he hadn't lost the urge to kiss her, or the urge he felt to make love to her, he still lusted after her despite the fact that at this point in time he could not have her, and taking ahold of a fistful of her hair he tilted her head back making her purr in that way that made him want her all the more. Their eyes locked together as he did all of this his lips moving to hover over hers their breathe mixing making them both dizzy. He was so tempted to take her right then and there against the wall, but he knew she wasn't ready to have him like that again. Instead he felt her hands move to grip the lapels of his suit as his tongue moved over the sweet candy shell of her lips her breathe hitching in her desire. Everything that had transpired moments ago slipped away then as he stared at her, he didn't want to think of any of that now; he wanted to focus completely on her his goddess, his love, his queen.

"May I be granted another kiss from you my queen," growled Capricorn watching as she licked her lips before smiling.

"As many as you like my king," purred Meggie seconds before his lips claimed hers.

The moan that left her lips only spurred him on as he deepened the kiss both their hearts pounding. Meggie couldn't help, but want him then it had been too long since they had been together like that. But she wouldn't dare ask him, she was afraid to; she wasn't so sure she was ready what if it wasn't the same after everything that had happened. As he kissed her with such passion she thought for a moment that nothing had changed, she was still his love as he was hers, he still wanted her in every way a man should want his wife, and as her grip tightened her hands fisting in his suit she let go of them letting her nails scratch his nape as she reveled in him. She loved him; she wanted to get lost in him. And as she felt him press her more into the wall, she thought maybe he would take her then as he picked her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist, but then he broke away from her shattering that thought. Meggie leaned her head against his chest then feeling as his breath came ragged and heavy the same as hers and as his arms encircled her holding her to him she silently wished he hadn't stopped when he did. They finally peered into one another's eyes transfixed, she brought her hand to touch his cheek, and when she did he set her back on her feet. He didn't leave her though, he stayed there leaning into her touch sighing then letting her see the worry, the stress he held deep within himself.

" Was what Basta said really that bad? " whispered Meggie feeling as he deflated even more leaning against her now and she knew in that moment he needed her now to hold him up, and keep him from falling. And she would do that, she was the woman he loved, she was his queen, she was his wife; it was her job as the holder of all those titles to keep him from falling. It was her job to hold him up, to love him unconditionally, and to be his shoulder to not only cry on, but also whisper all his secrets.

Capricorn let her enfold him in her warm embrace, he didn't want to tell her yet, but he could not hide from her the stress, the worry that weighted him down now. He kissed the skin of her neck then her cheek as he let her hold him tight; he secretly liked feeling her so close.

"Why don't you let some of that stress out; tell me what has happened," whispered Meggie her tone soothing her hands moving over him in a comforting manner. Silence surrounded them then as she waited for his answer until finally he looked at her seeing only her concern for him.

"Let's go for that walk first…I want to get far from here. I want to be alone with you…then I'll…I'll tell you all" whispered Capricorn his voice strained just like the rest of him. Meggie nodded continuing to look at him with love and concern in her eyes as he took her hand in his bringing it to his lips before wrapping his arm around her waist leading her down the hall.

"I love you," smiled Meggie then her lips moving to kiss his cheek as they walked.

"I love you," whispered Capricorn as they entered the warmth of the gardens pulling her increasingly closer as he led her away from the castle into the fields just beyond it.

They moved farther and farther away from the castle until it was nearly a blimp in the distance and entering the orchard Meggie suddenly had a sneaking suspicion as to where they were going. And she was right; before she knew it she was leaning against the very tree he had carved his words of love in, and with him looming over her she pulled him down for a quick yet still heated kiss. She felt as his rigid stress filled stance changed to that of the man she loved as he pulled her close and when she looked at him again he looked happier, but something bad still seemed to loom on the surface of his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out so she could fix it so he would be happy once more.

"Capricorn, tell me what troubles you…I…I love you, I hate seeing you in such distress. You can tell me anything…I am your wife…I love you," exclaimed Meggie taking his face in her hands. Tenderly she kissed his lips then her forehead coming to touch his as she waited for him to speak making it clear that she was right there to listen to his troubles whenever he needed her to be. Capricorn sighed into the warmth of her embrace and when he looked down on her she was surprised to find his eyes filled with so much pain.

"I don't want to make you unhappy," murmured Capricorn taking her hands in his then intertwining their fingers.

"Capricorn, if you're unhappy I'm unhappy. Whatever burdens you have are also mine to share and those burdens can only be resolved if we do it together. Please my husband, tell me what burdens you," exclaimed Meggie squeezing his hands as he still held them in his before bringing them to cup her face. Once more they were chest to chest her back against the tree still and as he stared into her face as if searching for something. She waited patiently for him to tell her all. He smiled at her then drawing her into his arms kissing her forehead as he did so; He couldn't help, but think that she was perfect. His perfect queen; his perfect soulmate.

"What Basta had to tell me was that he and the other guards found how your father escaped his cell. We were right he had help in his escape, and that help was magic. There were traces of magic on the cell door," whispered Capricorn her eyes snapped up to meet his then because he didn't have to tell her what that meant. She knew there was only one magic wielder in their kingdom and that person was his mother the Magpie. Her head fell onto his chest then as they both clutched each other a little tighter everything around them silent except for the wind that was blowing around them.

"She helped him…, but why," breathed Meggie, but as soon as the question left her lips she already knew the answer.

"She wanted me dead," whispered Meggie looking at him then seeing that he had tears in his eyes that matched her own. And then she buried her head in his chest again releasing a strangled sob both of them pulling the other closer at the exact same moment.

"I hate them both," exclaimed Meggie suddenly looking up into his eyes.

"So do I," whispered Capricorn kissing her forehead again before covering her face in kisses. They stayed like that for the longest time; it was like they became one body as neither of them made a move to leave the other, and as the wind blew around in the silence that surrounded them neither of them was sure what to do next.

"What should we do?" asked Capricorn holding her in his embrace.

"We can't kill her, we can't kill him either; we still need them. But we won't always need them someday they will wear out their use and then we can kill them. When that time comes I say we make them pay for what they've done, together. Until then we keep him locked up and her we'll just have to pretend we know nothing until the time is right. And when that time comes we kill them both," whispered Meggie trying to contain her anger, but regardless it was apparent in every word she spoke. Capricorn listened to her as she spoke before smiling down at her; she truly was his perfect queen. They had the same thought without even knowing it and kissing her quickly on the lips he held her in his arms once more. He would never let any harm come to her ever again, he would protect her if it was the death of him, and when he kissed her again it sealed this promise. When they finally walked back towards the castle, they were hand in hand, but when they reached the safety of the rose garden once more they stopped. Neither of them was quite ready to go inside yet. And picking a beautiful red rose, he handed it to her making her smile return, and with no hesitation at all she draw him into another sweet and tender kiss.

"Come here," growled Capricorn as he sat down on the stone bench that was theirs pulling her to sit in his lap her arms around his neck the rose between her fingers as he began to kiss her once more.

"I love you Capricorn," breathed Meggie in-between kisses, her tears gone now as she focused on him her one and only.

"I love you Meggie," breathed Capricorn then a thought ping ponging in his head nagging at him as the object of that thought burned a hole in his pocket. He didn't want to breach the subject and ruin this moment, but he had the overwhelming feeling that he had to. Things had been strained between them all because of that key, but now he knew he couldn't give it back to Mortola. The only person he could trust with it sat in his arms now and looking at her he wasn't sure if she would even take it back. She had made it quite clear that she didn't want the key, but knowing what she did now would she take it?

"Meggie?" breathed Capricorn watching as she stared at the key as he took it out of his pocket holding it in his hand.

"I know this key has brought us nothing, but sadness. I know you have said you didn't want it because I should give it to someone I trust, but there is no one I trust more than you. I love you and I know I am asking a lot of you, but will you please wear this key again. I need to know it is safe and it couldn't be safe with anyone who isn't you," exclaimed Capricorn letting their foreheads touch as he kissed her sweetly.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie looking between him and the key several times before placing her hand in his taking it from him.

"I'll accept it because I love you and I need to protect you. I don't want to think about what would happen if someone like me or my father got ahold of that book. I'll protect this key as I will you; I love you. Now please put it on me," smiled Meggie pecking him teasingly on the lips.

" It would be my pleasure my queen," whispered Capricorn moving the chain that held the key around her neck pulling her in for a heated passionate kiss as soon as the key rested over her heart. And as he kissed her that fear that he kept buried so deep inside himself surfaced. What would she think when she cracked open the spine of that book and learned of all the things he had did in his world; could those deeds from so long ago make her stop loving him? As if sensing his fear, Meggie pulled away from him then looking into his eyes seeing his fear in them, and kissing him one last time she was determined to put those fears to rest.

"I know you think what I read in that book will change how I feel about you, but Capricorn I love you nothing will ever change that. You are my husband, I am your wife, and nothing could ever change the fact that I love you with my whole heart. The things you did in your past don't matter to me, all I care about is the here and now; no book can tell me what I already know. That I love you, that we're meant to be, and that you are the knight in shining armor that will protect me, always. No book could make me stop loving you," smiled Meggie snuggling closer to him. Running her lips over his neck, she nipped at his ear making him growl before she kissed him heatedly before suddenly before she knew it his head was buried in her chest. She held him in her arms then neither of them saying a word despite everything that had happened to them they could both feel everything coming together again.

"I love you, "they breathed their eyes finally meeting the sun gently beginning to set behind them. And intertwining their fingers once more she placed their hands over her heart.

"You have my heart Capricorn," whispered Meggie watching as he smiled kissing their joined hands before placing them over his heart.

"And you have mine Meggie," smiled Capricorn kissing her lips.

"Let's go to bed. I think we've both dealt with enough for today," smiled Meggie watching as he only nodded pecking her one last time on the lips. Standing he took the hand she offered, together they moved back into the castle down its halls to their bedroom, and closing then locking the door they dressed for bed crawling into the warmth of their bed to cuddle together. Meggie laid with her head on his chest his hand in hers; she couldn't stop thinking about his mother the Magpie, and her father Mo.

They were the two people in the world who should want them to be happy, but they were the two people who caused them the most pain. She didn't notice that Capricorn was watching her as this all went through her mind and kissing her head he made her look at him. He moved her hair out of her face and stroking her cheek he hesitated before speaking.

"What's on your mind?" breathed Capricorn his voice as soothing as a lullaby. Meggie smiled a sad smile then as her hand made lazy patterns in his chest she wasn't quite sure how to answer him.

"I was thinking about your mother and my father. They are the ones who are supposed to love us most, but they don't. All they do is cause us harm and as hard as I've been trying I don't understand why. They should want us to be happy and in love as we are, but they want the opposite of that for us. I just don't understand why," exclaimed Meggie feeling as he held her tighter than his lips grazing the top of her head. He brought her hand to his lips then not saying a word in response as he did so. And she was sure he wasn't going to answer her until suddenly he did.

"I don't know why either my love, but I do know one thing. I know that as long as we have each other we can survive whatever is thrown at us. As long as you have me and I have you we can survive anything," exclaimed Capricorn. He moved her onto her back in that moment and hovering over her he held her face in his hands.

"I love you my queen," whispered Capricorn before brushing his lips over hers. The kiss was sweet, simple, and wonderful. It didn't matter that it only lasted a few seconds all that mattered then was that he was the one kissing her.

"I love you my king," whispered Meggie as his lips left her own her heart pounding with her love for him. And then she pulled his lips back to hers once more.


	12. Rekindling the fire

Ok I know it has been awhile, but I've not only been busy with school I've also been working on my stories that actually get reviewed. So please review, it would mean a lot. I own nothing.

Chapter 12

Her breathing was heavy, her body like his covered in sweat, and when he thrust into her Meggie couldn't keep from screaming her eyes closed as she let her head fall to the pillow. It had been so long, but everything felt just as she remembered. He felt incredible as he always did, his lips on hers, and the taste of him was still the best thing she had ever had on her tongue. And then when he finally moved to her throat marking her as his alone Meggie couldn't help, but think that everything felt right again.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie bringing his lips back to hers she clung to him vowing to never let him go again.

" Capricorn," exclaimed Meggie their foreheads connecting as he moved inside her both of them feeling the bliss of being together after so long his groans in her ear as her nails scored him. And then she fell over the edge in his arms and then with that she woke up. It had all been a dream she realized as she opened her eyes. She was in bed in her husband's arms that had not changed, but the sex; the love making had all been a dream. Signing it was then she found Capricorn watching her.

"Hi," smiled Meggie part of her embarrassed as she remembered what she had just been dreaming about. Turning in his arms she laid her head on his chest feeling as his fingers roamed her hair calming her as their eyes peered into each other.

"Hello my love or well good morning. Are you alright? You seemed to be sleeping rather fitfully; I thought you were having a nightmare I was about to wake you," whispered Capricorn holding her tight as he kissed her forehead then her lips. His hands moved up her back as he kissed her and she couldn't help, but remember the events of her dream. And then with that the kiss broke. She looked away from him then a sign leaving her once more. Meggie thought then about telling him about her dream, but she didn't want to give him false hope. That false hope might be the thing that finally made him quit loving her. She wanted him in every way, she knew she did, but part of her was so afraid. It was a fear she couldn't really explain. But she could still be honest couldn't she. What she was having most certainly weren't nightmares. Meggie stared into his eyes then as she gave him a smile pecking him on the lips. Her hands moved up his chest as she cradled his face in her hands kissing him again, but deeper this time.

"No, no it's not that at all. Don't worry my husband I'm fine. A bit restless maybe, but fine," smiled Meggie kissing his lips again before slowly leaving the bed.

"I worry because I love you," said Capricorn getting out of bed watching as she moved towards the bathroom turning in the doorway to look at him. She blew him a kiss before turning entering the room closing the door behind her. Meggie leaned her back against the door closing her eyes; it had happened again.

"I had another one of those dreams," breathed Meggie clenching her hands into fists. All she wanted to do was rip the door off its hinges and go back to him so she could throw him onto the bed to have her way with him. It had been happening for weeks, she couldn't seem to stop these dreams, and she wanted to act on them so much. But not yet. Not until she was sure it was what she wanted.

"I won't let him down. I won't hurt him anymore then I already have," whispered Meggie after she had slid into the comfortable warmth of her bath. The images from her dream wouldn't leave her. They were beckoning to her to act. But she couldn't just act; she knew she had to be sure absolutely sure.

"I love him. I want him. Why do I have to be like this?" whispered Meggie dunking her head beneath the water before coming back up. Laying there in the slowly cooling water this feeling she had felt familiar in a way, she could remember feeling it when her and Capricorn had first began their relationship. And now here she was again, but this time it was different. She wasn't afraid to move forward in their relationship, she was afraid she would suddenly back down, and he would hate her for it. He was being patient with her just like before, but how much longer would he wait for her before he sought out another women for his needs. With that thought still on her mind, Meggie left the bath covering herself in a towel before sitting before the mirror. Running a brush through her long hair she was silent as she considered everything over and over again her mind frantic.

"Maybe the doctor can help me figure this out," breathed Meggie finally standing setting her brush aside to pull her clothes on. The doctor had been so helpful listening to her these last few months and as she buttoned the final button on her favorite maroon red gown Meggie had hope he could help her with this too. And then maybe she could finally make love to her husband again. Maybe things could be the way they once were between them. The thought of it put a smile on her face. Finally she put the key back around her neck watching as it fell to rest down the plunging neckline of her dress to nestle in her cleavage. She had made up her mind, she would talk to the doctor in the session today about her dreams, and then maybe she could decide if the time was right to finally have sex with her husband.

When she finally left the bathroom he was there waiting for her as he always was. Capricorn was putting on his cuff links, he looked so sexy, so incredible the mere sight of him made her hot to the touch, and leaning against the door she didn't say a word only watching him. She had the urge to make love to him right there, but she clamped down on it. He caught her watching him and he hid a smile because he loved when she did this. Since before they were married there were times he would catch her just staring at him with love and lust in her eyes. In a way it was what sealed his love for her; no one had ever looked at him like that until she came along.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning love, or are you going to come over here to me?" smiled Capricorn finally turning in her direction watching as she returned that smile. Moving away from the door, Meggie sauntered towards him, and just as she suspected he would the second she was within arm's reach he pulled her into the circle of his arms. And wrapped her arms around his neck she looked up at him a smile on her face; for a moment it was as if nothing had changed. Capricorn kissed her then with so much passion and when their lips finally parted he gently caressed her cheek.

"I love you Meggie, please promise me that you're alright," breathed Capricorn holding her face in his hands now peering into those eyes he loved so much. Meggie looked at him moving her head to kiss his palm seeing only love and concern in his eyes. And wrapping her arms around him she let him hold her then wanting so badly to tell him all, but first she wanted to talk to the doctor.

"I promise I'm fine," breathed Meggie into his chest before stepping away her heart beating fast as her worries plagued her once more.

"I'm fine, really just fine. Why do you keep asking," exclaimed Meggie pretending to laugh the matter off.

"As I said before my love I worry because I love you that and you were talking in your sleep earlier. You said my name a lot," whispered Capricorn taking her hands in his. Meggie's eyes widened, she could remember saying his name over and over in her dream, but to know she had actually said it for real was surprising. And he had heard it, he had heard it, and she couldn't imagine what he had thought. Especially since he said earlier he thought she was having a nightmare; a nightmare about him. She had to talk to the doctor this had to stop now. Meggie didn't know what to do in response as she looked up into his eyes seeing only love in them. She wanted to cry because she was causing him so much pain without even meaning to and wrapping her arms around him again was the only thing she could think of in that moment. Meggie felt as he held her too and moving her lips to kiss his throat she held back her tears hoping this was enough to assure him that everything was alright.

"I'm fine. I promise you I'm fine. I'm going to my session with the doctor and I'll see you after ok," exclaimed Meggie still holding him tight as she looked up at him. And standing on her tiptoes she kissed him tenderly on the lips her hands fisting in his suit shirt. He looked at her then before nodding letting her slip from his grasp towards the door his eyes never leaving her until she had left the room. As he continued to dress, Capricorn couldn't stop worrying about Meggie; she had been acting tense, strange as if she was on edge, or scared about something.

"I don't want her to see me as a monster," thought Capricorn remembering how she said his name in her sleep during her nightmare. She had had a nightmare about him and it scared him that she might finally start seeing the monster behind the man.

And as he exited their room going in the direction of the throne room, Meggie was rushing down the hall towards the doctor's office. They didn't know it, but they were both hoping for the same thing. That maybe after her talk with the doctor that they could talk and things could be like they were again. Meggie practically ran through the halls on her way to the doctor's office, she finally made it there, and she didn't hesitate to begin pounding on his door.

" Doctor, please open the door," exclaimed Meggie pounding frantically on the door standing back when it was suddenly flung open the doctor appearing quite alarmed on the other side.

"Meggie. What are you doing here our session isn't for another half hour?" exclaimed the doctor moving aside to let her into the room.

"I know, but I need to talk to somebody," exclaimed Meggie falling onto the comfortable black couch he had against the wall.

"Alright Meggie you know I'm always here for you to talk to," said the doctor simply closing the door before taking a seat in his usual seat across from her.

"What's the matter Meggie," asked the doctor watching as she sat there her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't answer him though instead choosing to remain silent wringing her hands nervously before finally looking at him. And in her eyes he saw so much indecision; she seemed torn about something.

"Doctor, I've been having these dreams. Sexual dreams about my husband," whispered Meggie her whole body shaking.

"And that's bad…why," smiled the doctor finally getting her to look at him her eyes wide. Instantly she started shaking her head and her words coming out as an impossible stutter.

"NO! This is very good, these dreams their well…wonderful. The problem is I wake up and I want to act on them, but I can't. Or well I'm not sure what will happen if I do. Every time we've tried I just suddenly freeze up and I don't want that to happen anymore," explained Meggie her eyes returning to the floor. And it wasn't until she sniffled that the doctor realized she was crying.

"Really, why are you afraid? I know from previous sessions how much you love him and it is clear just by the way he looks at you that he loves you. What are you so afraid of," smiled the doctor. Meggie looked at him then, she couldn't deny that he was right in truth she had nothing to be afraid of, but nonetheless she was still afraid. Or well rather more nervous than afraid.

"I guess what I mean is I'm not afraid…I'm nervous. He has been so patient with me, he has waited for so long; I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to start something I can't finish and have him hate me for it then he'll find another woman. Someone who can satisfy him in a way I can't at the moment," whispered Meggie her tears spilling over onto her face. Her whole body, her heart hurt at the thought of such a thing happening. She loved Capricorn; she didn't want to lose him ever.

"Meggie do you really think that would happen; do you really doubt Capricorn's love for you that much," whispered the doctor smiling a tiny smile her way as he handed her some tissue.

"No, I don't doubt his love for me. He loves me and I love him. We love each other so much," whispered Meggie drying her eyes.

"Meggie I don't think you're afraid of Capricorn no longer loving you. I think you're afraid things will never be the way they were before all these bad things started happening," explained the doctor making her look at him. And when she nodded her head in answer he knew he was right and then silence fell between them.

For a long time Meggie didn't say anything, she only stared at him; she didn't know what to say, or how to go forward.

"How did you know all that?" whispered Meggie finally. Only Capricorn had ever been able to read her like that.

"You're not that hard to read Meggie, plus I'm good at reading my friends, and I do consider you a friend now," smiled the doctor making her smile too before continuing with the topic at hand.

"Meggie what was your life like with Capricorn before the incident in the crypt you told me about and everything that followed? To be specific did you have a good sex life?" asked the doctor watching as a smile found its way onto her face.

"Everything was wonderful then we were still so much in love. In fact he couldn't keep his hands off me and I couldn't keep mine off him," smiled Meggie remembering how they had been. Sitting there now it seemed like such a long time ago. It felt like forever since she had felt his lips over every inch of her, his hands gripping her hips as she rode him; she wanted it to be that way again. But would it?

"We were together every day sometimes more than once. But now, everything's changed; we haven't had sex in months," continued Meggie her voice cracking as more tears filled her eyes.

" Can't it still be that way between you?" asked the doctor handing her more tissue part of him not understanding what she saw in the man in the first place.

"I don't know," said Meggie after a long silence.

"Come on Meggie, you do. Think about then and now does he still love you? Does he still look at you like he used to?" exclaimed the doctor watching as realization came to her. Their eyes met and he saw a new light in them he had yet to see. It was a determination he had never seen in her and he imagined it was something that had been hidden away for a long time.

"Yes, that will never change. Like you said he loves me. And he still lusts after me I can see how restrained he is. And I want him too; I love him too. I think I've left him waiting long enough," exclaimed Meggie and then she was on her feet. The doctor stood too watching as she threw away her tissues before suddenly she did the most unexpected thing; she hugged him.

"Meggie, what was that for?" asked the doctor looking at her as she pulled away.

"For making me see what I needed to see, now if you'll excuse me I have something very important to do" smiled Meggie approaching the door.

"What are you going to do?" exclaimed the doctor opening the door for her. This made her stop in the doorway and looking at him a lustful look entered her eyes. She smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on her leaning against the doorframe.

"Now doctor, I'm going to go to my bedroom and make love to my husband," whispered Meggie not another word was said between them then as she left the room. And standing in the hallway, the doctor couldn't help, but smile as he watched her skip down the hallway. Re-entering his office, the doctor smiled as he sat down; today he had made some real progress with Meggie. She was getting through this. And though he still didn't understand what she saw in that man she called her husband he supposed he would find out in time. Meggie went straight back to their bedroom. Part of her wanted to go straight to the throne room where she knew he would be, but part of her also knew it would be better this way. She needed to prepare, to look perfect, so when he found her she could make it quite clear that she was finally ready. She wanted this moment, the moment when they would make love after so long, to be perfect. And entering the emptiness of her room she knew it would be.

"Maybe she'll talk to me now," thought Capricorn a little while later as he moved down the hall towards the doctor's office. He was on his way to pick up Meggie as he did every day; she had been on his mind all day. He didn't knock on the door when he arrived. He never did, he always just waited for her to come out, and walk into his arms like always. But something didn't seem right the longer he waited.

"What is taking so long?" thought Capricorn as he waited, but then an hour passed. It was then that he decided that he would wait no more. Knocking on the door, he frowned when suddenly the door was opened and the doctor stood there alone with no Meggie in sight.

"Where is my wife? She is supposed to be here with you. Where is she?" snapped Capricorn giving the doctor a glare that could have killed. In that moment the doctor thought again that he didn't understand what Meggie saw in this man.

"She ended our session early today. However, she mentioned that she was going back to your room so you might look for her there" said the doctor watching as Capricorn left then moving down the hall in the same direction Meggie had went earlier. When he reached their room, the door was closed, but he ignored that. Practically barricading through the door he stopped when he saw what was waiting for him inside. He stood there frozen in place; he couldn't believe what he was seeing it literally took his breath away. Their room was dark except for the few candles that lit the room, the song that Meggie always said reminded her of their love," I believe you, "by the Carpenters was playing, and then he saw her. His beautiful Meggie stood there in the doorway to the bathroom her eyes on him watching his reaction. She looked incredible in only a black robe that clung to her showing him her every curve her hair down around her shoulders. And then he couldn't help, but think that he was a damn lucky man.

"Hello love why don't you close the door," smiled Meggie not moving toward him only watching him still. He nearly missed everything she had said he was completely focused on her. When he finally did he only nodded backing up back towards the door. Capricorn couldn't take his eyes off of her either as he closed the door with a nearly too loud click.

"Sit down," whispered Meggie smiling still. Neither of them could take their eyes off each other. He wanted her to come closer, he wanted to take her into his arms, and worship her. He only hesitated a moment before sitting down in their bed still watching her intently.

"My love, you know I have always told you the truth no matter what, but this morning I lied to you for the first time since we've been married. You asked if I was alright and I told you I was when I really wasn't. You heard me talking in my sleep and the reason for that is I've been having dreams about you and me…and in them we were having sex. I wasn't sure how to feel about that and that's why I seemed off," whispered Meggie coming closer to him as she spoke. She came to stand between his legs bringing her hand to caress his stubble worn cheek feeling as he leaned into her touch.

"These dreams made me wonder if it was time I stopped making you wait and we rekindled that aspect of our marriage. But I wasn't sure. I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish and make you mad at me because you have been so patient. I was afraid if I did that you'd seek comfort with someone else and that's why I seemed so off, but now I know what I want. What I've always wanted; you. I love you," exclaimed Meggie falling to her knees before him taking both his hands. For a moment she stared at their hands intertwining their fingers before finally looking into his eyes waiting for him to respond to everything she had said.

"Meggie, my love, what are you saying?" whispered Capricorn a hopeful look in his eyes. Still kneeling between his legs, Meggie smiled at him then as she took his face in her hands. Next she moved so their lips were just a hair's length from touching before answering.

"What I am saying my love is will you make love to me now. I want you to make love to me I think I've made you wait long enough. That is if you still want me," whispered Meggie watching as he slowly took her hands away from his face bringing them to his lips.

"Meggie when are you going to believe me when I say I love you, I want you in every way, and I always will. It has been the hardest thing I've ever done trying to keep from touching you and now that I know you want the same I fully intend to make love to you. But I need to know you're sure," whispered Capricorn pulling her increasingly closer pecking her sweetly on the lips. Meggie smiled at him then as she stood up still standing between his legs. She brought her hands to the sash of her robe then and with one tug it opened; Meggie pushed it off her shoulders then not caring as it fell to her feet. And then she stood there completely bare to him. As Capricorn gazed at her in a way he hadn't in such a long time he thought again that he was a lucky man. She was the most beautiful women that had ever lived and she was all his.

Meggie took his hands then squeezing them for just a second before placing them at her waist and leaning down she kissed him with so much love, so much passion.

"Believe me my husband I'm sure. I have never been surer about anything in my life," breathed Meggie as their lips parted her eyes peering desperately into his.

"Meggie," growled Capricorn attacking her lips then his arms around her as he kissed her with a ferocity he had been holding in for far too long. Meggie felt as his arms encircled her waist as she deepened the kiss and laying her hands on his shoulders she pushed him back to lay on the bed. Their kiss broke then as she straddled him feeling as he held her still their eyes meeting.

"I love you," breathed Meggie her lips just barely against his as her hands moved over his chest. And then he took her hands in his placing them against his face.

"And I love you and I will prove that you for the rest of your life," whispered Capricorn moving his hands up her back. He pulled her down to kiss his lips then his tongue gaining access to her mouth immediately making her moan in a way he hadn't heard so long. It affected him instantly.

"Make love to me, Capricorn…my husband," breathed Meggie kissing his lips once more as he rolled her beneath him.

" Capricorn," gasped Meggie wrapping her arms around him her legs spreading as if on instinct beneath him as he began marking her neck making her his all over again.

"I've missed you," smiled Meggie feeling as he smiled against her skin. He looked up at her then growling as her nails scratched at his skin as he claimed her lips again. And he didn't have to say a word; she knew he had missed her too.

"You are overdressed," smiled Meggie running her hands up his chest. He grinned at her then his hands warm against her skin as he pulled her closer his lips on hers again. Meggie gripped the lapels of his suit jacket as he kissed her before moving it remove it.

"I love you," breathed Meggie as she slid the jacket off of him throwing it to the floor. It didn't make a sound as it hit the floor and looking into his eyes Meggie pulled his lips back to her as her arms slipped around his neck.

"I love you," breathed Capricorn as their lips parted his continuing over her jaw back to her neck. Capricorn could feel her nails through the fabric of his shirt as she gripped it tightly. He wondered if she would rip it open.

"Make love to me," gasped Meggie reveling in the feel of his hands on her after all this time. Moving her hands down she deftly opened the buttons of his shirt and then his lips returned to her. His shirt was removed and pulling him closer she signed finally being skin to skin with him for the first time in such a long time. And then she flipped him onto his back straddling him once more. Looking down at him, she bent to kiss him her hands splaying out onto his chest feeling as his own hands ran over her spine giving her chills. She kissed his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone marking him where she saw fit making him groan as she continued finally returning to his lips hovering over them teasingly.

Slowly Meggie let her hand run down his chest until finally she stopped at the opening to his hands smiling as she continued to the bulge she knew she would find. Capricorn closed his eyes as she palmed him though his pants a groan leaving his lips his hands at her waist tightening around her. Finally his eyes opened again looking at her as she gave him as tiny smile that he returned before squeezing him their eyes locked.

"Obviously I still have the same effect on you, my love," whispered Meggie pecking him tenderly on the lips.

"Yes love and you always will," breathed Capricorn before their lips were together once more in a heated passion. They continued to kiss then their hands encircling each other and as they finally parted she opened his pants.

Capricorn sprung out into her hand their eyes meeting as she gripped him. His eyes became dark pits then as she stroked him fondly a smile on her face as if she had just gotten back her favorite toy.

"Meggie," groaned Capricorn as she removed his pants releasing him for a split second before holding him in her hand once more. Her eyes ran over him, before he pulled her lips to his, and then she was beneath him her hand releasing him. Wrapping her arms then her legs around him Meggie prepared for that moment when they would become one after so very long.

"Capricorn," growled Meggie holding his gaze as she waited for him to enter her. And then she felt it; she felt as he slowly started to enter her.

Moaning in bliss, Meggie held tightly onto him her heart pounding as he filled her to the brink as he always did. He felt better then she remembered. And closing her eyes Meggie vowed to never deny either of them this connection ever again.

"I love you more than anything in the world," whispered Capricorn before attacking her lips not giving her the chance to tell him the same.

"I love you so much," gasped Meggie as their lips parted feeling as he pulled out slamming into her again. And then he was moving inside her with the same vigor he always had just for her.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie throwing her head back. He knew exactly what spots to hit right off the bat. His pace was exhausting, but she loved it. Her nails clawed his back as he claimed her lips again; it wasn't until now that he realized just how he had missed her. Missed this, having to keep from touching her in this way had been one of the hardest things he's ever done. And before they knew it they were both close to the edge. Meggie chose that moment to flip them so she was on top.

"Capricorn," moaned Meggie beginning to ride him just like she remembered hearing as he groaned in response his hands holding her tight. They were both so close, both of them covered in sweat. He watched her as she rode him; she was so incredibly beautiful her hair was covering her like a blanket, her body glistening in the soft light around them, and the sounds she made. How he loved the sounds she made.

"Meggie," growled Capricorn letting his hands run over her slender sides.

He was so close to emptying himself inside of her and just looking at her he knew she was too. He loved her so much, he needed her like he needed air, and sitting up he kissed her making that quite clear. Holding her as close as he could he smiled as he remembered that she was his. His wife, his queen, his love, and he felt so much pride just knowing that. They came then together. Their lips parted and his name left her lips as hers came as a groan from his. He buried his head into her chest feeling as she cradled his head in her hands clinging to him as if she'd die if he didn't. Kissing her lips as they came down from their high, he moved to gently lay her on her back on the bed. Laying nearly on top of her at her smile their eyes met.

"I love you more than anything in the world," breathed Meggie mirroring his words from earlier both their eyes filled with love as they gazed at one another. He kissed her then feeling as she placed her hand on his cheek before looking down at her.

"I love you so much," whispered Capricorn kissing her again as she smiled beginning to snuggle closer to him. And then they heard a knock at their bedroom door.

Meggie buried her head in his chest in that moment groaning as the knocking persisted making him stir next to her. Finally together they left the bed donning robes and opening the door they weren't surprised to find Basta on the other side. When he saw them they didn't fail to notice his smile, he was happy; things were finally getting back to normal.

"When you didn't come back from picking up the queen I thought something bad could have happened…again," explained Basta.

"No Basta not this time. In fact things have never been better. We'll be here for the rest of the day, the queen and I have some catching up to do," smiled Capricorn looking at Meggie as he spoke.

"I don't want any interruptions and if there are any I'll kill that interruption is that clear?" continued Capricorn pulling Meggie back against his chest as Basta nodded.

"I am going to make love to you over and over again until you tell me to stop," whispered Capricorn into her ear making her grin watching him out of the corner of her eye. His lips moved from her ear to her neck then kissing and marking her as he had done before.

" Nice to see things are getting back to normal; I'll tell everyone to stay as far away from this room as possible," said Basta making them look at him before turning a grin on his face as he moved down the hall. Capricorn pulled Meggie even closer than letting her feel his hardness through the fabric of the robe making her look back at him.

"Ready for me again…already," smiled Meggie teasingly.

"Oh love I can never get enough of you," growled Capricorn turning her around to capture her lips as he scooped her up into his arms. Kissing her with passion, he carried her back into their bedroom closing the door with a slam. Not seconds later Meggie's screams of passion could be heard coming from the other side of the door.


	13. Restless

I own nothing.

Chapter 13

As soon as she finished reading, Meggie looked around to the sight of thousands of gold bars everywhere. They were stacked high all the way to the ceiling and as she closed her notebook she couldn't help the pride that swelled inside her. Stepping down from the platform, she could see Capricorn smiling at her, and smiling back she approached her throne. As she was about to sit in her throne he caught her hand pulling her in his direction into his lap.

"Very well done. You are brilliant my queen," whispered Capricorn holding her close his long fingers smoothing over her cheek. Meggie smiled at his words as she leaned into his touch yearning for it like she yearned for air. And then gently she felt as he gripped the back of her neck. She didn't need to ask to know what was coming.

His lips connected with hers in seconds making a shockwave comparable to that of a lightning bolt race up her spine. It made her shiver as she slithered her hands up his chest gripping her suit jacket using it to pull him closer. This caused him to growl into the kiss as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter which she immediately granted.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie barely breaking the kiss as his tongue attacked the inside of her mouth making her mewl out at the sensation. And if the way he was pulling her closer was any indication then he wanted much, much more. They were oblivious to everything around them as they kissed in front of the guards who were still gathering the riches. Neither saw the weary sighs the guards had as the continued their work. It was only after their kiss had ended and they were waiting for all the riches to be gathered so they could retreat to their room that the sighs were noticed.

It was Meggie who noticed it. She was sitting contentedly on her husband's lap when suddenly she noticed the weariness in every guard's eyes. Resting her head on his shoulder, she watched each of them.

"They seem so restless almost like cooped up animals," thought Meggie a sudden idea coming to her mind with that very thought. Thinking about it, Meggie couldn't remember the last time they had been sent with Capricorn on an outing out of the castle. When was the last time Capricorn himself had been out of the castle? Before they were married before he even started courting her as he called it, Capricorn would leave with some of the guards on outings, but that had stopped when they were married.

Capricorn rarely left her side especially after what happened with the Magpie and her father. They were constantly together and though Meggie loved him, loved spending every waking second with him she knew he needed to take his men for some fun. After the way they had protected her the last few months in Meggie's opinion they deserved it. Now she only had to convince him of that. Finally Meggie looked at Capricorn, she could see his impatience to get her to their room, but that's not what was on her mind anymore. She couldn't help, but wonder if he was just as restless as they were. Looking back, she remembered how much he had enjoyed their outings; she couldn't help, but wonder if he was just as restless only better at hiding it. And looking at him still as much as she hated to admit she knew she would have to make him go away leaving her here alone. As much as she might hate it part of her knew that was what he needed.

"Capricorn, could we clear the room please," whispered Meggie into his ear.

"My love, they're almost done," smiled Capricorn bringing his hand to rest on her thigh. Meggie smiled at him then leaning in close to nip playfully at his pulse point before finally bringing her hands right where he wanted them. Palming his bulge, Meggie gave him a devilish smile as she licked her lips suggestively.

"As much as I would love what you are suggesting my husband, I need to speak with you on a matter of utmost importance. Once that is done then you and I can play," breathed Meggie pulling her hand away suddenly making him groan at the way she teased him.

Signing Capricorn nodded looking over at Basta who instantly began clearing the room.

"Alright love, what is it you want to speak with me about," said Capricorn bringing both his hands to grip her waist.

"Did you not notice the way the guards are acting? They're restless; you haven't taken them out of this castle since before we were married. You need to go hunting or pillaging; you need to do something to boost their moral. It's not good on them, or you being cooped up in this castle all the time. I want you to take them out of the castle to do something for a few days," explained Meggie knowing from the look on his face that he was hesitant to do so. All was silent between them as he watched her considering everything she said. He wanted to say she was wrong, but he wouldn't because she wasn't. He too had noticed the way the guards were acting he just chose to ignore it, but obviously Meggie would not do the same. Finally he breathed another sigh holding her close still as he buried his head in her chest hoping to draw her attention somewhere else as he began kissing her skin. Sadly though it did not work.

"Stop trying to distract me and give me an answer," smiled Meggie making him smile too despite it all. He could get nothing past her. He still didn't answer her though instead he only continued kissing along her collarbone leaving his mark before looking up into her eyes.

"Yes, my queen, you are right, but I don't want to leave you. I love you and after everything that's happened I just couldn't bear it if I left you. If I left you and something were to happen I would never forgive myself," whispered Capricorn taking her face in his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs before kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too my darling husband, but they need this. And part of me thinks maybe you do too. Nothing's going to happen to me some of the guards will stay behind to look after me I'll be fine. Besides before we were married you used to love going off with them to reap havoc and you never know the separation could be good for us. They do say separation makes the heart grow fonder. You need this and when you get back I'll be here waiting," explained Meggie kissing him chastely on the lips.

"I want you to do this my love, if not for the guards then for me," said Meggie finally as she stood up from his lap giving him a look that said she was serious. He watched her intently as she left him sitting there turning as she crossed the room.

"I suggest you begin planning your outing my king. I will see you tonight where you can tell me all about your plans," said Meggie smiling that devilish smile his way once more before blowing him a kiss goodbye as she left the room. Capricorn watched her go part of him wondering how he married such a wily woman and shaking his head he signed again. He knew there was no way she was letting him get out of this. It wasn't long after she left that Basta entered the throne room with the rest of the guards continuing to gather the riches. However their work was stopped again as Capricorn stood up standing before all of them getting their attention instantly. As they waited for him to speak they each stood on eggshells; one could never be sure if Capricorn was going to say something good, or bad.

"It has been brought to my attention by our beautiful queen that we are all in need of a little break. It has been a long while since we've went to reap havoc around the villages and per the queens suggestion we will be going on an outing to reap such havoc. I will leave the planning up to Basta as I usually do, I will also leave it to him to decide who stays here to protect the queen. Basta, we shall leave in a week, and return in a week as well so I suggest you begin planning immediately. That is all; back to work," smiled Capricorn seeing the excitement in their eyes at the mention of reaping such havoc on the surrounding villages.

"Basta, I'm going to go find the queen; once you have everything planned let me know," whispered Capricorn as they began gathering the riches once more. Basta nodded watching as Capricorn left the room in search of his wife smiling when he thought of the trouble they would cause while they were gone. Walking to their bedroom, he was surprised when he found it empty, and considering recent events Capricorn couldn't hold back the panic he felt. What if something had happened? Capricorn didn't alert the guards immediately deciding to search for her in other rooms around the castle where she might be. But she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the library, she wasn't in the crypt, she wasn't in his office, or the study. Capricorn was so close to a full blown panic attack as he headed to the last place she might be and if he didn't then he would panic. At least that's what he told himself, but he was already panicked as it is.

Capricorn headed in the direction of the rose garden breathing in the fresh air in waves when he saw that that was where Meggie was. His panic slowly fell away and he signed for a minute there it had felt like the day Silvertongue escaped all over again. Meggie was in the garden laying in the grass among the roses. She looked so peaceful when he found her that as he lay down in the grass beside her he was extra careful not to wake her. And as he laid there with her he couldn't help, but think that she put the roses in the entire garden to shame. In fact that was his thought as she suddenly rolled over her back connecting with his back. Smiling he looked down at her watching as she opened her sleep filled eyes giving him a tiny smile when she saw him.

"Hi," whispered Meggie her voice still filled with sleep.

"Hello my sleeping beauty," whispered Capricorn letting her turn in his arms his hands moving over her sides. Meggie smiled at him then as she cuddled into his warm embrace her arms snaking around his waist as she buried her face in his neck.

"Did you think about what we discussed?" asked Meggie looking up at him expectantly. And when he nodded his answer she smiled looking at him quickly kissing his cheek. All remained silent then until he looked in her eyes seeing that look that clear said tell me everything.

"I have told Basta to plan a week of havoc for him, some guards, and me. I usually let him plan these things so I'm sure he can handle it though I made it quite clear that not all of them are going. Someone must be here to protect you; I refuse to leave you unprotected with the Magpie, and your father here. I will be gone for a week reaping havoc as you have commanded my queen," said Capricorn smiling down at her as he moved a strand of hair out of her face. As hesitant as he was to leave her he couldn't deny he was a little excited about the idea of causing terror all over the surrounding villages. It had been so long that part of him wondered if he still had it in him. And somehow though he didn't know how Meggie seemed to sense this in him as she nodded her approval bringing her lips to his.

"Good, you need to go. I know you don't want to leave me, but you can't spend every waking moment with me," smiled Meggie looking into his eyes.

"Yes, that is true, but there's no law saying I can't try. Besides even if there were I would break it. My love, your starting to make me think your trying to get rid of me; has my company become that unbearable?" smirked Capricorn not having a chance to say more before she attacked his lips. The kiss she bestowed on him was fierce like that of a lioness marking her territory suddenly forcing him to his back in the process. When she finally pulled away to let him breath she was straddling him a fire in her eyes that fueled him.

"That is an idiotic idea my love and I know you are no idiot so please don't say such things ever again. I love you. I just want you to have a little fun, I mean I know I'm fun, but after a while even I get bored with myself so I know you must too. You need to go kill, scare the living hell out of some people, and I know that is something you love to do nearly as much as you love me. So I want you to go and when you get back I already told you I will be here waiting as I always am. I'm actually looking forward to all the things you'll have to tell me when you return so don't disappoint me," whispered Meggie moving to kiss his lips once more. And as she kissed him with that same ferocity once more Capricorn vowed not to disappoint her. Her words made him want to go on the journey more than ever now.

"You leave in a week?" whispered Meggie as their lips parted.

"Yes, love, in a week," whispered Capricorn watching as she sat up still straddling him.

"Any plans before you leave?" smiled Meggie splaying her hands out over his chest.

"Yes, one or two things. First I have to decide how many guards are staying here with you," explained Capricorn caressing her cheek.

"Of course my love, I love how protective you are of me, but there must be something else you have planned," whispered Meggie fighting a smile because he knew exactly what she was referring to.

Capricorn didn't waste any time kissing her lips as soon as the words left her mouth. The kiss was sweet and tender both their eyes closing as they moaned together. And then the next thing Meggie knew she was on her back lying in the grass once more.

"There is only one other thing I must do my love before I leave. I plan on ravishing you completely. I plan on making love to you until you can't walk the entire time I'm gone," growled Capricorn running his hands over the curves of her body. Meggie quickly captured his lips her arms tight around his neck.

"Tell me, my husband, when does this plan of yours begin," breathed Meggie looking up at him with a heat in her eyes that only he got to see her nails lightly grazing the nape of his neck.

"Right now," growled Capricorn attacking her lips as soon as he could.

"I love you, my king," moaned Meggie clinging to him as he began to work his magic on her body running his lips over every inch of her.

"As I love you, my queen," exclaimed Capricorn beginning to open her dress.


	14. Goodbyes

There is smut in this chapter so if you don't like please do not read. I own nothing.

Chapter 14

Capricorn stood in his bedroom dressed in his finest black silk pajamas, tonight was his last night; tomorrow he would be going on the retreat Meggie had insisted upon.

"It could be good to get away for a while," thought Capricorn as he waited for her to come to bed. He would never admit it to her, but he was looking forward to the whole thing in a way. He couldn't remember the last time a few of the guards and himself had been out of the castle to cause some chaos and the thought of it did bring a mischievous smile to his lips. Meggie had been right after all he had been getting a little restless being cooped up all the time. However, he wasn't looking forward to being away from her for a whole week.

"I'm going to miss her," breathed Capricorn part of him wondering if he would be able to cause chaos the way he used to if he was longing for her. And he knew he would be longing for her the entire time he was gone. He knew this which is why he had tried to spend all his time this past week with her.

"I kept my promise," thought Capricorn remembering their time together this past week. He had told her he intended to thoroughly ravish her and he had. When they weren't sitting in the throne room, or walking in the garden they were usually somewhere in the castle making love; a few times they had made love in the throne room and in the garden. Part of him had hoped it would help him miss her less when he was gone, but he knew that was a false hope. No matter how much time he spent with her he would miss her just as much when they were parted. He loved her too much not to miss her. Meggie chose that moment to enter the room and like she always did she looked so beautiful he couldn't help it when he found himself staring at her. And again all he could think about was how much he loved her.

"I'm a very lucky man," thought Capricorn letting his eyes roam over her like the vision of beauty that she was beginning with her golden hair moving to her white hot skin that glittered in the light of the room, and finally over her curves admiring the sexy scrap of lacey silk that clung to them. Capricorn licked his lips just looking at her.

"Like what you see husband?" smiled Meggie not looking at him, but feeling his eyes on her admiring the sexy white negligee she wore.

The fabric of it clung to her every curve the neckline plunging low showing off the delicious swell of her breasts. Meggie knew he liked it, she could feel his eyes running over her, devouring her, and it made her smile looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she approached the bed. She got her answer as she was pulling the sheets back to climb into bed suddenly feeling him behind her. His hands gripped her waist pulling her back against his chest and then she felt his lips moving up her neck until he found her ear. Leaning back into his touch she smiled she loved him so much.

"You know, I couldn't stand the color white until I met you," breathed Capricorn letting his hands run along her sides teasingly. Meggie looked at him then that same smile on her lips.

"I know, I felt the same way about black until I met you," whispered Meggie making his grip tighten on her waist the grin he gave her giving her goosebumps. She tried to turn in his arms then wanting to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her holding her with her back flush against his chest. Tilting her head back then Meggie saw the look in his eyes and smiling at him she gave her acceptance. Nothing had to be said between them, just looking into his eyes Meggie knew what he wanted. She knew exactly how he wanted her that night and she was shivering in anticipation.

"Kiss me," breathed Meggie their eyes never parting and then she didn't have to say another word because he did just as she asked tilting her head back a little farther to kiss her lips. His lips moved wildly over hers for how long she had no idea, but when he finally let them part she felt as he let them roam at their own free will. Moaning she relaxed back into his arms her eyes closing in contentment as he began to kiss her neck continuing to her shoulders when he saw fit. Meggie didn't have to tell him what to do to make her hot all over he already knew; that was one of the things she loved about him.

"All mine," growled Capricorn beginning to mark her as his leaving bruise like marks all over her hearing as she moaned in response. Capricorn loved her so much in that moment holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him letting his hand wonder to her breasts fondling her.

He stroked her nipple through the fabric of her gown pulling her closer as he switched to the other side of her neck.

"I love you Meggie," breathed Capricorn against her skin.

"Capricorn," moaned Meggie feeling that familiar knot of pleasure beginning in her stomach. This continued until suddenly Capricorn could take it no more and neither could she. They had to have each other.

"Kneel on the bed," whispered Capricorn into her ear letting his hands return to her stomach then her hips squeezing them. Meggie looked at him for only a moment giving him a final peck on the lips before moving to do as he asked. Meggie did as he asked climbing onto the bed standing on her knees lifting her gown so that it pooled there. Meggie looked back at him expectantly waiting for him to join her. He was soon on his knees behind her his hands finding her waist once more. She wasted no time at all capturing his lips with hers making him groan as her tongue entered his mouth making it clear just how hungry she was for him. He could understand that hunger he was just as hungry for her. The kiss lasted for a long time his hands gripping her waist still before finally sliding up her arm. His fingers quickly found the strap of her gown sliding it down. Slowly he let his other hand run up her body too making her shiver as she moaned into the kiss. And then the kiss broke their eyes locked as he began to pull the gown over her head.

Throwing it to the floor as soon as she was free of it, Capricorn let his eyes run over her once more. She was beautiful as always. She was the most alluring woman he had ever laid eyes on. The way her hair moved down her shoulders, the way the light made her skin shine; she was like a goddess reborn to him in that moment.

"You are beautiful, so beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," smiled Capricorn kissing the skin of her shoulder. Meggie smiled at him kissing him tenderly before pulling away.

"Thank you, you know I never felt beautiful until I met you. I love you. Now you weren't planning on keeping this on, were you?" smiled Meggie her eyes moving over him making it clear just what she was referring to.

"No love, that certainly wasn't part of the plan," growled Capricorn leaving her then not returning until he was as bare as she was.

" Now that is much better," smiled Meggie letting her eyes run over him as his had done before attacking his lips with a passion making him growl deep from within his chest as he pulled her body back against his.

"Are you ready for me my queen?" breathed Capricorn letting her feel his hard member against the swell of her ass making her gasp.

"Yes…I need you my husband…I need you inside me…please," moaned Meggie. As she spoke his lips found her shoulders once more nipping her making her squirm as she waited for him to take her. She needed him so badly as badly as he needed her. His lips continued down her spine and then she felt his hand stroking her hip. That was her cue. Leaning forward on her hands and knees on the bed, Meggie looked back at him still moaning when she felt him rub against her entrance. And then he was buried inside her not making a move as he enjoyed the way she clutched him.

"Oh god," exclaimed Meggie when he entered her. She closed her eyes then enjoying the feeling of him inside her; he felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her life. And then he was moving inside her at a slow pace at first reveling in the feel of her. Meggie tried to keep her voice low in that moment, but soon she realized she just couldn't manage it. And before she knew it she was screaming out her pleasure her back arching as he thrust into her.

" Capricorn," screamed Meggie as his pace quickened becoming nearly overwhelming as he moved harder even faster inside her hitting that spot that made her scream even louder. Until now his hands had remained at her hips squeezing them tightly as he groaned with every stroke. But slowly Meggie felt as he ran a hand up her back as if caressing her spine and then she felt him playing with her hair. His fingers quickly formed a fist giving her a gentle yet forceful tug using her hair to pull her into his arms so they were back to chest. His arms wrapped around her holding her close as he continued to make love to her.

Moving inside her, Capricorn held her as close as he possibly could; he never wanted to let her go. He just wanted to stay there with her like this forever. They were both sweaty from their love making, it made them stick together like two sheets of paper, and tilting her head back as he continued to move inside her Capricorn looked at her. She was so beautiful when she was like this. Gently he kissed her head making her eyes open to look at him a tiny smile forming on her lips a moan leaving her as he thrust into her harder. Pecking her sweetly on the lips then he continued to make love to her moving his lips over her skin still. They found her neck moving up and down repeatedly before finding her ear making her squeal when he lightly nipped at it. Looking down at her then he could see she was as close as he was. He suddenly buried his head in her neck breathing her in even though it would only be for a week he would miss her so much.

"I'm going to miss you, Meggie," husked Capricorn turning her head to kiss her lips.

"I'll miss you more," whined Meggie letting their lips part for only a second before capturing his lips again running her tongue over his lip gaining entrance to his mouth immediately. And then his hand ran down her body seeking out the pearl that controlled her so running his thumb over it making her hips buck. The combination of his cock thrusting into her and his fingers playing with her clit was all it took to make her fall over the edge. She fell like a pool of goo into his arms her eyes rolling back into her head as her pleasure ran through her his name leaving her lips on a barely audible breath. As always she was a beautiful sight to see.

"Capricorn," gasped Meggie after she came down from her end feeling as he continued to thrust into her seeking out his own end. It wasn't long before he did burying his head in her neck once more as he groaned her name in his pleasure. When both their pleasure had faded they looked at one another before falling into a pile on the bed. They were both breathing erratically tiny smiles of satisfaction on their faces. Finally Meggie turned in his arms capturing his lips instantly.

"That was…well I don't think there's a word to describe just how breathtaking that was," laughed Meggie breaking the kiss to smile up at him. She kissed him again then before looking up at him leaning her head against his chest. Capricorn smiled at her then moving a few strands of hair out of her face as he kissed her temple.

"I agree, but love I'm not done yet. I leave you tomorrow and I am not nearly done ravishing you," whispered Capricorn letting his fingers glide sensually over her skin. And in that moment Meggie didn't need to ask if he was serious she could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was. She felt the heat between her legs return in that moment and a sudden excitement filled her as she imagined what he had planned for her next.

Capricorn lay on top of her now peering down into her eyes. Meggie was waiting for him to make his move and then he made it.

"Capricorn," Meggie began, but before she could finish he took her face in his hands attacking her lips in an almost animalistic way not letting her go.

"Meggie…I love you. I love you," exclaimed Capricorn grinding his hard length against her core making her mewl out. Looking down at her he couldn't help, but think that just seeing her response to him could make him cum.

"I love you, you have no idea how much," gasped Meggie grinding into him in return. They both smiled as their lips connected again their tongues meeting instantly as he wrapped his arms around her. Meggie let her hands splay out across his back then kissing him still as that knot formed in her belly once more.

"Make love to me, my king," gasped Meggie feeling him cup her breasts once more with both his hands. Capricorn looked down at her then a single thought going through his mind.

"You are so beautiful especially right now in this moment. You are beautiful and all mine," smiled Capricorn gently stroking her cheek making her smile wider as she looked up at him. Meggie nodded a yes at him before quickly pulling him down to kiss her with a blazon passion her legs spreading wider allowing him to nestle in-between them. And then he was slipping inside her once more feeling as her pulsing heat surrounded him immediately.

He settled inside her his body memorizing the feel of her heat burning him. It was the most exquisite burn he had ever felt and he wanted to feel it for the rest of his life. Meggie just felt so good Capricorn came close to coming the second he entered her, but his self-control stopped him. Meggie helped that self-control; she was his anchor. She made him look at her both their breathing heavy as he still lay unmoving inside her. She covered his face in kisses suddenly wrapping her legs around his waist squeezing him with her inner muscles in the same moment making him groan loudly leaning into her touch.

"Move, love," breathed Meggie squeezing him with her inner muscles for a second time making him pulse inside her.

Capricorn captured her lips with his in the same moment as he began to move hard and rough inside her. Meggie pulled him closer in response her nails scratching at the nape of his neck as his thrust into her making her nearly scream into their kiss. And then he hit that spot inside her that nearly tore her apart causing her to break their kiss. Meggie threw her head back making him growl moving to kiss the hollow of her throat as she moved in rhythm with him.

"God Meggie…you feel so good," growled Capricorn slamming hard inside of her his eyes never leaving her. They could both feel a second end approaching, but this time they both knew they wanted to experience it together.

"Meggie," called Capricorn when he came feeling as she came with him her entire body shaking with his.

When Meggie came with him she made a strangled noise burying her head in the curve of his neck. Capricorn held her still never wanting to let her go. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back leaving long bloody marks claiming him as hers. He groaned her name when she did this kissing the side of her head; he would wear any scars she gave him with pride. He knew that was her way of marking him as he had done her. Afterwards nothing was said between them as they laid there one atop the other. Their breathing was still coming in steady pants their hearts pounding out of their chests; they were both completely sated in that moment. They didn't look at each other for a long time only holding each other close never wanting to let go. But when they finally did they both had smiles on their faces.

"I love you," they breathed together kissing tenderly several times before their foreheads met so they could peer into each other's eyes. When they were both able to breathe properly again, Capricorn slowly slipped out of her giving her one final kiss. Together they proceeded to crawl beneath the covers Meggie's head immediately finding a place on his chest as soon as they were both comfortable under the sheets. He held her close quickly falling asleep, but as Meggie drifted off part of her didn't want to.

Part of her didn't want to sleep because she knew when she woke up it would be time for him to leave her. And though she knew it was what he needed, she would miss him so much. That was her thought as she finally fell asleep. The next day they stood outside the castle as Basta and the guards who would be going packed the cars.

" Almost done, sir," called one of the guards in their direction making Capricorn nod his eyes never leaving Meggie as she leaned against a wall.

Capricorn towered over her both of them completely silent. He only played with her hair as she stood there in silence waiting for the moment when he would have to get into one of those cars and drive away. She didn't want him to leave her; she knew the whole thing was her idea, but now in that moment she was having second thoughts. Both of them wanted the guards to take their time. They never wanted those cars to be packed. But neither of them got their wish because suddenly Basta was right there. They didn't have to guess to know what he was going to tell them.

"We're ready, sir," said Basta before retreating in the other direction giving them their privacy to say their goodbyes. As he walked back towards the cars away from them neither of them said a word still. They didn't even move it wasn't until Meggie pushed away from the wall that Capricorn signed realizing the time had come to leave. She moved away from the wall simply wrapping her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. And then she looked up at him.

"Come back to me, alright," smiled Meggie placing a hand against his cheek.

"No need to worry, my queen. I shall always come back to you no matter where I go," whispered Capricorn kissing her palm his arms tight around her as he leaned down to kiss her lips. They kissed for the longest time neither of them wanting to stop. Meggie's arms wrapped around his neck as tight as she could; she never wanted to let go. When their lips finally parted they simply looked at each other before turning in the direction of the cars. He slung his arm around her shoulders walking with her stopping only when they had reached his car. Stopping he turned them so they were facing each other.

"I love you, my queen," whispered Capricorn leaning down to kiss her lips sweetly.

"I love you, my king," smiled Meggie giving him a nod. Capricorn parted ways with her then getting into the car. Meggie watched as he drove away looking back at her several times before disappearing from sight. It was a long time before she went back into the castle.


	15. While Capricorn's Away

I own nothing, but please, please review anyway.

Chapter 15

When Meggie woke up that first day without Capricorn it was a bit strange. She had gotten used to sleeping with him curled around her and when she opened her eyes that day she missed him immediately. She wondered what he was doing right at that moment. She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. Crawling out of bed finally, Meggie made her way to the bathroom not in her usual cheerful mood because of his absence. Turning on the facet, she drew herself a bath undressing with a few simple movements before sulking into the warm water where she soaked for as long as she could. Sitting there she tried to think of something to do while her husband was away, but she came up empty. Everything she thought to do had already been done.

"I have a session with the doctor today," exclaimed Meggie suddenly beginning to cheer up until she realized what day it was. Today was Monday, she didn't see the doctor on Mondays, and then she sulked once more. She was in the same predicament. She could read in the library, but she had read every book. And then the ultimate idea entered her mind. Meggie finally got out of the water drying herself before donning a royal purple dress sitting at her vanity to brush her hair. The entire time that idea never left her mind. It only intensified when she put the key back around her neck. Meggie stared at the key; she had read every book in the library, nearly every book in the castle, but one. And suddenly Meggie knew what she would do while Capricorn was away; she would finally read Inkheart.

That day when she was sure that she wouldn't be missed Meggie walked down the hallway that led to the crypt. She remembered what her husband had told her, to never let anyone even the guards go down there with her, and now though it made her uneasy she went alone. Though Meggie knew it was more than that that was bothering her. She was having second thoughts about reading Inkheart.

"He said he trusted me to read it. He said I could read it," breathed Meggie as she descended down the stairs that led to the crypt. Descending into the darkness she felt a chill go up her spine and instinctively she wrapped her hands around herself. Meggie couldn't explain it, but suddenly she felt so cold. And then Meggie found herself right there in front of the chest key in hand.

" Here we go," whispered Meggie as she put the key in the lock turning it with a wince as the sound of the hissing snakes suddenly filled the room. Meggie peered inside as they slithered and lurked around inside and then she moved her hand. That little flick of her wrist was all it took for the reptiles to move aside and then there it was Inkheart.

At first all she found she could do was stare down at it a million ideas going through her mind. Meggie couldn't imagine the life her husband had lived in those pages. And gently lifting the purple book from the chest Meggie cradled it to her chest handling the book with the utmost care. She stared down at it letting her fingers run over the cover and spine. She knew how Capricorn felt about her reading that book. He thought she would read something to make her stop loving him and staring at the book still Meggie was determined to prove to him that that was impossible. He would come back to find that not only had she read the book, but she still loved him with every fiber of her being. And she always would. Stepping away from the chest, Meggie gently lowered herself onto the ground staring down at the cover. Opening it she heard the spine creak like a brand new book and smiling she realized this book had never been read. She would be the first to do so and turning to the first page she began to read.

That's how Meggie spent the time while Capricorn was away. She read and read stopping only to eat, sleep, and go to her sessions with the doctor. She took in every word paying particular attention to the parts about her husband and none of it made her love him less.

"Capricorn should be king not him," whispered Meggie when she came to a particular part about the Adderhead. To Meggie, he seemed unfit to do anything let alone be a king. As she compared the two of them more and more she found this to be her thought. Capricorn could rule this world ten times better than this man and when he returned Meggie would tell him.

"He is far more than a henchman," thought Meggie as she continued. She was slowly beginning to hate the book she had wanted to read so much. She hated the way it portrayed her husband. In it he was shown as this evil, heartless man, a mere henchman for the Adderhead, but Meggie knew better. He was so much more and he proved it every day since he had left that world. He was a king, a husband, and as she got closer to the end of the book Meggie decided she never wanted to read it again after this. Meggie finally finished the book on a Friday three days before her husband was set to return. And she couldn't be happier. When he came walking through those doors she could throw her arms around him, kiss him, and tell him what she had done. She could sooth his fears because she loved him more than ever now that she had read his story. Once she finished with the book, Meggie put the book back in the chest where it belonged, and after locking it up tight she replaced the key around her neck. It was as she was doing so that Meggie realized she was being watched.

"I know you're there," whispered Meggie remembering in the back of her mind what Capricorn had told her that only Basta, the Magpie, Meggie, and himself knew of the crypt. And they were gone so the person watching her could only be the Magpie.

"Come out Magpie…you can't hide from me," exclaimed Meggie her tone clipped by the pure hatred she had for the woman. She had not forgotten what she had done, she would never forget, and she would most certainly never forgive. Remembering Meggie was determined that someday, when the Magpie had worn out her use she would kill her. Her life for the life of the child they had lost.

"You're not supposed to be doing that," growled the Magpie as she approached watching Meggie with her ever sinister gaze as she turned to face her.

"Excuse me, I'm the queen remember I can do what I please," snapped Meggie wanting to attack the woman, but knowing Capricorn would not approve if she did. If the Magpie wanted a fight she would have to start it herself. Meggie didn't care if she thought she was afraid of her, or not.

"You were reading the book; no one is to ever read the book. My son will be displeased…very displeased with you when I tell him," sneered the Magpie giving Meggie a look of triumph as she spoke.

" I am the keeper of the key…not to mention I am his wife he told me he trusted me enough to let me read it," growled Meggie placing her hand over the key around her neck. In her mind she couldn't help, but think of all the ways she wanted to kill this woman. Capricorn was truly rubbing off on her because she just kept thinking up new ways each more deadly than the next. She stared the Magpie down seeing as she balled her hands into fists and Meggie prepared herself should she hit her.

"You lie! I wore that key for years before you came along and he never ever let me read the book," hissed the Magpie the glare in her eyes deadly. Meggie outright laughed at her then ignoring that glare. She wasn't afraid of her.

"Well…you're so stupid Magpie…do you even know how to read?" laughed Meggie watching as the woman appeared to get really mad her whole body shaking. Meggie chose that moment to try and leave the crypt, but before she could the Magpie grabbed her around the throat. But still as she was forced to peer into her eyes Meggie wasn't scared feeling as her nails dug into the skin of her neck.

Staring right back at her, Meggie held back a wince knowing her nails would leave scars, but Meggie hoped they would. She hoped her neck would be black and blue and covered in scars when Capricorn came back because she knew he would not stand for that. He might even kill her despite how useful she was at times.

"You think you're so smart, don't you. I don't know what my son sees in you, but he is a fool. And the sooner he realizes it the better because as soon as he does I will kill you myself. We can all forget you ever existed and go back to the way things were before you arrived," growled the Magpie spitting in Meggie's face with every word. And then she released her expecting Meggie to fall to the ground. Meggie however stayed standing her eyes black with fury as she stumbled away. But then she was approaching the Magpie again getting directly in her face so there was so space between them.

"Touch me like that again and it is I who will be killing you," growled Meggie moving past her with a shove her footsteps fast as she left the crypt. And when the guards saw her reappear they knew something was wrong.

Meggie ignored their questions when they saw her. She would handle this herself though she knew as queen the guards were willing to do anything for her. She locked herself away in the throne room like Capricorn would do when he was upset running her hand over his throne before sitting in her own. She missed him very much. She would be so happy when he returned. And when the Magpie heard that she was secluded away she thought she had won, but the battle hadn't even begun. Meggie hated her more than she had ever hated anyone, even her father. She wanted so badly to kill the Magpie, but as things were she couldn't. But she knew she couldn't let what the Magpie had done stand unpunished. She was Capricorn's queen, she was his wife, and the Magpie needed to know that she must treat her as such.

The Magpie couldn't think that she could treat her in such a manner, that she could lay her hands on her, the queen. But that only begged one question if she couldn't kill her what could she do?

"I know exactly what I'll do," smiled Meggie suddenly after thinking over the matter long and hard. She would show the Magpie just how much power she had. And with that in mind Meggie called for the guards telling them to bring her the Magpie. Not ten minutes after she told them this did she stand before her throne flanked all around by guards. For Meggie it was a beautiful sight.

"Mortola, you laid your hands on me today, and I am not going to stand for such disobedience. I am going to see to it that until Capricorn gets back you are locked away until we can decide what to do with you. I am going to make sure you never lay your hands on me again. Guards, take her to her room, and make sure she cannot leave until the king returns. She can have her meals delivered to her and also take all her magical implements so she cannot disappear from us," explained Meggie a smile on her face the entire time. She glared straight at Meggie then as she was led away and suddenly Meggie thought of her husband missing him still. She was sure he would have been proud of her in that moment. And sitting in her throne Meggie closed her eyes hoping that he would be back soon.


	16. Capricorn's Return

Hay everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and review it. Also remember I own nothing.

Chapter 16

"We're back sir," announced Basta drawing Capricorn from his thoughts as they came driving into the courtyard. Capricorn smiled as he laid eyes on the castle, he was very happy because not only had he returned laden with riches, but he was home. He was home and soon he would have his queen in his arms again; he had missed her deeply. He desperately wanted to see her.

"I'll alert the queen to your arrival sir," exclaimed a guard moving to enter the castle until Capricorn grabbed his shoulder preventing him from going any further. The guard looked scared as he turned in his king's direction afraid that in any moment he might draw his last breath.

"No, don't tell the queen anything I wish to surprise her. Will she be in the throne room at some point in the day?" whispered Capricorn smiling at the mere thought of her.

"Yes sir she will, she usually prepares for the day then goes straight there," answered the guard before bowing to go join the other as they unloaded the treasures he had returned with.

"Basta, I'll be in the throne room," called Capricorn before hurrying swiftly inside his excitement overwhelming. He needed his wife and he needed her now. Everything was much the same when he entered the room and as he sat in his throne he could see Meggie's face in his mind. She would be so happy to see him; so sitting there he waited for her to arrive. While this was all happening, Meggie had just finished dressing replacing the key around her neck before slowly moving towards the mirror. Smoothing her fingers through her hair she admired herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful, perfectly beautiful, and she smiled then because Capricorn would be coming home today. And Meggie couldn't wait to see him.

"Hopefully he doesn't notice the scars right away," whispered Meggie adjusting the collar on her emerald green dress so her neck was barely visible. She didn't want what had happened with Mortola to ruin his homecoming.

The scars were slowly healing though they looked red and angry still. Meggie had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't heal properly, that they would always be there, and part of her hoped they would. They were her battle scars, her badges of honor, and she was rather proud of them. Gazing at them and the bruises that littered her neck she remembered that moment when she had stared Mortola in the eye and she smiled. She had stood toe to toe with her. She had stared her right between the eyes and she hadn't flinched, she was proud of herself for that. Meggie hoped Capricorn would be proud too, but she had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't. He would just be angry. Making sure the scars were covered Meggie finally left the room smiling a tiny smile as she headed in the direction of the throne room. She would remain there until Capricorn arrived then she would run to greet him as quickly as possible. Meggie couldn't wait to be in his arms again; she had missed him so very much. That was her thought as she entered the throne room stopping in her tracks her breath hitching a smile forming as she saw who was sitting there waiting for her.

"Hello my queen, I'm back," exclaimed Capricorn giving her his biggest smile as he opened his arms waiting for her to join him. Meggie stood there as if frozen for a second tears collecting in her eyes as they ran over him checking to make sure nothing had changed. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry when she saw him again, but she had broken that because soon tears were running down her face. After that he didn't have to wait long for her to be in his arms.

"Capricorn," exclaimed Meggie as she ran across the room into his arms wrapping her arms around him realizing just how much she had missed him when she did. Their lips collided as he folded his arms around her holding her tight feeling her tears as they fell from her eyes.

"You're back…you're really back," exclaimed Meggie breaking their kiss. She took his face in her hands then beginning to pepper his face in kisses her tears running freely.

" Oh Capricorn…my king…you have no idea how much I missed you," exclaimed Meggie their foreheads colliding as she kissed him again her tongue finding its way into his mouth straddling him more as she pulled him so there wasn't an inch of space between them. They pulled apart finally looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh my love, my queen, but I do know. I missed you more than I can say," growled Capricorn capturing her lips quickly before moving them down her throat his eyes closing as he breathed her in not opening them until he felt something marring the skin of her neck. When he placed a hand on her neck Meggie froze barely breathing as she suddenly looked into his eyes. He had stopped all movement and was just staring straight at her, his eyes were coal black, and she could see they were filled to the brim with a mix of emotions ranging from anger, to concern, to his love for her.

" Capricorn…it's not as bad as it looks," whispered Meggie watching as he moved her collar aside so he could see her neck feeling as one of her hands came to cover his. Her touch calmed him for a second, but only a second as he stared at her neck. What he saw made him very close to losing his temper; whoever did this would die by his hand. Her neck was covered in bruises, it was very nearly completely purple, and it had two, or three red scars to contrast with the bruises. Looking at her again he pulled her close again kissing each scar one at a time before holding her face in his hands.

"What happened…who the hell did this?" Snapped Capricorn his voice fierce as he held her close kissing her lips sweetly. Meggie signed then wrapping her hands around his wrists, she should have known he would notice right away; she was a fool to think he wouldn't. She looked away from him then she didn't want to tell him yet, she didn't want to let that woman ruin his homecoming, but looking at him again she knew she had no choice. But still she hesitated. For a long moment they just looked at each other. She felt as his hands moved down away from her face to her neck gently beginning to caress her skin as if in an attempt to make the bruises and scars disappear. He kissed her tenderly feeling as more tears fell and in that moment he wasn't sure if they were because of the scars, whoever had made them, or because she was glad he was finally home.

"Meggie…tell me what happened," growled Capricorn his voice gentle yet stern. He let her snuggle into the warmth of his arms then feeling as she buried her head in his chest her arms still tight around him as his tightened around her.

"Alright love, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't do anything rash. Whatever happens to this particular person I want us to handle it together and I don't want you losing your temper," said Meggie her voice so low he had to nearly strain to hear her.

"My love I have already lost my temper. I came home to find your neck covered in bruises and scars because someone put their hands on you. While I will promise that we will handle this together, I will also promise you that whoever did this will die. Their death will be slow and painful and by my hand," growled Capricorn letting his hands caress her sides in an attempt to restrain himself. When he got his hands on whoever hurt his precious queen he would torture them within an inch of their life so that they would be begging for death long before he killed them. Meggie kissed him then it was obvious in that moment how much he loved her. And looking at him again she wished that would really be the case that they could kill Mortola together, but then she frowned knowing it couldn't happen. Not yet, Mortola was still of use, and until she wasn't nothing could be done to her.

"I wish we could do that too love, but we can't," breathed Meggie taking his hands. She saw the confusion on his face as he made her look at him again her face once again in his hands.

"We can my love…we are king and queen we can do anything. Together we will torture this person I promise just tell me who it is," smiled Capricorn noticing as she began shaking her head negatively.

"Mortola did this. She is the one who has harmed me, my king, and we both know we cannot kill her. She is still of some use and as long as she is we must contend with her. But while you were gone I did punish her for this…I locked her away in her room so she couldn't leave. I told her when you returned that we would handle her together. I thought maybe if we couldn't kill her maybe we could do something to hurt her," signed Meggie burying her head in his chest once more her tears running freely. This was not what she wanted to happen when he came home, she knew they would handle it, but she wanted to welcome him home properly first. But like she always did that witch ruined it and silently Meggie wondered if they would ever truly be rid of her. Capricorn didn't say anything then merely kissing the top of her head as he held her still. He had always hated his mother, but now he hated her more than ever. He hated her with a vengeance and he too wondered if they would ever be able to kill her. He wanted her gone so they could be happy. It was the touch of Meggie's hand that brought him from his thoughts and looking down at her he dried her tears with his hand. He hated seeing her face marred with tears. They kissed then and as they moved apart just barely Meggie smiled at him again moving to stand taking his hand. Pulling him to his feet she stood on tip toe once more to kiss his lips her arms wrapping around him.

"Let's not think about her right now. She ruins everything, but I won't let her ruin what I had planned for you in our bedroom upon your return. We can handle her after…now just forget her, my love, and let me welcome you home. Let me welcome you home because I really did miss you so much," exclaimed Meggie kissing him one last time before pulling away to give him a smile. And after a moment he finally returned it not saying a word as he picked her up into his arms. Looking at him still Meggie closed the distance between them again kissing his lips with a passion she had been saving for him the entire time he had been gone feeling as he started to carry her out of the room.


	17. Still Here

I own nothing.

Chapter 17

Nothing was said between them for the longest time as he carried her through the halls. Meggie was in his arms still the way she clung to him proving just how much she had missed him. She was kissing the skin of his neck nipping where she chose to and just as she grabbed his attention with such a nip she kissed his lips. It was as this kiss was in progress that they arrived at their room and suddenly he kicked the door open holding her all the closer as he descended inside.

"I am so glad I finally have you back," smiled Meggie as their kiss ended and he laid her across the bed his smile matching hers as he crawled over her body to cover her. Capricorn buried his face in her neck then kissing every inch of skin before taking her face in his hands.

"Tell me what happened," growled Capricorn his voice demanding when he finally locked eyes with her. Meggie stared up at him the events in the crypt replaying in her mind, her mind drifting away from him as she did so. He saw this and gently pecked her lips with his bringing her back instantly. But as quickly as their eyes met again she wouldn't look at him. Meggie didn't want to discuss this now, just thinking of all the things that woman had done fueled her hunger to kill her, and looking at him finally she hoped he saw that. And he did, but he had to know all the same.

"I was down…in the crypt. I was reading Inkheart and she caught me. I told her you said I could, but she said things then I said things…and when I tried to leave she grabbed me," explained Meggie keeping constant eye contact with him feeling as his entire body stiffened at the very mention of Inkheart.

"Please don't be mad after all you said I could read it," whispered Meggie staring into his eyes still as his hands left her face gripping her waist instead as if afraid this was the moment she would disappear from him forever.

"I'm not angry…I just…you really read it while I was gone. You read all of it…cover to cover?" exclaimed Capricorn looking down at her still letting her see as fear filled his eyes. Meggie felt as his breathing increased as he lay on top of her. She didn't need to ask what was going through his mind; she already knew. Any minute now he was expecting her to push him off of her and walk out of his life forever. But that was the last thing she intended to do.

"That's the only way to read a book love. I read it and I am still here," smiled Meggie taking his face into her hands then. She felt as he leaned into her touch his eyes closing still expecting her to leave, but pulling him closer their foreheads collided as she held him to her this way. She was not going anywhere and she would prove that to him.

"I read it, my love, and nothing has changed. I still wish to always be by your side, and that will never change," explained Meggie closing the distance between them to kiss him. At first he didn't kiss back, but when he finally did Meggie felt as he started to relax again. The words she said repeated themselves in his head and he held her tight deepening the kiss as he felt relief from a fear he had had for so long now. He had feared that book would end them, but it appeared nothing could do that.

"I am so glad Meggie…I was afraid once you read it, once you read what a monster I was that you would leave. Losing you is the only thing I truly fear," whispered Capricorn peering down at her.

"No I would never think that of you. I love you too much to ever think that," exclaimed Meggie not getting to say anything more as he kissed her in that moment lighting the fire in her veins that had been dormant since he had been gone. His lips found her neck again kissing her bruises and splaying her hands over his back Meggie clung to him.

"Oh god…I missed you," exclaimed Meggie drawing his lips back to hers. Deepening the kiss, she continued to run her hands along his back at first, but then they moved to his chest. Quickly she pushed his jacket from his shoulders wanting it off. She wanted it to be a pile on the floor and he knew that as he pulled away ending their kiss for the moment to help her remove it. Both of them were breathing heavy now as he finally got free of it throwing it like it meant nothing to the floor. And then his lips returned to hers.

His lips only remained on hers a single second though as he continued to love her in his way moving to trace her scars with his tongue. This made her moan her hands still splayed out the same as before and when his hands finally found her breasts taking them to squeeze them she couldn't hold back a squeal. Her head flew back then as he moved to the hollow of her throat feeling her nails as she ran hers hands down his back to his sides making him growl as they dug into his ribs through his clothes.

"I love you," growled Capricorn not wasting any time in claiming her lips. As he kissed her then Capricorn thought of Mortola and needed or not he would be having words with her of that he was sure. That woman would never ever hurt his queen ever again and this time he would make sure of it. But kissing her still he suddenly thrust all thought of her away from him; he didn't want to think of her now he only wanted to make love to his wife. Capricorn broke the kiss then to gaze down at her, her eyes were a deep cobalt now, and it made him smile. Suddenly he took a fistful of her dress and never breaking eye contact with her he wasted no time in ripping it down the middle. He let his eyes run over her again, she was completely exposed to him now, and looking at her he let his hunger show. From that point forward he was like a wild animal licking his lips in anticipation of things to come.

As soon as it was gone altogether Meggie smiled at him using his tie to pull him back to her. The kiss they shared then was a carnal one that left both their hearts pounding as they pawed at each other hers wanting him as naked as she was. Capricorn quickly gained control of the kiss making her moan as he let one hand find her breast playing with it skillfully. As he did this he used his other hand to spread her long beautiful legs so he was nestled in between them groaning as he felt her wetness against his clothed bulge.

Finally his lips left hers moving down her body to her breasts. Her nipples were already hard when he took one into his mouth making her moan loudly. He gave both breasts equal treatment before continuing down her stomach to do something he hadn't done in so long. Spreading her legs wider, Capricorn gazed at her heat feeling her eyes on him as he did so.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie when he slipped his tongue over her already swollen clit reveling in her taste as much as the screaming of his name.

"Capricorn," moaned Meggie loudly as he continued his tongue running over her wet folds gently pressing his thumb over her clit making her cry out the more he continued.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie again when he slipped his tongue inside her to stroke her walls her head falling back as she screamed.

"I'm almost there," exclaimed Meggie finally only then did he pull away with a final pinch of her clit claiming her lips again. He held her then looking down at her still pinching her clit to keep her on the edge as he waited with limited patience to make love to her.

"What do you want, my love?" whispered Capricorn kissing her teasingly. In one movement Meggie ripped his shirt open then using it to bring him as close as possible as she looked up at him. Looking into her eyes he knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it. Meggie ran her hands down his chest until she found the opening of his pants one hand gripping it as the other palmed his erection through the rough material making him groan as she gave it a squeeze.

"I want you…I want you inside me. I…I love you," gasped Meggie accepting a heated kiss from him as she worked to open his pants. As soon as the offending garment was gone and he had sprung out into her hand she ran her hand over him. Looking down at her then he watched as she slowly smiled teasing him as he had done her not minutes ago. But he quickly dragged her away from him giving her hand a single kiss before lifting her legs to nestle around his waist making her moan as his head poked her clit. He was already as hard as could be and kissing her he made her squeal as he entered her.

"Meggie," groaned Capricorn against her lips feeling as she hugged him in a way that only she could as he kissed her. He began at a fast pace feeling as she held on for the ride her nails running over the nape of his neck. With each stroke, each kiss, and every scrape of her nails he was reminded of how much she loved him and how she had missed him over the past week.

"God…Capricorn, don't stop," exclaimed Meggie their bodies sticking together now as her end built with his.

That peak only continued to build as he quickened his pace both of them listening to the sounds of the other.

"Capricorn," screamed Meggie finally wrapping her legs around his waist drawing him even deeper inside her as she came hard her whole body quaking with the force of it. Capricorn moved through her release groaning in her ear as her nails scored his back leaving his favorite bloody tracks. And then with one, two, and finally three thrusts he fell just like she had done. He felt as she held him through his release stroking his skin with her fingertips only moaning as he claimed her lips truly desperate for her now. Finally he collapsed on top of her still not breaking the kiss. But when he finally did he only looked at her thinking himself an extremely lucky man. She smiled at him then as if reading his mind thinking the same of herself as she held him still.

"I love you," whispered Meggie kissing his shoulder as he buried his head in her neck. They stayed like this for an unknown amount of time before finally he looked at her.

"You are truly a miracle," whispered Capricorn as he moved wet strands of hair from her face gently kissing her forehead then her cheeks before hesitating at her lips.

"I love you too, my queen," smiled Capricorn pecking her sweetly on the lips before rolling to lie at her side. Meggie rolled quickly back into his arms then kissing him for a single moment.

They laid there at peace for a moment her secure in his arms as she kissed his throat. But soon the book returned to plague his thoughts. He saw her then in his mind, he saw Meggie reading it, and looking down at her he smiled. She had read it and she was still right here with him. What she said had been true all along; she would love him forever. And cupping her cheek he made her look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you…you've read Inkheart and you are still here. You love me despite that and I promise never to doubt you again," exclaimed Capricorn watching as she smiled making him smile too.

"Good because I never intend to stop loving you. No book or any book for that matter could do that. In fact the only thought I did have while reading it were not completely of you, my love. I couldn't help thinking as I read of the Adderhead that you are a far better king then he is. You should have been king in that world not him," explained Meggie pecking him on the lips not realizing the idea she was planting in his mind. For from that moment on he would never be able to stop thinking about being king of both this world and the Ink world. Smiling at him after the kiss, Meggie snuggled closer to him laying her head on his chest, and closing her eyes. But before she could even hope to fall asleep in his arms as she wanted to he brought up the subject of his mother.

"What should we do…about her?" signed Capricorn he was as reluctant as her to bring the subject up, but he knew it had to be broached.

"I don't know," whispered Meggie opening her eyes again to look at him at a loss for what else to say.

"We're never going to be free of her, are we?" whispered Meggie her eyes becoming sad at the idea of forever having her in their lives. Someday she wanted to be rid of her, to have her be just a bad memory, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. She would be there forever. It didn't escape her notice that he took a particularly long time to answer her. And meeting his gaze she wondered if he was thinking the same as her. She was right about that, Capricorn was thinking the same thing. He didn't know if his mother would ever disappear. If she would ever cease to be more than the curse that she was. But Meggie's sweet voice brought him back making him look at her.

"We could leave her in her room awhile longer…we don't have to let her out just yet. It is a punishment until we can think of something more," whispered Meggie looking up at him with hope that he would agree. Capricorn didn't hesitate to nod in agreement, he didn't have any other ideas, and to be truthful if he could have left his mother there in her room forever he would have. If he could have he would have killed her a long time ago.

He kissed Meggie's forehead then pulling her so her head was on his chest. He supposed that for now that was all that could be done though he knew something more must be done soon. She could not treat his queen in such a manner, but closing his eyes he didn't want to think of his mother anymore. He wanted to lay there with her in his arms and not have a care in the world.


	18. A New Desire

Hello everyone, sorry for the late chapter, but I have been having quite the trouble deciding where to go from here, but now I know. I know and I am ready to steam forward. Please read, review, and enjoy as always. I own nothing.

Chapter 18

As Meggie lay sleeping, Capricorn slipped away. The visit he was about to make was something he wished he could avoid, but part of him knew he had to go, while another part screamed like a banshee in his ear that this was a mistake. That he should just leave her be in her punishment and not even tell her of his return. But Capricorn had to see his mother. He had to set her straight for not only doing harm to his beloved, but part of him was hoping she would forge a new resolve in him for the plan Meggie's words had inspired. Redressing in the suit Meggie had flung from his body, Capricorn felt the anticipation, and the anxiety all in the same heartbeat. Looking in the mirror, he sighed at the mere thought of her; she had always been a hindrance, but also an inspiration all in the same instance. In fact it was the only quality she and Meggie shared. They could both lift him up, or bring him down with just a single word. Though Meggie lifted him up more than she brought him down while Mortola had always done the opposite. And gazing into the mirror still he gave one more sigh as he appraised his appearance. He could not look weak in her presence. He must look powerful, he must embody the same power she herself held, and he must never waver in his power. He didn't do that especially in front of her. For he knew what she was; she was the devil of that he was sure. He had been sure of it his entire life. Finally Capricorn looked at his sleeping Meggie, even in sleep she was exquisitely beautiful, and a third part of him yearned to stay there with her. But another part swayed him still, this had to be done. Kissing her sweet lips, he left her, their lips lingering together for a millisecond. And stepping into the hall he began his journey to see his mother; his steps were the slowest they had ever been.

"I hope I don't come to regret this," breathed Capricorn as he approached his mother's chamber door. And even as he spoke the words he had the deepest feeling that he would. He could feel the regret creeping up on him already. But as he looked at the guards Capricorn also knew it was too late to turn back now.

"Only I am permitted to go in or out," explained Capricorn with a nod to each guard. They nodded at the order not daring to look him in the eye and then gripping the cold brass handle Capricorn opened the door. Wearing his usual face of stone, Capricorn entered her room finding it changed, the isolation of a prison flowing through it. It was more than obvious his queen's punishment had not agreed with his mother at all.

"Fill her heart with pain. Make her suffer all the sufferings known to man. Bring death upon her in every way," whispered Mortola her back turned to him as she worked her spells. The mere sound of them filled his heart with more hatred for her then he already had. But still Capricorn did not interrupt her in her chanting he only watched her with a gaze equal to a fire. He watched her all dressed in black as if for a funeral, chanting her threats for his wife, and only when he could hear no more did he finally break her from her revelry.

"Hello," whispered Capricorn smiling sinisterly at her when her eyes opened and she turned.

"At last, you have returned! Do you see what your so called queen has done to me," exclaimed Mortola her stare penetrating his skull.

"She is my queen, despite what you may believe, so I suggest you hold your tongue," snapped Capricorn instantly glaring at her until he found he couldn't stand it anymore. When such a sight was ready to make him sick, Capricorn turned his eyes falling on the window, and the full moon that shined bright as a coin through the glass. He could see plainly the change Meggie had made to Mortola's window. It was something that made him smile because he knew she had done it to further irritate his mother.

"I like the bars. I will have to compliment Meggie on them, I suppose," smiled Capricorn turning to his mother once more. She was looking at him now with a look of uncertainty and looking at her Capricorn found it laughable that she had ever thought he would be on her side.

"You see, mother, I have known where you have been since I arrived this morning. I have already seen my queen and I am quite happy with her. It has only proven to me that I can leave my kingdom in her capable hands when I'm away. In fact I plan to reward her handsomely for a long period to come. What bothers me is you. You had the audacity to lay your hands on my queen and that is why I intend to see your punishment through until both Meggie and I see fit. You will learn to respect my queen. You will learn to never lay your hands on her again because if you ever hurt her again your value won't matter. I will kill you; do you understand?" exclaimed Capricorn his voice so low it was almost as if he had said nothing at all his steps menacing as he approached her.

"I saw the bruises, the scars on my wife's neck. Inflictions, you put there," snapped Capricorn his hand shooting out to grab her by the throat squeezing without a second thought. His anger was apparent as he gazed into her eyes. He knew she saw it and yet as he choked the life out of her she didn't plead the way he wanted her to. Instead, she smiled that sinister smile he had spent his life seeing, and it only seemed to anger him more. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't break her. But still he tried as he tightened his hold.

"Do you not understand? You are never to hurt her in any way, or I will not show you any mercy when I kill you," growled Capricorn moving with much faster steps now to the wall. With all his strength he slammed her body into it as if he could break her body if not her mind, or her will, but still nothing happened. Nothing fazed her; she just kept smiling that smile.

"You will never touch her again, with your hands, your magic, or anything else you can come up with in that head of yours. You will obey me and respect her as you do me," whispered Capricorn continuing to slam her into the wall his anger boiling over. All he could see were the things she had done. All he could see was Meggie lying covered in blood on the throne room floor and her neck covered in the scars from this woman's nails. And most of all that smile that she just wouldn't let slip. It taunted him. It made him realize just how weak he was compared to her. It made him realize just how much he needed her and how much he hated that very fact. With all those thoughts in his mind he finally released her. She fell to the floor her blood staining her wrinkled skin. As he backed away, Capricorn enjoyed the knowledge that he had at least wounded her, but still he hated her. He hated that she still wore that smile that just wouldn't go away.

"Tell me, my boy, did your little queen tell you where exactly I maimed her pretty little body? Did she tell you what I caught her doing?" hissed Mortola her voice crawling over him like a snake. Capricorn surprised her in that moment as he gazed straight into her eyes for the first time not fearing to do such a thing and smiling he openly laughed at her. For once he had her because while she thought she had something over both Meggie and himself she was wrong. She was wrong because Meggie had told him everything and that made everything that much better.

He was flooded with Meggie's love in that moment as he remembered what she had said. Meggie loved him with a love that could not be stopped. She would always love him, always, for the rest of their days, and he would love her just the same. With a love that couldn't be undone even by death. They would love each other just as their vows stated, until death did them part. They would give their hearts solely to each other and no one else. Their love was the love of ages past.

" Yes, I know exactly what she was doing because I told her she could," snapped Capricorn smiling as the smug look dropped from her face, her smile finally faltering just a little. She didn't say anything as he stepped closer, but this time the look in her eyes was different. Capricorn knew nothing could scare her, but now while he knew she wasn't scared he could tell that her confidence in her sway over him faltered. She had thought he knew nothing. That that lack of knowledge would be Meggie's undoing, but suddenly she wasn't so sure she would ever be free of the little blond bitch as she called her. Suddenly she didn't know how to get rid of her, her hold over her son seemed too strong.

"My queen, my Meggie, has done more for me in the short time we've been together then you have my whole life. You never once truly believed in me. Meggie, she does, she has absolute faith in me in every way possible. And she proves it every day, but when she read that book she proved it more then she has ever done before. She read Inkheart and immediately saw me for what I was; I was more than the Adderhead's henchman. I should have been king, not just here, but in the Ink world as well; she saw that immediately. She saw that, but you never did. In our world whenever I even suggested I could be more, the only answer you had was for me to hold my tongue. Hold my tongue! You have held me back at every turn, but she, my beautiful queen, she pushes me forward every chance she gets," exclaimed Capricorn his love for Meggie and the anger for his mother becoming one as he said the things to her he had never dared to until now. Mortola stared right back at him, he expected her to say something, but she said nothing choosing only to smile that smile at him still.

"Say something!" screamed Capricorn finally when he found he could stand her silence no more. Her silence, that smile, it was all eating away at him driving him into a frenzy, driving him to prove his worth something that should have been unnecessary for a man such as him.

" She has made you quite the fool, my son, to think that if you ever returned to our world you would be anything more than a henchman; a slave to a master. In our world that is all you'll ever be; nothing. Here, compared to the humans that inhabit this world you are far greater, but anywhere else you are nothing. You have no power only orders to carry out. To stand against the Adderhead is to commit suicide; to try to usurp him is to die by his hand, my son," hissed Mortola her smile regaining its confidence as she rose from the floor to stand toe to toe with him.

"How dare you! I am no fool, I am far greater than the Adderhead, and I will be king there as I am here. I will rule our world one way, or another. I will be king and you will help me. You will help me, or I will kill you for you will be of no more use to me. Do you understand me?" hissed Capricorn glaring down into her hell hound black eyes the sound of her witch's laugh making his hands into fists.

"As you say, my son, I will aid you in your quest. But when you die in your journey to be king, I will not be held responsible. Mark my words, your little queen will be the death of you, and when you die it is her I shall blame. It is her I shall drag to the Adderhead's throne and it is her he can punish for putting such thoughts in your head," whispered Mortola her laugh a cackle of horror story proportions as she seemed to revel in each word she spoke. Capricorn stared at her a new determination taking root in his very veins as he suddenly walked backward to the door afraid to turn his back on her. Opening the door he finally smiled at her as his new goal formed newly in his brain.

"I suggest you get comfortable, you're going to be here awhile," said Capricorn leaving the room before suddenly stopping in the doorway. Looking back at her was all the motivation he needed as her words echoed in his head. He knew now that though he had promised Meggie he would never return to his world, it was a promise he would have to break. Capricorn was determined to rule not only this world, but his own. And looking at the glaring form of his mother that determination was seared into his heart, soul, and mind.

"And Mortola, there is one last order I must give you," grinned Capricorn. He knew the next words to leave his lips would rile her and he wanted so badly to do that now.

"I order you to never again call me your son. I don't want anyone knowing that I came from the likes of you; you've embarrassed me enough for one lifetime," sneered Capricorn watching as the anger shrouded her body as if she were a corpse. And in that moment he wished so much that she was.

As the door closed with a click then he heard a crash from within, a crash that only made him smile wider. Descending down the hallway back to his room and his wife Capricorn had a new desire. He was going back to the Ink world. And once there he would bring the Adderhead to his knees and be king of both worlds. Now though he just had to tell Meggie and he knew she would be less than thrilled. He knew it was her deepest fear that she would lose him to that world, but he knew this was part of his destiny. This was something he had to do.


	19. Telling Her

I own nothing.

Chapter 19

Weeks passed and Capricorn couldn't find a way to tell Meggie what he was planning. He felt bad for hiding anything from her, but he just couldn't tell her. He knew how she would react. More than anything he wished that he didn't need to tell her that he could just go without her ever knowing, but that was the most impossible feat of them all. For not only did he love her more than anything in existence, but he needed her to read him into the book; he knew if he had Darius do it he'd have writing splattered across his face. Capricorn had even considered not going back. But something inside him told him he had to. That this was his shot at greatness. He told himself that when he did tell Meggie that she would forgive him that she would understand. He told himself that the time they spent apart would be worth it when they were ruling both worlds side by side, but even as he thought it, it didn't reassure him. And he knew when the time came it wouldn't make being apart from her any easier. Now, Capricorn sat alone in his throne room letting each scenario run through his mind each of them making him more frustrated by the minute. Only Basta, the Magpie, and a handful of guards knew of his plan. Each had been strictly instructed to not breathe a word of it to the queen; it was the king's job to tell her they had been told. But as the weeks flew past he could see even they were beginning to resent him for hiding such a secret from her.

"Today I will tell her," thought Capricorn though he had said that every day since the plan had formed.

"My king, may I speak freely, and give you some advice," exclaimed Basta breaking the silence that had filled the room. Capricorn looked at his most faithful guard with a glint in his eye, a glint of friendship; he knew that if anyone would tell him the whole truth it was Basta.

"Speak," snapped Capricorn. He would never speak a word of friendship to Basta, even if he did think of him as a friend.

"Sir, you need to tell her what you're going to do. She won't take it well no matter how you do it, but it will be easier if you do it now. The longer you wait the more you will hurt her," explained Basta bowing his head respectively before walking away.

Capricorn watched him leave his words weighing on him heavily because he knew he spoke the truth. All these weeks the secret that was his plan to return hung in the air between them. Meggie didn't know what it was; she just thought maybe he was upset over his mother as far as she knew she was still confined to her room. Every time he saw her he was going to tell her, but something stopped him every time. But now Capricorn knew he had no choice, time was up. He had to tell her. He had to tell her, or he would hurt her, and he had promised to never do such a thing again. Leaving the throne room, Capricorn went in search of Meggie; He hoped by the time he found her he would have the courage to tell her.

Meggie was in the library her fingers moving over the spines of the books rapidly. Standing in the doorway, Capricorn didn't say a word as he watched her. He would truly miss her when the time came for them to part. He considered himself a very lucky man to have her, she was beautiful, brilliant, and everything a man hoped for in a wife. He truly loved her. In that moment she looked so happy, he hated having to spoil it, and staring still he ingrained this image in his mind for when he was away.

"Are you just going to stare, my love," whispered Meggie not turning to look at him. He didn't answer her as he continued to look at her. This was the moment, the moment when he would have to tell her. He couldn't back down this time. Slowly he approached her until standing behind her he breathed in her fragrant beauty. Capricorn didn't know how to say what he had to say. He knew he had to say it this time, but the words seemed to all grow mute on his tongue.

His fingers lightly traced the outline of her body making her purr. As if on instinct she moved to face him as she would normally do, but unlike many times before this time he didn't let her. He knew it was the cowardly way, but he couldn't look at her while he told her this. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, he didn't want to see her cry the tears he knew she would. Holding her by the waist, Capricorn buried his face in the skin of her neck as he held her back against his chest. He kissed her skin. He breathed her in. All he wanted in that moment was to forget about it all and stay there with her, but he knew he couldn't. This was his destiny.

"My love, what's wrong? Has something happened? You are frightening me," exclaimed Meggie trying to turn still, but with him holding her in place it was impossible.

"Everything's fine, love, I just need to tell you something. Don't be scared," breathed Capricorn wrapping his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"You know you can tell me anything, so please, tell me, whatever it is," whispered Meggie taking one of his hands. Turning her head as he held her in his arms, Meggie looked at him with that smile that enchanted him every time he saw it, and as she kissed him chastely on the lips he felt his courage returning. But looking at her he sighed. He knew that smile would leave her face the second he spoke. Time slipped by in that moment as he searched for the right words to say. He didn't want to hurt her.

"After you read the book you told me you thought I could have been a king in my world. That I should have been a king there as well as here; when you said that you got me thinking. I began to think that maybe what you said was possible. I realized you were right I would make a better king then the Adderhead; I am a better king then him. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to prove it, Meggie," began Capricorn gently laying his head on her shoulder burying his head in her honey curls. He could tell from the look on her face that she didn't understand. And gently turning her head he kissed her lips breathing a sigh as he continued.

"What you said, about me being king of the ink world, Meggie, it helped me make a decision. I am going to return to my world and overthrow the Adderhead. I am going to be king of both worlds; we can rule them together as we do this one. I know now I can defeat the Adderhead for you are my inspiration to do so; you gave me encouragement no one else ever has," whispered Capricorn feeling as he explained it all as her breathing slowed her hand falling from his to hang loosely at her side. Meggie didn't say a word, a silence hung in the air that nearly suffocated him until suddenly she turned to face him. The tears were already gathering in her eyes, the look on her face spoke volumes; she was beyond upset with him for this decision. He noticed as her hands balled into fists as she stared him down standing as rigid as a mirror. Looking at her, Capricorn didn't know what to say. Meggie just couldn't believe what he had just told her. He was breaking yet another one of his promises. He was returning to his world and though he hadn't said as much Meggie knew she would remain here.

"Meggie, say something," whispered Capricorn attempting to touch her cheek, but she quickly moved away.

"You always told me you would never go back. That you would never leave me for that world," exclaimed Meggie her voice raising higher then he knew it could.

"I know I said that and at the time I meant it. I did, Meggie, until you said what you did I never intended to return, but as I already said you inspired me. You made me believe that I could concur that world as I have this one," explained Capricorn trying again to touch her, but again she wouldn't let him.

"If you go I'm going with you. I won't let you go alone," began Meggie before he cut her off finally letting him touch her as he held her face firmly in his hands.

"No, you are staying here," snapped Capricorn moving his hands from her face to her shoulders.

"I am not letting you go otherwise! You are not leaving me. I am not going to let you go off on such a dangerous mission without me to fight by your side. I am your queen my place is by your side. I am not going to remain here while you go back; what if something should happen to you? How will you get word to me?" cried Meggie her tears spilling over onto her beautiful gem of a face.

"You are staying here, the matter is closed, Meggie. The ink world is far too dangerous for you having never been there before. I know it better and besides, my love, I promise you, I will not be alone. Basta and an army of guards will accompany me. I will go and defeat him. Once I'm done I will return to you. No matter what happens I will always return to you," said Capricorn passionately. He wanted so much to kiss her in that moment and taking her face in his hands he was going to. But he never got the chance for the second he touched her she slapped his hands away. Meggie pushed him away from her shaking her head defiantly her tears rolling through her.

"Stop making promises, you keep saying things, you keep making promises, and breaking them. I don't want you to go; we can't be apart like that. Something could happen, you could be killed, and I would be here waiting. Waiting and when you never return I would never know what happened to you. I would just have to wonder for the rest of my life. I love you, Capricorn; I can't lose you. You are not going back there, I won't let you," snapped Meggie shaking her head as she walked farther and farther from him.

Capricorn stared after her as she did so. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but how could he when she was right. Everything she said was right, but he couldn't say that because it didn't change anything. He was still going because he had to. It was his destiny as much as she was. He couldn't tell her she was wrong, something could happen to him, and she would never know. He never got the chance to say anything more on the subject though because suddenly she bolted from the room forcing him to follow after her. She moved swiftly down the hall her tears the only sound accompanying her. Following her, Capricorn just managed to catch her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to a stop his eyes peering into hers imploringly searching for a hint at what he could say to sooth her. But nothing was there only her tears.

"Meggie, wait, please," exclaimed Capricorn.

Meggie turned fully in his direction then glaring watery daggers at him as she wrenched her hand away.

"I will not read you into that book. I will not let you go; I will not lose you," exclaimed Meggie shaking her head furiously. Capricorn stared down at her then, he didn't want to have to say what he was about to say. He knew it would hurt her. All he wanted to do in that moment was hold her in his arms and reassure her she wasn't losing him, but part of him knew even if he tried she wouldn't let him. She was too upset with him right now.

"I'll just get Darius to do it," whispered Capricorn.

"Are you that determined to leave me?" whispered Meggie her voice cracking.

"Meggie, please, this isn't about you," sighed Capricorn moving to take her hand not surprised when she didn't let him.

"I love you, Meggie, more than anything, but I have to do this. I am not happy about having to leave you, but I believe it will be worth it in the end. You believed I could be king and I know you still believe that your anger is just clouding that. I can do this, my queen, I know I can. I will do this and I will return to you so we can rule together," exclaimed Capricorn never dropping his gaze from hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a long silent moment then and he hoped she would accept everything he had just said, but when she looked away again he knew she wouldn't. Sniffling, Meggie turned away from him, her pace faster than ever as she continued down the hall. He started after her just like before.

"Please don't walk away," exclaimed Capricorn as he moved to follow her. Meggie rounded on him then her face filled with anger as she peered up at him her hands once again balled up into fists.

"Do not follow me! I need some time. I need time to come to terms with this. You just told me you're leaving me to go concur some other world. And you might not come back, so please give me some space," screamed Meggie standing there a moment just glaring up at him.

He nodded in acceptance wanting to follow her still as she turned again walking away. As she left his view, Capricorn couldn't help, but wonder if she would forgive him for this. What she said was true, all of it. He needed to stop making promises because he did keep breaking them. And something could happen to him. Before he left he would have to find a way to stay in contact with her while he was away. Maybe that would ease her mind. Sighing he turned making the long trek down the hall. He didn't want to go back to the throne room, he didn't know where he wanted go.

"I least I finally told her," thought Capricorn every second of their encounter repeating in his mind. Part of him knew it would have gone the same even if he had told her sooner. She wasn't going to react well no matter what. But as he roamed the halls he hoped she would forgive him. That he wouldn't have to leave her with this strain on their relationship. He loved her too much to leave things in such a way.


	20. Don't Stay Mad at Me

I own nothing, but don't let that detour you. Please read, review, and enjoy anyway.

Chapter 20

Capricorn didn't see Meggie for the rest of that day. Throughout the day since they had parted ways he had thought of seeking her out, he knew that eventually they would have to talk, but Meggie's words kept him in place. After everything he had told her she had said she needed time to consider everything, so as much as he wanted to find her, and discuss everything with her he decided to give her that. He had in many ways just flung this news on her and he knew he should have told her sooner. So, now he knew it was not too much for her to ask for some time to come to terms with his departure. He also knew though that she would never be okay with it. But every second she was gone hurt him deeply. He wanted so badly to see her walk into the throne room and walk into his arms. He wanted her to understand why she was doing this, that everything would be alright, and that he would return to her.

"Everything will be fine. She will come back, we will talk about all of this, and she will forgive me. I hope," thought Capricorn as the day came to a close his heart still yearning for her.

"She will forgive me," thought Capricorn again when he finally went in search of her. Despite his desperation to speak with her Capricorn moved slowly through the halls of the castle. He knew her anger was warranted, it was that that fueled his fear that his actions would forever change their relationship. So, when he entered the bedroom they shared he still wasn't completely ready for the conversation to come, but then he found that unlike expected she wasn't there. Capricorn had been sure that he would find her there waiting for him to come find her, but the room was empty. But Capricorn didn't panic yet. Next he tried the rose garden, but again Meggie was nowhere to be found.

"Basta," called Capricorn his worry clear on his face when the guard appeared.

"Yes, sir. What is wrong?" said Basta his head bowed. Silently then he awaited his instructions, he would always do exactly as Capricorn commanded as he had in the Ink world though he didn't always agree with his every decision. Like Meggie, he too did not want him to go back to their world. He did not miss that world at all, he did not want to go back for fear of never returning, but he knew this was not his decision. Capricorn was hell-bent on concurring that world and Basta knew there was nothing he could do to talk him out of it. After all that was not his job; it was his job to obey and nothing more.

"Have the guards search the castle. The queen is gone and I need her found immediately. When she is found though don't bother her in any way, just come get me, and I will handle things from there," ordered Capricorn his deepest fear returning to him in that moment. Though she had chased it away until then Capricorn found himself worrying again. He had feared for so long that Meggie would leave him that he would say or do something to her to make her stop loving him. That one day she would leave him and as the guards went out to search for her he feared that once more. That they would find she was gone. But Capricorn tried to push these thoughts away as he moved through the halls too. He kept the faith in his heart, he remembered everything they had shared, and he tried to believe as he had that she loved him no matter what. That her love for him would keep her by his side forever, but part of him still couldn't believe it. Not until Basta came running towards him, a relieved look on his face did it leave because Capricorn knew they had found her.

"Where is she?" said Capricorn beginning to calm down just a little bit though his heart still pounded. He would never truly calm down until he saw her right there before his eyes.

"We found her, sir. She is in the church," whispered Basta barely finishing his sentence before Capricorn was moving down the hall.

When he got to the church, Capricorn just stood there in front of it. He didn't know what would be said between them when he walked through those doors. Finally though he moved up the steps not stopping again until he stood in the doorway seeing Meggie as soon as he entered the building. Like usual, the second he saw her, his heart yearned for her. He could see Meggie sitting amongst the pews, she wasn't moving, and he couldn't hear her crying anymore.

"She will forgive me," thought Capricorn one last time silence surrounding him as he entered the building more walking towards her. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw she was still crying. Her tears were silent, but her body especially her shoulders shook with the force of them. They only stopped him for a moment because before he knew it he was close enough to touch her. Capricorn considered sitting next to her, but he thought better of it. Until he knew for sure where they stood he thought it would be better if he waited to be close to her. She might not want to be near him right now.

He knew she was still mad and she might still need her space, so instead he moved to stand behind her. Gently Capricorn placed his hands on her shoulders massaging them when she leaned back into his touch.

"I knew you'd find me here," whispered Meggie breaking the silence between them her head tilting back so she could peer up at him smiling at him for a moment making him smile back. In that moment as he gazed down at her Capricorn couldn't help, but think how beautiful she was. He would always think her beautiful and smiling at her still he thought of how he loved her. How he would always love her.

"I had to send out guards, you've never come here before. Usually you go to our room or the garden," whispered Capricorn leaning down hoping she would let him kiss her.

"I needed to think and I figured why not here? These walls are oddly soothing to me," whispered Meggie before their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" whispered Capricorn as their lips parted. Meggie smiled at him bringing one of her hands to his she held his hand before pecking him on the lips.

"Yes, I'll never forget. We were married here, right here, in this room," whispered Meggie before her hands gently pulled him close until he was sitting next to her. The second he was by her side Capricorn felt her arms wrap around him, her head fell to his chest, and with her tears still falling Meggie hugged him tight.

"I'm so scared I'm going to lose you," exclaimed Meggie her whole body trembling with the force of her tears. Her words made him pull her closer his arms encircling her refusing to let her go. Capricorn really didn't want to ever be parted from her, he was just as afraid that he would never see her again, but something told him he had to do this. Capricorn knew he just knew he had to do this.

"Please don't go," cried Meggie burying her head in his chest the silence thick around them as he tried to find the words to say in response. When he knew what he needed to say to her Capricorn kissed the top of her head making her look at him instantly. He didn't say anything still then as he took her face in his hands peering into the blue eyes he loved so much. He memorized those eyes in that moment for they would be in his dreams every second he was gone. Capricorn continued onto her lips kissing them with a tender ferocity. He memorized them too; when he was gone he wanted to remember everything about her even though he knew it wouldn't make him miss her any less. Then he pulled her closer as his fingers cleaned her face of her tears and holding her close he kissed her again.

"I'll never not be here, Meggie. I love you. No matter where I go that will never change, so even though I will be leaving you for a short time I will always come back. You are not losing me," exclaimed Capricorn kissing her again.

This kiss was short then the ones that came before though, for Meggie quickly pulled away to look at him the anger evident in her eyes again. She didn't say anything instead she only stared at him a moment as if deciding what to do before suddenly she had her back to him once more. Her tears were gone now and once again she would not let him touch her.

"That's just it though, you might not come back. You could get killed there, Capricorn, and I would still be here. I would never know. You might not even be able to get back to me. There are no readers in the Ink world. How were you planning to get back to me in the first place?" whispered Meggie looking at him for an answer. Capricorn hadn't expected her to ask such a question as valid as it was. But he couldn't look her in the eye in that moment for he did have an answer for her he just didn't want to tell her what it was. He wasn't sure if it was worth making her madder at him then he already was. Meggie wasn't going to let him avoid the question though. Her eyes were trained on him demanding an answer without saying a word. It was the angry conviction in her eyes, the conviction that demanded an answer that made him realize he had no choice; he had to tell her the truth.

"I would never leave you without a way to get back to you, Meggie. I planned on taking your father with me…he is a reader…he can read me back," said Capricorn knowing immediately from the silence that filled the air that she did not like his answer. Meggie was still staring at him, he wished he could know what was going through her mind in that moment because as angry as he knew she was she didn't show it. Instead Meggie appeared to be speechless.

"No…you can't take him…he'll never do it. My father wants nothing more than to keep us apart…he would rather die than read you back. You have to take me, Capricorn; I can read us back or even write something to bring us back. We both know I am an asset as a reader and a writer," whispered Meggie her voice pleading with him now. It was in that moment that Capricorn spun her to face him. The look on his face was set in stone and Meggie knew in that moment he would still not let her go, but despite that she didn't give up. She was determined to get him to take her with him.

"Meggie, I need you to understand I need to do this. You said you believed I could rule the Ink world; has that changed?" said Capricorn letting their foreheads touch.

Meggie smiled at him in that moment as her hand touched his cheek.

"I believe in everything you do, my love, even this. As upset as I am that we will be apart, I love you, and that love makes it so I believe in everything you do. But that same love is why I don't want you to do this. I love you so much I can't bear losing you. If you didn't come back it would kill me, if you didn't come back whether it be because of death of because you don't want to, I wouldn't be able to survive without you. I love you more than anything in the world, Capricorn. You are my king, my love, and my husband," exclaimed Meggie her tears flowing once more as she leaned in to kiss him passionately feeling as he held her as close as possible. Their kiss continued for the longest time as everything she said sunk into his heart. Her words almost made him give in and not go, but just almost. Something in Capricorn wouldn't let him do that, something inside him knew that this was something he had to do. Meggie found herself in his lap by the time their lips parted and looking at him she knew she would have to let him go despite her fears. But just the thought of it had tears gathering heavily in her eyes again as each fear played out in her head.

When Capricorn looked into those eyes he saw her fears and he knew immediately he had to know all of them.

"Tell me what you're thinking," breathed Capricorn stroking her cheek. Meggie wouldn't answer him at first, she wouldn't even look at him for a moment then, but when she did instead of speaking she wrapped her arms around him tight. All was silent as he held her as close as she did him and when she finally spoke what she said couldn't have shocked him more.

"You know I'm afraid you'll be killed, but as silly as it might seem I worry that you might decide not to come back at all," said Meggie her words rushed and her eyes downcast. What she said truly surprised him. Capricorn couldn't help, but stare at her because she was right her fear really was silly. There was no way that would ever happen. There was no way he wouldn't want to come back to her; he loved her. Capricorn just didn't understand why she would think he wouldn't want to come back to her? To get that answer Capricorn made her look at him again their foreheads still touching as she peered into his eyes once more. She knew he loved her of that was sure, so he just couldn't understand what would make her think such a thing.

"My love, my beautiful queen, what would ever make you think such a thing? You know how much I love you. Why would I not want to come back?" said Capricorn kissing her chastely on the lips. Slowly then his lips covered her face making her smile again before he claimed her lips again kissing her with all the love he held in his soul. Meggie stared at him then before slowly she drew away.

"You could meet someone else. You could meet someone in your world that would make a better queen then me. You could fall in love with someone else and forget all about me," whispered Meggie beginning to cry again trying to leave his arms, but he wouldn't let her. Capricorn held her firmly in place on his lap. Her back was to him now, but holding her against his chest still Capricorn buried his head in her neck.

Capricorn didn't say anything in response as he held her close hoping to sooth her fears. He could feel her crying still and kissing the skin of her neck he stroked her waist as his lips found her ear. By the time they left the church she would know that no such thing was ever going to happen.

"What makes you think any other woman could replace you? You are my queen, you are my love. What makes you think any woman in any world could make me forget you?" whispered Capricorn one arm sliding around her waist before the other slowly joined it.

"Because I'm not a real queen," said Meggie wiping at the tears on her face. Once again Capricorn found himself struck speechless. He had never expected her to think such a thing. What she said couldn't have been farther from the truth for to him she was the only true queen he would have as long as he lived.

"Meggie, that's not true. You are my queen, my one true queen," breathed Capricorn feeling as she shook her head in disagreement almost immediately. But Capricorn shook his head too. She was the type of woman he had always hoped would stand by his side. All this time he had thought she knew that, but now he realized maybe she didn't.

"Meggie, you are the only queen I would have by my side. You are a good queen who knows how to be feared, but also kind at the same time. You are a queen that I know I can trust to watch my kingdom when I'm away and who I trust to guide my every decision. You are the best queen I could have ever asked for," exclaimed Capricorn holding her close still. He wanted more than anything to turn her in his direction so he could look into her eyes, but he didn't. When she was ready to look at him he knew she would.

"No, I'm not. We both know I'm nothing, but a pretty face. A real queen wouldn't need you to protect her all the time. A real queen could go with you and fight by your side. I can't do that; I am powerless. I am too weak," exclaimed Meggie shaking her head before suddenly Capricorn couldn't take it anymore. Capricorn turned her head making her look at him and capturing her lips he kissed her with a passion he hadn't known existed until he met her. When they parted he didn't let her turn away making her look at him still; he didn't want her to miss a word he said. He wanted her to look into his eyes so she would know he spoke the truth.

"Meggie, you will always be my one and only queen and my one and only love. You're the one I want, you're the queen I've dreamed about, but never thought I'd find. I love you. There will never be another queen for me. You are my true queen. It is because I love you that I protect you not because I think you weak. You are not weak. You have so much power, not just as a reader or as a writer, but with your love. You've taught me that love is a power and the strength of which we love will always be our greatest power. You are so much more than a pretty face, you are the love of my life, and you are the only wife I plan to ever have. It is your love, our love, that will keep me alive in the Ink world, and reunite us when our fight is over," said Capricorn watching as she stopped crying the more he spoke until a smile adorned her face. Finally Meggie turned to face him fully her smile on her face in full force now. It didn't take long for her to take his face into her hands letting their foreheads touch as she kissed him feeling as he returned it without a moment's hesitation.

"Still mad at me?" sighed Capricorn afterward unsure as to what her answer would be. He knew he had her support in his quest now, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was still mad.

"Yes, but not for the reasons I was before," whispered Meggie leaning closer to him. Hiding her face in his neck, Meggie breathed him in wanting to remember everything about him when he was gone. She would support him in his endeavor, but it wouldn't make her stop missing him. She would miss him dearly and everyday he was gone he would have her heart with him as he always did.

"Why are you mad now?" breathed Capricorn thinking he might already know the reason.

"Capricorn I love you and I realize now that you have to do this, but you could have told me sooner. You have been hiding something from me for weeks and I know this was what it was. You should have told me," said Meggie frowning at him. Capricorn knew she was right as he pulled her into another kiss. He should have told her the second he made the decision to go back despite his fears. And in that moment as he kissed her still he vowed to never keep anything from her ever again. When the kiss ended Meggie stood up pulling him along with her. They slowly began to leave the church walking side by side his arm around her waist.

"So how long are you going to be mad at me?" whispered Capricorn looking down at her as they walked.

"Oh I don't know. When are you leaving?" said Meggie looking up at him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him until then as much as she wished she could. Her love for him wouldn't let her.

"There is still a lot to prepare, so you won't be saying goodbye to me just yet," whispered Capricorn pulling her closer. Like her he was not relishing the idea of being away from her. She was his love if something should happen while he was gone he would never forgive himself which is why he was leaving plenty of guards behind to protect her. And why he was taking Silvertongue and his mother with him too. He would not leave them here with her in fear they would try to harm her again.

Meggie suddenly kissed his cheek then making him look at her. He could see in her eyes that she would miss him as he would miss her.

"I can't stay mad at you, so I wouldn't worry," whispered Meggie smiling up at him.

"I love you, Capricorn," whispered Meggie wrapping her arms around him to let him lead her out of the church.

"I love you too, Meggie," whispered Capricorn kissing the top of her head as they left the church holding her impossibly close. He knew when the time came to leave her it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.


	21. A Solution to our Problem

I own nothing. I hope you don't find this chapter too short.

Chapter 21

For Capricorn the days passed quickly with Meggie never leaving his side.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Capricorn constantly asked her getting the same response every time.

"I'm not mad," she would answer leaning close to his arm. Though she said that he would never believe that, he knew she was still mad, and he only hoped she would forgive him in time. Meggie wouldn't leave his side, she ow knew everything about his impending departure, and had already decreed he wasn't allowed to leave her until he had found a way for them to stay in contact while he was away. And now nearly two months later he had yet to do so.

"I promise you Meggie I will find a way so that we can speak to each other every day. It will be as if we aren't parted, you'll see," Capricorn had promised as they walked from the church that night. And this time he would not break this promise, at least he hoped he wouldn't, but it was proving harder to fulfill it. Though as the time passed Capricorn had a feeling Meggie no longer expected him to keep such promises, after all he had broken so many before.

Capricorn sat alone his head leaning back with his eyes closed in his throne. Knowing that Meggie most likely didn't have enough faith in him to expect him to keep his promise pained him deeply. He had tried everything he knew with the exception of asking his mother for help and nothing had happened. Nothing worked. He had tried passing letters between worlds, but that hadn't worked. He had tried seeing if the cell phones from this world could be made to work in his world, but without electricity it was impossible. Capricorn didn't know what else he could do which was why he sat the way he did now. He felt completely and utterly dejected. This promise would be another he would break. That was all Meggie expected of him now and it was as that thought passed his mind that the door to the room opened. The mere sound of it made his blood boil in anger. He had been very specific when he cleared the room. He didn't want to be bothered, he needed to think, but of course someone had to bother him. In that moment he had half a mind to kill whoever just opened that door.

"Get the hell out! I don't want to be disturbed," snapped Capricorn his hands gripping the sides of his throne as his eyes stayed closed tight. He knew now was not the time to kill any of his guards, he would need them when the time finally came for him to leave whether his promise was kept or not. He just needed to stay calm.

"Even to me, my king?" said Meggie just the sound of her voice making his eyes open instantly a smile finding its way onto his face. Meggie stood in the doorway her hands clasped behind her back; she looked beautiful a dress of blue silk clung to her body as her hair tumbled over her shoulders. She was exquisite, so exquisite, and completely irrevocably his, forever.

"You, my queen, are the only exception," smiled Capricorn making her smile too. Her steps were slow then as she approached him her hips swaying almost sensually, so sensually that it was so hard for him not to stare. She always made it hard for him not to stare. When she was in reach he grasped her hips with his hands pulling her in between his legs.

" That is good to know because while I still have you here by my side I don't plan to let you leave my sight," whispered Meggie her hands gripping his shoulders as she straddled him her lips moving closer to his as she spoke until they touched.

" I don't mind that at all," breathed Capricorn in between kisses loving the feel of her soft hands as she held his face in them her nails scratching his head as he moved to mark her as his queen. But she let him do so for only a minute before drawing his lips back to hers.

"Meggie," growled Capricorn looking into her eyes in that moment letting her see desperation in them caused by the invisible leash she held him on. They hadn't had sex since that day in the church. Capricorn had tried to initiate it with her, but she turned him down every time. He knew it was just to punish him for his keeping such a secret from her for so long, but after so long he wasn't sure how long he could take it. He needed her, he loved her, all he wanted was her; he couldn't take her teasing another moment.

"Please stop teasing me, my love. Don't you feel it, how much I want you…how much I need you," exclaimed Capricorn his eyes lingering on the cleavage visible through her dress. Meggie innerly smiled at this before his eyes met hers. She loved the way he looked at her; he always made her feel so beautiful, so wanted. But that desperation was still in his eyes and it made her inner smile fade.

Holding his face in her hands, Meggie gazed into those eyes reading them as she would one of her books before bringing her forehead to his. Sighing in that moment she never broke eye contact with him as their lips touched and sharing that sweet kiss spoke loudly in the silence. Despite what he thought she was no longer mad, she was not holding out on him anymore; she never wanted to let him go which is why she was here now.

"No, I would never come here just to do that. I am not going to tease you anymore. I am yours and yours alone; it was wrong of me to deny you so. I came here to talk to you, it is very important, but I had to kiss you first. I couldn't resist," explained Meggie looking into his eyes still as his hands moved up her dress.

"Is that so, here I thought it was me who couldn't resist you. If I'm so irresistible it must have been so hard for you to deny me," whispered Capricorn bringing his hand to grip her thigh. All was silent then as he awaited her answer. She didn't know what to say, it had been hard, so hard, but her willpower had made it possible for her to withstand him. If she hadn't of had that she would have jumped him and taken him right there in front of the guards after about three hours. She wanted to tell him that as she played with the buttons on his shirt, but she couldn't. Instead their eyes met and kissing his lips she tried to say everything she needed to in that kiss hoping he would understand. And thankfully he did as his hands pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, my love. I was mad you took so long to tell me about you leaving. I was mad you were leaving me without any way of keeping in contact with me at all. I'm sorry, but please know that I am not mad anymore. I will not say no to you ever again. You're all I want, that's one of the things I came here to say…that and I may have found a solution to our problem…if you want to hear it?" whispered Meggie refusing to look at him. But soon his fingers were grasping her chin making her look at him. In his eyes she didn't see the anger she expected, instead she saw only love. That was something she always found in his eyes, love, love for her.

Tentatively stroking her cheek, Capricorn drew her closer his eyes looking deeply into hers, and with no hesitation he kissed her. He felt as she slipped further into his arms almost immediately his arms tightening around her on instinct. It felt so good to feel her there with him, in his arms, by his side; it all made him want to never leave her even as much as he knew he needed to do this. She was the most important thing in his world and he prayed to god he would never lose her because he knew he would never survive something like that. That was his thought when their eyes met as he finally pulled away.

"So if I took you to our bed right now, you would go willingly. And with no protest?" whispered Capricorn letting his hands move to the swell of her ass.

"I would, I told you I am denying you no more, but you must listen to me first," said Meggie leaning into his touch as he moved to kiss her.

"Speak quickly then, my queen," growled Capricorn suddenly burying his head in the crook of her neck making her moan as he bit her playfully.

As she prepared to tell him all then she leaned into his touch as he marked her still. She could feel his arms wrapping around her pulling her flush against him. She could feel the little kisses he left on her neck; it all nearly made her lose her line of thought as she prepared to tell him her idea. She only hoped he would give it a chance.

"Well…since nothing else seems to be working I was thinking…we could use magic," said Meggie refusing to look him in the eye until he grasped her chin making her do so.

"You want to use magic?" exclaimed Capricorn the surprise not hidden on his face. Meggie nodded, but even when she did he could not believe it. That would mean seeking help from someone neither of them wanted help from. They would need to ask his mother for help, she was the only one among them who knew the use of magic. His mother was the last one that he would ever ask for help, but looking at Meggie he saw hope there. In that moment he knew that his mother might be their last hope.

"My mother is the only magic wielder, Meggie, you know that. If we ask her we may never hear the end of it," said Capricorn peering into Meggie's eyes with a serious look in his own.

"I know, but there could be no other way. Besides after all she's put us through it's the least we could make her do. She owes us after all she's done," whispered Meggie, he could see she was holding back tears in that moment, and he knew she was thinking of the child they had lost. Silence surrounded them then as he thought of that child too. The child he never got to know about until it was too late, the child he never got to hold. Holding her close he kissed her neck feeling as the dam broke as she started to cry.

"She does owe us…she will do this, I promise you, my love. She will find a way to make it so we will be apart, but also together," whispered Capricorn holding her tear stained face in his hands.

Easing her off his lap, Capricorn stood up pulling her along behind him suddenly, and it wasn't until they were in the doorway that she stopped them.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Meggie turning him to face her. But Capricorn quickly looked away again moving her down the hall again at a steady pace. He didn't answer for a long time; he remained silent only looking at her every now and again until suddenly he stopped them.

"We're going to speak with Mortola," said Capricorn pulling her along again.

"Are you sure you want to go now? I know how you hate confrontations with your mother. It can wait until tomorrow…until you've had more time to prepare," said Meggie her words coming out in a rush. She was running to keep up with him now wanting him to stop and look at her, but he didn't. He just kept moving his pace getting slower with every step.

"If I don't do it now I fear I never will," whispered Capricorn finally so she barely heard him. After he spoke a silence surrounded them and Meggie let it stay there. She knew now was not the time to fight with him for she knew how hard this was on him. She knew how hard every encounter with his mother was on him.

Capricorn was dreading speaking with his mother. He hated her with everything that he was. For though he would never admit it he was secretly scared of her, but not of her as a woman. He was scared of her magic; he knew she wouldn't think before using it against him. And he knew she would gladly use it against Meggie. She couldn't really refuse him, but asking her to use her magic always put him on guard. He didn't know enough about it to know when and if she double crossed him, so when it eventually happened he would be blind. He was more scared of that then he had ever been because of Meggie, he couldn't imagine what she would do to his wife if something ever happened to him. That was why he wanted to get this moment over with. For the sooner he talked to her the sooner he wouldn't lose his courage to do so. With that thought they found themselves in front of her door and both of them stopped in their tracks. That door scared them too for they knew what was on the other side.

"Are you sure about this?" whispered Capricorn turning to pull Meggie close watching as she nodded after a second's hesitation.

"This may be the only way we can stay in contact," said Meggie finally pecking his lips before they turned in the direction of the door again. With one nod from Capricorn the guards opened it.


	22. A Deal with the Devil

I own nothing.

Chapter 22

When the door opened with a disturbing creak like that of a cemetery crypt, Capricorn then Meggie walked inside. Capricorn could feel as Meggie gripped his hand, but he wasn't sure if it was for strength or out of fear. In that moment part of him thought maybe it could be both. They stood strong by each other's side knowing they were dealing with the devil now as they entered the room.

"No fear," thought Capricorn looking at Meggie in that moment both of them still in the doorway his eyes silently telling her the same. She nodded in response holding her head high. In that moment he smiled at her as he pulled her close, he was so proud of her, of having her as his queen. There she was standing there strong by his side and he couldn't have been more proud, but also more grateful. He couldn't have stood here like this before his mother, not without her, only knowing he had her gave him the strength to do so. If he hadn't of known she loved him the way she did he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it before either, for in that moment she was his queen and he her king. Mortola sat by the bars of her window her cold eyes peering out, but when they entered the room those eyes landed on them or more specifically on Meggie. A crooked smile formed on her evil mouth then as she watched them a moment before standing to her full height. If possible this made her appear scarier, but they didn't flinch. They stood tall before her remembering that they were king and queen while she was their servant. Slowly she moved closer until she was only an arm's length away her hands remaining at her sides.

"What can I do for you, my king? Why did you bring the whore with you?" smiled Mortola her eyes never leaving Meggie. For Mortola wanted her to run from her gaze, to flee the room the minute her eyes landed on her, but to her disappointment she didn't. She stood by her son's side daring to look right back at her. But her eyes shouldn't have been on Meggie. They should have stayed on Capricorn because before anyone could stop him he was advancing on her. His hand wrapped around her throat nearly lifting her off the ground his face close to hers.

"Watch your tongue," growled Capricorn his gaze dangerous as he cut off her air. He kept his hold on her only a moment despite wanting to kill her. Suddenly he just let her go watching as she fell to the ground like a bag of rotten potatoes.

"We have a task for you to carry out," said Capricorn not moving away until Meggie pulled him back.

It wasn't until Meggie was by his side again that he looked at her. She was still his headstrong queen, for he could see the deep longing she had in that moment to kill the Magpie, but she restrained herself just as he did. They both wanted her dead. Meggie wanted to claw this woman's eyes out herself, for everything she had done, but especially for costing them their child. But she was strong. That strength is what kept her from doing it, that, and if she did the Magpie would be useless to them now. It was that strength that made him feel that pride again. It was that pride that made him hug her close right before his mother's eyes, and when she looked up at him he kissed her. The kiss was quick and when they parted they shared a long look before meeting their enemies' eyes again. They found her glaring right at them.

"Mortola, we are in need of your services," began Meggie staring at the woman who still lay on the ground stopping when the woman turned away from her clearly not willing to listen to a thing she said. Mortola refused to look at Meggie, it was her way of defying her, Meggie knew that, and so did Capricorn. That was why she had to hold him back shaking her head at him her eyes never leaving the Magpie. She kept expecting her to stand, but she remained on the ground her hands fisted.

"You can go to hell, you whore. I will do nothing for you," said Mortola finally standing straight up her eyes never leaving Meggie before falling on Capricorn smiling as Meggie held him in place.

"What is it you need of me, my king," whispered Mortola her tone not as sincere as her words proposed. She smiled at him in the most mocking way; she was making it clear she would not obey her queen. Capricorn knew that and looking at her he wondered if she would do this for him. He wasn't so sure she would. He wanted to strangle her for her insolence, but looking at Meggie she silently told him to just get on with it.

"As you know, I plan on going back to our world to overthrow the Adderhead, but I cannot do so while leaving Meggie. We need a way to stay in contact with each other whole I'm there and you are going to find a way to do so. You are going to use your magic to do so," explained Capricorn his voice stern as he held tight to Meggie's hand. Mortola started to laugh as soon as he stopped speaking catching them both off guard. She laughed at them in high uncontrolled fits of laughter. They were both convinced she would never stop, but then suddenly she stopped both her eyes landing on them. They were trained on them and the look in them scared them both.

"You come here asking me for help? What makes you think I would ever help you, especially when you bring her here? What makes you think I'd ever help you stay in contact with your…wife?" smiled Mortola giving them a condescending look.

" You will do as your told," growled Capricorn feeling as Meggie let go of his hand holding him back no more, he soon replaced her hand with a knife directing it at his mother as he descended upon her. When she saw the knife her eyes shined as she backed up until her back hit the wall.

"You dare to think you can say no to us? We are your king and queen, you will do as we say, and you will do it when we say. You will cease to be such a terror upon us," exclaimed Capricorn his temper flaring as he wished he could plunge the knife deep inside her as he stepped closer to her bringing it to her throat. He wanted to see fear in her eyes, but he didn't. For once in his life he wanted his mother to fear for her life at his hand, but the look in her eyes only continued to mock him. It would see that other than Meggie, his mother was the only one who would never fear him. But unlike Meggie, Capricorn wanted her to be afraid.

"You won't kill me, my son. You have no leverage over me to make me help you. No leverage except that you are my son and any other time that would be enough, but not if it is for her. Not her, she is no good to you," whispered Mortola her head tilting back as he held the knife point blank to her throat.

"Don't think I won't because you have no idea how much I want to," whispered Capricorn feeling as Meggie pressed herself close to his side. In that moment she was like his anchor, she was holding him up when he needed it most. She was his greatest treasure because of that and the fact that his mother hated her made him want to kill her more. He wanted to get her out of their lives once and for all, but not now. They needed her now.

"Really? Then kill me," smiled Mortola her eyes staring into his. In that moment he was so tempted, but then he looked at Meggie. He wanted to kill her. He was going to kill her, but with one look from her she stayed his hand. She kept him from plunging the knife into her throat repeatedly until she was unrecognizable, but Meggie stopped him. She covered his hand, the one holding the knife, with her own, and never breaking eye contact with him Meggie came to stand in front of him.

"Don't kill her. Don't let her win because if you kill her that's what you'll be doing. We need her now, we can always revisit this later, but now we need her. She will do this…for we can force her. If she ever wants to leave this room again or go with you to the Ink world she will do this for us," said Meggie looking into his eyes letting him see the determination she held there. Meggie took the knife from his hands then finally breaking eye contact with him when she looked at the Magpie instead. Now it was Meggie with the blade against her skin. She stared into the witch's eyes letting her see her determination too and it was then that Capricorn saw it. It was there for only a second, but he saw it. He saw fear in her eyes.

"You will do this and if you do you will be permitted to leave this room as you work on a solution to our problem. You will be allowed to go with him to the Ink world while I remain behind. We will be apart as you want, if you don't do this I will be forced to go with him. All we ask is a way to be together while still being apart, a way to speak to each other," said Meggie her tone firm part of her hoping Mortola wouldn't call her bluff, for Capricorn would never let her go no matter what, but she didn't know that. Meggie was buying on the fact that she wanted them apart. In that moment Mortola realized something that she was turning down a brilliant opportunity. If she could keep them apart for even a short while that could be enough time for Capricorn to realize that he didn't need her. It could be her only chance to get rid of her once and for all. It was that revelation that made Mortola nod her head in acceptance. When she did it Capricorn couldn't believe it. He hadn't been able to convince her, but somehow Meggie had. In that moment he was so proud of her, for she had won against his mother again, and she had even lied doing it. Capricorn wanted to kiss her senseless then, but he held himself back.

With a nod of her head Meggie stepped away handing him back the knife in one movement.

" How long do you expect it will take?" said Meggie feeling as Capricorn stepped closer to her leading her back towards the door neither of their eyes leaving Mortola.

"That can't be determined, not until I get my spell books back," smiled Mortola making it clear to them what she wanted.

"I'll see their returned and you're allowed out of your room first thing in the morning," whispered Meggie both of them finally leaving the room with a sigh of relief. As she was leaving she looked at one of the guards her whole body rigid as she prepared to give an order she really didn't want to.

"Give her back all that was taken from her except for the weapons then in the morning let her out," whispered Meggie waiting for the guard to nod before letting Capricorn pull her away. They moved down the hall hand in hand in silence until suddenly Meggie could stand it no more. Wrapping his arm around her, Meggie snuggled close to him the silence as thick as ever as they moved through the halls to their room. She couldn't have felt more vulnerable than when she was in that woman's presence, but now there with him she felt safe again.

"Let's lay down," whispered Meggie once they entered their room both of them letting their bodies find the comfort of the bed, all their thoughts of love making were gone now. The silence resumed then as they laid there not even looking at each other. Meggie knew he must be frustrated, his mother always made him upset, so taking him by the arm she pulled him close.

"I don't what I'd do if you weren't here," whispered Capricorn suddenly holding her tight his head on her chest.

Meggie didn't say anything in response only continued to hold him. She knew the feel of her there with him would help him mend and it did. Capricorn could feel her there and it made the stress of just being near his mother disappear. He could feel her breath on his cheek and her eyes forever watching him; it all made him look at her in that moment seeing love in her eyes that he returned.

"You'll never have to find out because I'll always be here," smiled Meggie bringing him to kiss her in that moment.

"For now we need her, but once she's done what we want someday we can get rid of her. We will get rid of her," said Meggie trying to sooth him. Looking into his eyes she covered his face in kisses then before folding him in her arms again. She felt as he sagged against her immediately.

"I wish we could be rid of her now," said Capricorn his lips against her skin feeling as she nodded. In that moment she just held him, she didn't say anything, she only held him tight, and when he finally looked at her again only then did she speak.

"One day, my love, we will kill her, together. I promise," said Meggie kissing him again her arms still around him tight. When they parted again his head found her neck hiding there and as it did he said something, but she didn't know what. In that moment she didn't care she only held him still wishing that woman were gone even as much as they needed her now. Meggie hated it when she distressed him like this. So Meggie held him until he fell asleep. Meggie didn't sleep though; she kept guard over him not falling asleep until dawn the next morning.


End file.
